


Kevät

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Downton Abbey style, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Sota on ohi. Sansa, Winterfellin jaarlin vanhin tytär, palaa kotiin, mutta kaikki on muuttunut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tästä ois tarkoitus tulla pieni Downton Abbey -tv-sarjasta inspiroituneeseen vuoden 1919 Englantiin sijoittuva AU-jatkis! Tähän tulee jokunen luku. Tietoni tuon ajankohdan englantilaisesta ylhäisöelämästä ovat pääosin peräisin Downton Abbeysta ja pidätän myös oikeuden ottaa luovia vapauksia. Tarinaan saattaa myös ilmaantua vielä muitakin romanttisia parivaljakkoja kuin Dany/Sansa ja mahdollisesti myös hettiä, mikäli näin käy niin päivittelen näitä myös tuonne ficin _relationships_ ja _category_ -kohtiin. Danyn ja Sansan ei kuitenkaan ole enää tarkoitus vilkuilla miehiä muuten kuin korkeintaan menneiden juttujen muistelun muodossa!
> 
> Minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) ja tämä tarina löytyy myös suomenkielisen fanfictionin foorumilta [FinFanFunista](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=45175.0)!
> 
> Disclaimer: en omista hahmoja enkä maailmaa enkä hyödy tästä taloudellisesti. Minkä kyllä jo tiesittekin.

Talo ei ollut koskaan tuntunut suurelta. Nyt hän käveli portaat alas ja katto kohosi kauas hänen päänsä päälle. Kenkien kannat upposivat mattoon mutta askeleet kaikuivat silti. _Tyhjä_ , hän ajatteli, _se ei ole suuri vaan tyhjä._  
  
Tietenkin hän oli tiennyt että kaikki olisi erilaista. Hän oli vain unohtanut sen hetkeksi. Kun hän oli kävellyt koivujen reunustamaa kujaa pitkin ja nähnyt Aryan hahmon ovien edessä, hän oli hetken kuvitellut että he kaikki olisivat yhä täällä. Mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Robb ja Rickon olisivat yhä hengissä, äiti ja isä olisivat yhä hengissä, Jon olisi kotona eikä edelleen jossain kanaalin takana, Bran ei olisi kadonnut. Hän itse ei olisi koskaan lähtenyt kotoa ja mennyt naimisiin. Sotaa ei olisi ollut.  
  
Kuvitelma oli kuitenkin luhistunut jo ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt ovelle. Arya oli ottanut askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja pysähtynyt sitten, ja hän oli tajunnut ettei tiennyt mitä sanoisi siskolleen. Eikä kukaan muu ollut tullut. Hän oli seisahtunut Aryan eteen ja Arya oli sanonut _sinä sitten palasit._ He olivat menneet sisälle. Kamarineito jonka nimeä hän ei muistanut oli tarjoillut heille illallisen pienessä salissa.  
  
Hän käveli aulan poikki ja pysähtyi hetkeksi kirjaston ovensuuhun. Kerran Arya oli katsonut häntä erityisen piikikkäästi ja sanonut _meidän pitäisi lähteä pois._ Hän oli sanonut etteivät he missään tapauksessa voineet luopua kartanosta. Se oli heidän perintönsä. Nämä olivat heidän maansa. Arya oli katsonut häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, minkä takia hän ei tajunnut että he olivat jo menettäneet kaiken. Sen jälkeen hän oli yrittänyt vältellä Aryaa, mikä ei ollut kovin vaikeaa koska talo tuntui muutenkin joka päivä vähän suuremmalta. Hän ei edes tiennyt, oliko Arya huomannut. Ehkä Aryakin vältteli häntä.  
  
Hän melkein ehti kävellä pieneen saliin saakka, ennen kuin Arya törmäsi häneen.  
  
”Sansa”, Arya sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta, ”oletko nähnyt tämän?”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa ettei tietenkään ollut, ja sitten hän tajusi että Arya heilutti taitettua lappua hänen kasvojensa edessä. Hän otti sen ja Arya lakkasi puristamasta hänen kättään.  
  
Sähke oli Ranskasta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mutta sotahan on ohi”, hän sanoi ehkä neljännen kerran. He istuivat isän työhuoneessa. Se tuntui vakavammalta kuin muut huoneet, eikä aivan niin suurelta. Se oli ollut valtava silloin kun he olivat olleet lapsia, mutta jossain vaiheessa he olivat kasvaneet sen kokoisiksi.  
  
”Ehkä se oli joku sairaus”, Arya sanoi ja piteli isän vanhaa nojatuolia selkänojasta kiinni niin kuin olisi yrittänyt saada sen tottelemaan. ”Tai jotain kamalaa. Joku onnettomuus.”  
  
”Mutta siinä sanottiin –”, Sansa sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten sähkettä, vaikka kyllähän hän tiesi mitä siinä sanottiin, ”- että hän menehtyi sotatoimissa. _Sotatoimissa._ ”  
  
”Ehkä siellä on taas tapahtunut jotain uutta”, Arya sanoi, ”jotain kamalaa.”  
  
”Tai sitten tämä vain tulee myöhässä. Koko tämän ajan me olemme kuvitelleet että hän on elossa.”  
  
Arya vilkaisi häntä terävästi. Hän yritti olla huomaamatta. Ennen kuin hän oli tullut takaisin kotiin, hän oli ajatellut että he olisivat varmaan aikuistuneet. Enää he eivät riitelisi sillä tavalla, eivät varsinkaan nyt kun juuri ketään muuta ei ollut jäljellä ja heillä oli vain toisensa. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että jos hän aloittaisi jonkin riidan, se kestäisi kymmenen vuotta.  
  
”Mitä me nyt teemme?” hän kysyi sähkeeltä.  
  
”Ne sanoivat että lähettävät lisätietoja.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”mutta mitä se auttaa? Jon on joka tapauksessa kuollut. Hän ei tule enää kotiin. Kukaan ei tule –”  
  
”Bran on vielä siellä”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Sansa piti suunsa huolellisesti kiinni vaikka Arya tuijotti häntä tuolinselän yli, _sano että hänkään ei palaa, sano nyt että hänkään ei palaa.  
  
_ ”Meidän täytyy miettiä raha-asioita”, hän sanoi lopulta. ”Ainakin yksi maatiloista tarvitsee uuden vuokraajan.”  
  
”Raha-asioita?” Arya toisti hieman samalla äänellä kuin oli vuosia sitten sanonut _pianonsoittoa? Koruompeleita?_ Sansa seisoi isän kirjoituspöydän edessä ja katsoi miten Arya harkitsi kannattiko aloittaa tappelu vai ei. Ennen Arya oli aina vilkuillut ympärilleen ja tarkistanut, oliko äiti tai isä tai Robb kuuloetäisyydellä. Nyt Arya tuijotti suoraan Sansaan ja hän tuijotti takaisin ja ajatteli, että tällaista se olisi. He kaksi olisivat täällä aikojen loppuun saakka, kunnes koko talo hajoaisi heidän ympäriltään. Tällä kertaa Arya kiersi isän nojatuolin ympäri ja ojensi sähkeen hänen suuntaansa katsomatta häneen. Hän otti paperin ja Arya käveli suoraan ulos huoneesta. Mattojen vaimentamat askeleet etääntyivät ja hävisivät sitten.  
  
Ehkä he voisivat piiloutua toisiltaan. Sansa melkein hymyili ajatukselle: todellakin, kartano oli siihen riittävän iso. He voisivat jakaa sen. Sitten he eläisivät täällä toisiaan näkemättä niin kuin varjot entisestä elämästä.  
  
Hän luki sähkeen vielä kerran. Paperi tuntui kevyeltä hänen käsissään, melkein niin kuin koko viesti olisi ollut pelkkää pilaa. Hän käveli ulos isän työhuoneesta, kirjaston läpi, eteissalin poikki ja oville saakka. Oli lämmin alkukevään päivä, aurinko lämmitti puutarhaa jossa nurmikko oli vielä haalean vihreää ja oranssia. Pian puut alkaisivat kukkia ja nurmi vihertää. Hän pysähtyi keskelle hiekkaa. Hengitys tuntui raskaalta kylkiluiden alla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hevonen huomasi Aryan ennen Sansaa. Hän taputti sitä kaulalle ja ajatteli sitten, että ehkä hänen pitäisi kääntyä ympäri ja ratsastaa toiseen suuntaan. Arya kuitenkin käänsi katseensa juuri silloin ja näki hänet, ja hän hidasti tamman käyntiin ja ohjasi sen kohti joenviertä, jossa Arya istui pientareella ja silitti hajamielisen näköisenä mustan ruunansa harjaa.  
  
”Vaatteesi likaantuvat.”  
  
Arya vilkaisi häntä ja pudisteli sitten päätään. Hän pysäytti tamman Aryan ruunan vierelle ja laskeutui alas satulasta.  
  
”En pysty uskomaan sitä”, Arya sanoi kohti jokea. ”Kuvittelin aina että ainakin Jon palaisi. En tiedä miksi. Ehkä se johtui siitä ensimmäisestä kerrasta kun luulimme että hän oli kuollut ja sitten hän selvisikin. Se tuntui melkein siltä kuin joku tuolla jossain olisi suojellut häntä.”  
  
Sansa vilkaisi maahan. Pientareella oli mutaa ja edellisen kesän heiniä. Arya taittoi yhden ja heitti sen sitten jokeen.  
  
”Mitä me nyt teemme?” Arya kysyi.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
Arya vilkaisi häntä ja työnsi samalla poninhännältä irronneita hiuksia pois kasvoilta. Joskus lapsena hän oli toivonut että olisi saanut vähän toisenlaisen siskon, sellaisen joka olisi halunnut miettiä mekkoja ja kampauksia. Hän oli halunnut jutella Aryan kanssa siitä, miten rikkaat perijät rakastuisivat heihin ja kilpailisivat heidän suosiostaan, ja lopulta he molemmat valitsisivat jonkun ja koko kylä puhuisi heidän häistään. Ehkä Arya oli alusta saakka ymmärtänyt enemmän kuin hän. Tai ehkä Aryalla oli vain ollut onnea. Ja Sansa oli sitä paitsi ollut niin nuori.  
  
”Aiotko mennä vielä naimisiin?” Arya kysyi.  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään ja nosti katseensa kohti jokea.  
  
”Minäkään en aio”, Arya sanoi ja heitti kiven jokeen. ”Luuletko että kestämme toisiamme jos jäämme tänne?”  
  
”Meidän on pakko.”  
  
Hän ei ensin tajunnut, että Arya oli alkanut nauraa. Kun hän katsoi taas kohti Aryaa, tämä nojasi taaksepäin kunnes makasi selällään märkien heinien ja mudan keskellä hiukset sekaisin. Aryan nauru ei kuulostanut varsinaisesti iloiselta, mutta silti Sansa huomasi hymyilevänsä.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Arya sanoi kasvot kohti taivasta, ”me jäämme tänne ja riitelemme ja murjotamme ja pidämme huolta tästä paikasta. Jos sinä mietit raha-asioita ja palvelijoita ja sellaista, minä voin yrittää pitää huolta tilallisista. Olen jutellut muutaman kanssa viime aikoina kun olen käynyt ratsastamassa. Osalla heistä on aika hyviä ideoita.”  
  
”Meidän pitää saada joku Luwinin tilalle.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Arya sanoi, ”joku joka tietää paremmin kuin me miten tällaista paikkaa hoidetaan. Minä voin vähän kysellä. Aikooko Brienne jäädä?”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut kysyä asiaa Brienneltä. Hän kuitenkin muisti hautajaiset edelleen aivan liian hyvin, ja sen kuinka Brienne oli niiden jälkeen kävellyt hänen vierellään takaisin talolle ja vannonut seuraavansa häntä, minne hän sitten menisikin. Hän ei ollut oikein tiennyt mitä vastaisi, ja Brienne oli katsonut häntä päättäväisesti niin kuin olisi halunnut tehdä selväksi, ettei haitannut lainkaan vaikkei Sansa löytänyt oikeita sanoja.  
  
”Hyvä”, Arya sanoi, ”hän on loistava hevosten kanssa.”  
  
”Niin on”, Sansa sanoi. Joskus hän oli miettinyt, että ehkä Brienne muistutti häntä Aryasta. Molemmat olivat rohkeita ja itsepäisiä, eikä kumpikaan edes huomannut sitä, jos paidan helma repesi tai hiuksiin meni mutaa. Nyt Arya avasi hiuksensa poninhännältä ja pörrötti niitä vaikka tällä oli varmasti yhä mutaa käsissään.  
  
”Istu alas”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Sansa avasi suunsa, mutta Arya näytti siltä että tiesi jo mitä hän aikoi sanoa.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja istuutui Aryan viereen. Arya nauroi.  
  
Kun he ratsastivat takaisin, Sansan hameen helmaan oli tarttunut edelliskesän heiniä. Arya istui hajareisin satulassa hänen vierellään ja katseli tuttuja kumpuja ja metsikköjä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä jotain mikä oli niiden t­akana. He kiersivät pidempää reittiä kuin oli tarkoitus, mutta toisaalta eihän heillä ollut kiire minnekään. Kukaan ei ollut enää tulossa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kahden viikon päästä he saivat kirjeen. Davos toi sen heille pieneen saliin ja näytti niin vakavalta, että Sansa tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystä vaikka tiesi kyllä, että Davos oli näyttänyt vakavalta siitä päivästä asti, kun Robb ja Jon olivat lähteneet sotaan. Arya kiitti Davosta ja ehdotti sitten että mies istuutuisi alas ja kaataisi itselleen teetä, ja Davosin vakava katse vaihtui hetkeksi hyväntahtoiseen paheksuntaan. Jonain päivänä Davos varmaan pyöräyttäisi silmiään heille. Nyt mies asettui seisomaan oven viereen ja Sansa avasi kirjeen.  
  
”Kuka se on?” Arya kysyi. ”Mitä se koskee? Mitä siinä lukee?”  
  
”Odota nyt vähän”, Sansa sanoi ja Arya tuhahti äänekkäästi. Hän kuitenkin luki kirjeen loppuun saakka. Kun hän ojensi sen Aryalle, hänen kätensä tärisivät vähän.  
  
”Arvon lady –”, Davos sanoi ja nielaisi sitten loput. Arya luki kirjeen hetkessä ja pudotti sen sitten pöydälle, tarttui siihen uudestaan, katsoi sitä niin kuin kuvittelisi että jokin siinä olisi muuttunut, ja painoi sen taas pöytää vasten molemmilla kämmenillään. Sansa odotti kunnes Arya oli vilkaissut sekä häntä että Davosia.  
  
”Se on siis totta”, Arya sanoi, ”hän kuoli jo… lokakuussa. Ja he vain unohtivat ilmoittaa meille.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta eihän hän…” Arya aloitti ja tuijotti sitten taas kirjettä niin kuin siinä ei olisi ollut mitään järkeä. ”Hän kirjoitti meille ihan vähän aikaa sitten eikä maininnut että…”  
  
”Siitä on vuosi”, Sansa korjasi. Hänen oma äänensä kuulosti kummallisen etäiseltä. ”Hän kirjoitti meille vuosi sitten.”  
  
”Mutta ei Jon olisi…” Arya rypisti otsaansa, ”ei hän olisi mennyt _naimisiin_ kertomatta meille.”  
  
Sansa avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki kuinka Davos suoristi selkänsä. Arya katsoi vuorotellen häntä ja Davosia suu raollaan niin kuin olisi odottanut että he selittäisivät tämän.  
  
”Tässä sanotaan”, Arya sanoi ja heilutti kirjettä, ”että Jon on mennyt naimisiin jonkun kanssa. En osaa edes… sanoa hänen nimeään.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy kirjoittaa hänelle”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Hän näki miten Arya nielaisi. Davos puolestaan kaatoi heille molemmille teetä vaikka heidän teekuppinsa olivat edelleen melkein täynnä.  
  
”Jon on meidän veljemme”, hän sanoi. Davos pysähtyi teekannunsa kanssa Aryan viereen ja Arya tarttui hovimestaria hihasta. ”Meidän pitää kutsua hänen vaimonsa tänne.”  
  
”Emme ole ikinä nähneet häntä”, Arya sanoi. ”Ehkä hän puhuu ranskaa.”  
  
”Kyllä mekin puhumme ranskaa.”  
  
”En minä”, Arya sanoi, ”lintsasin liian monelta oppitunnilta.”  
  
”Sitten meidän pitää opetella.”  
  
”Ehkä hän ei edes halua tulla.”  
  
”Meidän pitää kirjoittaa hänelle”, Sansa sanoi uudestaan ja mietti hajamielisesti että alkoi kuulostaa vähän äidiltään. Äiti oli osannut puhua ystävällisesti mutta niin, ettei kenellekään jäänyt epäselväksi, kuinka asiat menisivät. ”Jos hän ei halua tulla tänne, se on hänen päätöksensä. Mutta meidän pitää kutsua hänet.”  
  
”Ehkä me inhoamme häntä”, Arya sanoi synkällä äänellä.  
  
”Lady Arya”, Davos puuskahti.  
  
”Jon piti hänestä”, Sansa sanoi. ”On täysin mahdollista että mekin pidämme.”  
  
Arya katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi nähnyt hänen lävitseen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kirjoittivat Daenerys Targaryenille kohteliaan kirjeen, jossa ilmaisivat osanottonsa tämän aviomiehen menehtymisen puolesta ja ystävällisesti toivoivat, että tämä harkitsisi vierailua Winterfelliin, jossa Jon oli viettänyt koko elämänsä sotaan saakka. He tekivät selväksi että pitivät Jonia veljenään, ja ettei Daeneryksen vierailun kestoa tarvinnut mitenkään erityisesti suunnitella etukäteen, kartanossa nimittäin oli tyhjiä huoneita aivan riittävästi. Sitten he miettivät jonkin aikaa, miten ihmeessä Daeneryksen nimi mahdettiin lausua, ja antoivat kirjeen kamarineidolle, joka oli lähdössä käymään kylällä ja jonka nimeä kumpikaan ei muistanut.  
  
Muutaman päivän kuluttua Sansa huomasi, että he puhuivat Daeneryksesta jatkuvasti. Hän ei muistanut että olisi ikinä keskustellut mistään muusta Aryan kanssa näin paljon. He pohdiskelivat sitä, kuinka Jon ja Daenerys olivat mahtaneet tavata, ja olivatko he puhuneet englantia vai ranskaa, ja oliko Daenerys nauranut Jonin kehnolle ääntämiselle. He pohtivat, mahtoiko Daenerys näyttää yhtään Ygritteltä. He arvailivat, olisiko Jon tuonut Daeneryksen Winterfelliin jos ei olisi kuollut siinä hyökkäyksessä lokakuun lopulla. Ehkä Jon ja Daenerys olisivat asettuneet yhdelle maatiloista. Se oli aina ollut isän epävirallinen varasuunnitelma, sellainen josta kukaan ei ollut puhunut mutta jonka kaikki olivat tienneet. He olivat myös aina tienneet, ettei Jon ollut pitänyt siitä. Mutta ehkä Daenerys olisi halunnut pienen maatalon ja peltoja joilla viljellä vehnää.  
  
Sitten he alkoivat puhua myös muista asioista. Sansa puhui isän tilikirjoista ja siitä, miten heidän pitäisi huolehtia että rahat riittäisivät kaikkeen. Heidän pitäisi palkata tilanhoitaja ja selvittää, pärjäisivätkö he pienemmällä henkilökunnalla. Arya puhui maatilojen vuokralaisista, joista jotkut olivat viljelleet samaa maata monen sukupolven ajan. Sansa puhui siitä, kuinka heidän pitäisi taas alkaa kutsua ihmisiä kylään, ehdottomasti, muuten kaikki unohtaisivat että he olivat palanneet kotiin. Arya sanoi että heidän pitäisi tutustua vuokralaisiin ja suunnitella heidän kanssaan, mitä he tekisivät tulevaisuudessa. He kysyivät Davosilta, miten hyvin tämä tunsi vuokralaiset, ja hovimestari katsoi heitä kulmakarvat yllättyneinä mutta suupielet vakavina.  
  
Kun Daenerys vastasi heidän kirjeeseensä, he olivat jo vierailleet kolmen vuokralaisen tilalla. Arya oli rapsuttanut lampaita korvan takaa ja Sansa oli yrittänyt olla pilaamatta kenkiään koska ei ollut lainkaan varma, että heillä olisi varaa ostella uusia.  
  
”Hän osaa englantia”, Arya sanoi luettuaan kirjeen läpi Sansan jälkeen, ”tai sitten joku kirjoitti tämän hänelle.”  
  
”Hän tulee tänne”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Arya sanoi, ”se myös. Pitäisikö meidän varautua jotenkin?”  
  
”Millä tavalla?” Sansa kysyi.  
  
Arya painoi suunsa kiinni, kohautti olkapäitään ja jatkoi sitten aamupalan syömistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He lähettivät Briennen hakemaan Daenerysta asemalta ja seisoivat sitten ovien edessä ennen kuin tajusivat, ettei Brienne palaisi ainakaan tuntiin. Arya sanoi menevänsä käymään talleilla ja Sansa harkitsi hetken, pitäisikö hänen seurata. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut haista hevoselta, kun Jonin leski saapuisi. He eivät tienneet naisesta juuri mitään muuta kuin nimen. Oli parasta pyrkiä hyvään ensivaikutelmaan aivan varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
Hän käveli kirjaston läpi isän työhuoneeseen, siirteli papereita pöydällä ja yritti miettiä tilan asioita. Hetken päästä hän tajusi odottavansa koko ajan auton ääntä. Hän laittoi paperit pois ja käveli huoneiden läpi, jutteli hetken Davosin kanssa ja siirteli sitten kukkavaaseja pöydillä edestakaisin. Tietenkin oli aivan turhaa jännittää tällä tavalla, paitsi että ei hän _jännittänyt_ , hän oli vain hiukan huolestunut koska ei tiennyt naisesta mitään. Ehkä Daenerys ei tiennyt heidän elämäntavastaan mitään. Ehkä heillä ei olisi mitään puhuttavaa toisilleen. Ehkä Daenerys lähtisi seuraavana aamuna eikä enää ikinä ajattelisi heitä.  
  
Lopulta hän ei enää keksinyt, mitä olisi voinut seuraavaksi siirtää, ja sitä paitsi Davos oli alkanut vaivihkaa seurata häntä ja vilkuilla häntä huolestuneena. Hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut puhua tästä Davosin kanssa, ja niinpä hän istuutui yhdelle kirjaston sohvista ja yritti näyttää mahdollisimman tyyneltä. Kun Davos vilkuili häntä edelleen, hän käveli kirjahyllyn luo, valitsi satunnaisen kirjan ja teeskenteli lukevansa sitä. Jonkin ajan päästä hän tajusi, että teksti oli latinaksi. Hän yritti kääntää sivuja uskottavan tasaiseen tahtiin mutta ei ollut aivan varma, toimiko se. Davos oli tuntenut hänet lapsesta asti. Kun hän oli palannut kotiin sodan loputtua, hän oli tajunnut pelkäävänsä eniten sitä, että Davos tajuaisi heti mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Arya ei tajuaisi. Pojatkaan eivät tajuaisi jos koskaan palaisivat kotiin. Mutta Davos ymmärtäisi ja säälisi häntä.  
  
”Arvon lady”, Davos sanoi.  
  
Hän asetti kirjan viereensä sohvalle. Davos katsoi häntä pää hiukan kallellaan ja silmät vakavina, ja hän kiitti miestä ja varmisti että mekon helmat olivat suorassa. Sitten hän käveli suoraan ulko-oville ja tunsi miten Davos seurasi häntä.  
  
Brienne ajoi auton aivan ovien eteen. Sansa seisoi paikoillaan ja toivoi että Arya tulisi äkkiä, mieluiten nyt heti, Aryan pitäisi ehdottomasti olla täällä hänen kanssaan. Hän ei missään tapauksessa pystyisi vastaanottamaan tuota tuntematonta naista yksin. Hän yritti nähdä naisen kasvot auton ikkunalasien läpi mutta auringonvalo osui lasiin eikä hän erottanut mitään, ja sitten, luojan kiitos, Arya melkein juoksi talleilta häntä kohti. Hän mulkaisi Aryaa mutta onneksi Arya ei kuunnellut vaan harppoi hänen vierelleen ja ehti siihen juuri ennen kuin ovi avautui.  
  
Daenerys oli nostanut laukkunsa hiekalle ja kääntyi kartanoa kohti ennen kuin Brienne edes ehti ulos autosta. Brienne otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin ja vilkuili Sansaa kuin kysyäkseen mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä, ja Arya huojui puolelta toiselle ja kääri hihojaan niin kuin olisi aikonut ryhtyä tappelemaan Daeneryksen kanssa saman tien. Sansa ajatteli hajamielisesti, että mikäli Arya yrittäisi, hän ainakaan ei pystyisi nyt estämään siskoaan. Hän nielaisi ja koetti keskittyä.  
  
”Tervetuloa Winterfelliin”, hän sanoi.  
  
Daenerys katsoi suoraan häneen ja hymyili. ”Kiitos. Sinä olet varmaan Sansa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jos vain Jon olisi lähettänyt heille edes valokuvan, ehkä tämä olisi nyt ollut hiukan helpompaa. Hän oli odottanut jotakuta sellaista kuin ranskalaiset naiset aikakauslehtien valokuvissa, tummasilmäistä ja siroa, ruskeita hiuksia jotka kenties olisi leikattu moderniin tapaan hirvittävän lyhyiksi, ulottumaan hädin tuskin olkapäille. Tai ehkä hän oli sittenkin odottanut naista joka näyttäisi vähän Ygritteltä, punaisia hiuksia ja pisamia ja varovaista hymyä mutta teräviä silmiä.  
  
Daenerys käveli hänen luokseen ja tarttui hänen käteensä. Hän tuijotti naista suoraan kasvoihin vaikka Daeneryksen ote tuntuikin kummallisen lämpimältä jopa kankaan läpi. Daeneryksen silmät olivat omituisen väriset, tässä valossa ne näyttivät melkein violeteilta, ja sitten Daenerys nojasi häntä kohti ja hän tajusi sulkeneensa omat silmänsä. Aurinko paistoi hänen kasvoilleen, hän tunsi vieressään Aryan hämmentyneen odotuksen, ja sitten hän seisoi paikallaan kun Daenerys painoi poskensa hänen vasenta poskeaan vasten ja sitten oikeaa ja antoi nopean suudelman ilmaan.  
  
Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Daenerys seisoi taas hänen edessään ja oli päästänyt irti hänen kädestään.  
  
”Olet varmasti väsynyt matkan jäljiltä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Daenerys hymyili hänelle mutta ei vastannut. Hän tiesi että he kaikki odottivat jotain. Hänen pitäisi hallita tilanne. Hänen pitäisi kysyä Daenerykselta, kuinka matka oli mennyt, ja oliko tämä koskaan käynyt Englannissa, ja mitä mieltä tämä oli englantilaisesta maaseudusta, kiviaitoja oli niin paljon. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut itseään puhumaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli sisälle kartanoon, ja Daenerys seurasi häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Miten sinun nimesi lausutaan?” Arya kysyi.  
  
Daenerys sanoi nimensä muutaman kerran ja Arya toisti sen joka kerta hiukan turhautuneempana. Davos seisoi ovensuussa ja näytti hiukan järkyttyneeltä, ja Sansa yritti saada vielä hiukan syötyä ennen kuin luovuttaisi. Oli naurettavaa että hän hermoili tällä tavalla. Onneksi Arya kuitenkin osasi jutella Daenerykselle, niin että Sansa pystyi keräämään ajatuksiaan ja totuttelemaan siihen, että Jonin vaimo istui heidän pöydässään ja söi päivällistä heidän kanssaan.  
  
Hän oli antanut Daenerykselle yhden tyhjistä makuuhuoneista ja ehdottanut, että tämä voisi vaihtaa ylleen jotain mukavampaa. Daenerys oli kuitenkin katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin ja sanonut ettei ollut ottanut juurikaan tavaraa mukaan, ja hän oli nyökännyt koska ei ollut osannut sanoa juuri mitään muutakaan. He olivat palanneet kirjastoon ja hän oli pyytänyt Davosia tuomaan heille teetä, ja samalla hän oli miettinyt minkä takia oli niin yllättynyt. Ei se voinut johtua pelkästään Daeneryksen pitkistä vaaleista hiuksista.  
  
”Kuinka te tapasitte”, hän kuuli kysyvänsä, ”sinä ja Jon?”  
  
Daenerys kääntyi katsomaan häntä pöydän yli. Hän asetti haarukkansa ja veitsensä takaisin pöydälle ja ne kolisivat lautasen reunoja vasten.  
  
”Olin sairaanhoitajana rintamalla”, Daenerys sanoi ja tuijotti suoraan häneen. Ehkä nimenomaan Daeneryksen katse teki hänet levottomasti. Daenerys näytti siltä kuin ei olisi pelännyt mitään eikä olisi aikonut väistää kenenkään katsetta. ”Hän sai kranaatinsirpaleen olkapäähänsä viime elokuussa.”  
  
”Hän ei kertonut meille”, Arya sanoi, eikä Sansa tiennyt tarkoittiko Arya kranaatinsirpaletta vai Daenerysta.  
  
”Hän ei ehtinyt kirjoittaa”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
”Miten hän kuoli?”  
  
Sansa pidätti hengitystään. Daenerys vilkaisi häntä ja katsoi sitten Arya ilmeellä joka oli kummallisen kärsivällinen. ”Luoti meni läpi hänen keuhkoistaan. Ehdin nähdä hänet kenttäsairaalassa mutta hän ei ollut enää tajuissaan.”  
  
Arya tuijotti Daenerysta niin kuin olisi vaatinut tätä henkilökohtaisesti tekemään jotain asialle.  
  
”Tiedän että kuulitte vasta”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Minulle hän on ollut kuollut jo melkein puoli vuotta.”  
  
”Se on lyhyt aika”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Tarpeeksi pitkä sen tajuamiseen, ettei hän tule takaisin”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä. Daenerys katsoi häntä edelleen ja lopulta hän käänsi katseensa pois ja viittoi Davosia tuomaan jälkiruuan. Hänen kätensä tärisivät hiukan ja lusikka kilisi teekupin reunaa vasten. Arya työnsi hiuksia kaksin käsin pois kasvoiltaan ja näytti olevan aivan väärässä paikassa, ja Daenerys istui heidän välissään tyynenä ja kärsivällisenä niin kuin ei olisi lainkaan piitannut siitä, ettei toinen heistä pystynyt juomaan teetä tärisemättä ja että toinen vääntelehti tuolillaan niin kuin olisi ollut maanviljelijän eikä jaarlin tytär.  
  
”Miksi sinä tulit?” Arya kysyi puolessavälissä vanukasta.  
  
Daenerys ei näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä. ”Halusin tavata teidät.”  
  
Arya nyökkäsi ja jatkoi sitten syömistä. Daenerys katsoi Sansaa ja Sansa yritti sanoa itselleen, että kyse oli vain Daeneryksen silmistä, ne saivat hänet uskomaan että nainen oli jotenkin erilainen kuin muut. Silti hänestä tuntui, että Daenerys tiesi minkä takia he olivat kutsuneet hänet, vaikkeivat he tienneet sitä itse.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin Arya meni talleille ja Daenerys ja Sansa istuivat kahdestaan tyhjässä kirjastossa. Davos oli luultavasti jossain oven takana, valmiina katsomaan Sansaa huolestuneesti tai myötätuntoisesti mikäli sille olisi tarvetta. Daenerys katseli kirjahyllyjä ja näytti siltä ettei aikonut sanoa mitään, ja Sansa tajusi että oli itse liian väsynyt puhumaan, melkein niin kuin olisi jo käyttänyt kaikki sanansa. Ehkä hän oli käyttänyt ne loppuun jo kauan sitten, ennen kuin sota oli syttynyt ja ennen kuin hän oli lähtenyt kotoa mennäkseen naimisiin. Hän kuuli Daeneryksen hengityksen ja omansa ja sitten hän kuuli nojatuolin narahduksen, kun Daenerys nousi seisomaan, käveli kirjahyllyn luo ja kuljetti sormiaan niteiden selkämyksiä pitkin.  
  
”Teillä ei ole ketään muuta jäljellä”, Daenerys sanoi kirjoille.  
  
”Ei niin”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Ei minullakaan”, Daenerys sanoi ja veti yhden kirjoista syliinsä.  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Hetken päästä Daenerys käveli kirja käsissään takaisin tuolin luo, istuutui ja avasi kirjan syliinsä mutta ei lukenut. Ulkona aurinko laski ja myös kirjastossa valot haalistuivat. He istuivat hiljaa paikoillaan kunnes Arya tuli takaisin ja sanoi olevansa nälkäinen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hän oli ajatellut, että talo tuntuisi aamulla pienemmältä. Se oli kuitenkin edelleen valtava. Ujolta näyttävä kamarineito kysyi häneltä, tarvitsiko hän apua pukeutumiseen, ja livahti sitten karkuun ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä tytön nimeä. Hän tuijotti vähän aikaa omaa peilikuvaansa, tiukkaa juonnetta suun ympärillä, väsyneitä silmiä joita oli hankala saada hymyilemään. Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt tulla tänne. Mutta hän oli tullut, eikä hän jäisi piilottelemaan makuuhuoneeseen, jonne olisi Ranskassa mahtunut asumaan ainakin viisi tyttöä – vaikka tietenkin oli hiukan epäreilua verrata tätä siihen. Ranskassa hän oli ollut tavallinen ihminen, eikä tämä ollut tavallisten ihmisten talo.  
  
Kummallisinta kartanossa oli ehkä hiljaisuus. Hän oli ollut sodan viimeiset vuodet sairaanhoitajana kenttäsairaaloissa aivan rintamalinjan lähellä, ja valtavan rakennuksen äänettömyys tuntui melkein samalta kuin ne päivät, jolloin rintamalla ei ollut tapahtunut mitään ja he olivat odottaneet hiljaisuudessa, milloin se taas alkaisi. Tällaisen talon olisi voinut täyttää äänillä, mutta jopa hänen askeleensa katosivat pehmeisiin kokolattiamattoihin ja paksuihin verhoihin. Hän painoi kämmenensä kaidetta vasten ja käveli rappuset alakertaan, jossa hovimestari seisoi aivan yhtä vakavan muotokuvan vieressä ja nyökkäsi hänelle.  
  
”Lady Daenerys”, hovimestari sanoi, ”aamupala on katettu pieneen saliin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi ja hymyili miehelle, joka vilkaisi olkapäänsä yli ennen kuin katsoi häntä kulmat kurtussa.  
  
Myöhemmin hän oli miettinyt olisiko hän koskaan tutustunut Joniin, ellei Jon olisi ollut ainoa joka ei halunnut puhua kodistaan. Muut olivat kertoneet hänelle äideistään ja vaimoistaan, veljistään ja ihastuksistaan, pienistä maatiloista ja tutuista kaduista kaupungin laidalla, tehtaan kellojen äänistä. Jon ei ollut kertonut mitään. Kun hän oli kysynyt aivan ohimennen, Jon oli kääntänyt katseensa pois. Ehkä hän oli ollut utelias. Ehkä sen takia hän oli pysähtynyt Jonin sairaalavuoteen ääreen useammin kuin muiden. Mutta tietenkin oli turha katsoa taakseen. Hän oli halunnut tietää mitä Jon ei halunnut kertoa hänelle, ja kun Jon sitten lopulta oli alkanut kertoa, hän oli jo tiennyt miksi palasi Jonin luo.  
  
”Daenerys”, Sansa sanoi – _lady Sansa_ , Dany korjasi hiljaa mielessään. Mutta nainen seisoi pöydän ääressä ja katsoi häntä vakavana ja melkein kuin olisi miettinyt, mitä hän teki siellä, ja sitähän hän mietti itsekin. Ehkä hän antaisi heille mahdollisuuden. Ehkä he yllättäisivät hänet samalla tavalla kuin Jon.  
  
”Sansa”, hän vastasi, ja Sansan kasvoilla värähti jotain joka näytti lähinnä yllätykseltä. Hän istuutui paikalle joka selvästi oli katettu häntä varten ja ajatteli, että ehkä hän oli liian positiivinen. Jon oli ollut erilainen. Toisin kuin siskoillaan, Jonilla ei ollut oikeaa sukunimeä. Jos hän odottaisi heiltä paljon, hän luultavasti pettyisi.  
  
”Toivottavasti nukuit hyvin”, Sansa sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä. Nainen oli ilmeisesti jo toipunut siitä, että Dany oli puhutellut tätä pelkällä etunimellä. Pöydän toisella reunalla nuorempi sisar – _Arya_ , hän muistutti itseään, Jon oli puhunut Aryasta paljon enemmän kuin Sansasta – jatkoi syömistä niin kuin ei olisi kuunnellut heitä lainkaan.  
  
”Oikein hyvin, kiitos”, hän sanoi, ja kiitti sitten hovimestaria, joka ojensi hänelle teekupin. ”Makuuhuone oli tosin niin suuri, että pelkäsin eksyväni sinne jos heräisin keskellä yötä.”  
  
Sansa räpäytti silmiään. Arya nosti katseena lautasestaan, vilkaisi Danya ja sitten taas lautasta ja sitten naurahti.  
  
”Olen iloinen ettet eksynyt”, Sansa sanoi hiukan liian hitaasti.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Dany sanoi, ”aamupala vaikuttaa loistavalta.”  
  
Sansa laski teekuppinsa hitaasti alas pöydälle. Arya pyyhki suupieliään ja näytti siltä että koetti pyyhkiä samalla hymyn, ja hovimestari seisoi teekannu kädessään huoneen reunalla ja tuijotti Danya.  
  
”Daenerys”, Arya sanoi äänellä joka vihjasi, ettei tämä piitannut tippaakaan siitä, lausuiko nimen oikein vai väärin. Dany katsoi tyttöä pöydän yli mutta näki silti, miten Sansa suoristi selkänsä pöydän päässä. ”Me olemme arvailleet –”  
  
” _Arya_ ”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Me olemme arvailleet”, Arya sanoi astetta päättäväisemmällä äänellä, ”että millainen sinä olet. Jon ei kertonut sinusta mitään. Sansa epäili että vanhempasi ovat ehkä kauppiaita tai opettajia.”  
  
Dany tajusi hymyilevänsä. Sansa katsoi Aryaa silmät suurina ja hovimestari piteli edelleen teekannua ja näytti siltä että oli unohtanut mitä oli tekemässä.  
  
”Niinkö?” Dany kysyi ja otti pitkän kulauksen teekupistaan.  
  
”Niin”, Arya sanoi ja katsoi häneen melkein niin kuin Jon oli joskus katsonut: niin kuin olisi halunnut tietää mitä hänen sisällään oli. Hän oli aina pitänyt katseesta vaikka oli myöhemmin kiusannut Jonia siitä. Se oli saanut hänet miettimään, että ehkä hänen sisällään tosiaan oli jotain. Ehkä heidän kaikkien sisällä oli, siitä huolimatta mitä he näkivät joka päivä.  
  
”Olisi tietenkin reilua kertoa teille”, hän sanoi ja hymyili Aryalle teekupin yli, ”minähän tiedän jo jotain teistä.”  
  
”Tuskin kovin paljoa”, Arya sanoi.  
  
”Päivä vaikuttaa melko viileältä”, Sansa sanoi, ”mutta kenties myöhemmin voisimme käydä ratsastamassa.”  
  
”Ehkä Daenerys ei ratsasta”, Arya sanoi ja Sansa näytti siltä että olisi halunnut päästä heistä molemmista eroon nyt heti.  
  
”Kyllä minä ratsastan”, Dany sanoi, ”vähän. En ole tosin tehnyt sitä moneen vuoteen.”  
  
”Emme me oikeasti piittaa siitä, mitä sinun vanhempasi tekevät”, Arya sanoi, ”me olemme vain uteliaita. Olemme jutelleet kahdestaan monta kuukautta. Mutta voit kertoa jotain muutakin. Kerro meille millaista sodassa oli.”  
  
Dany avasi suunsa. Arya puraisi uuden palan paahtoleivästä mutta katseli edelleen häntä, ja hän mietti oliko mahdollista, että tämä oli ollut Aryan kysymys koko ajan.  
  
”Ette te halua tietää”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Kaikki olivat siellä”, Arya sanoi mutta ei katsonut enää häneen, ”kaikki paitsi me, eikä kukaan ole tullut takaisin.”  
  
Teekannu kolisi kun hovimestari asetti sen takaisin tarjottimelle. Dany vilkaisi Sansaa, mutta Sansa katsoi jo suoraan häneen ja kaikki puoliksi kohteliaat, puoliksi välttelevät vastaukset jähmettyivät hänen sisälleen. Sansa näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt pyytää häntä pysymään hiljaa. Yleensä sellaiset pyynnöt saivat hänet vain puhumaan enemmän.  
  
”Käydään kävelyllä aamiaisen jälkeen”, Sansa sanoi tasaisella äänellä. ”Haluaisin näyttää sinulle tilaa.”  
  
Dany nyökkäsi ja joi vähän lisää teetä. Arya levitti sanomalehden auki pöydälle arkki kerrallaan eikä katsonut häntä enää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sansa sanoi, kun he seisoivat lähimmällä kummulla katselemassa kartanoa ja niittyjä ja puutarhaa sen ympärillä. ”Aryan ei olisi pitänyt kysyä.”  
  
”Kumpaa asiaa?”  
  
”Mitään”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Dany huokaisi syvään ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut vähän enemmän päällään. Aurinko paistoi hänen selkäänsä mutta tuuli oli kylmä. Hänen vierellään Sansa näytti siltä ettei tuntenut sen paremmin tuulta kuin aurinkoakaan.  
  
”Totta kai te haluatte tietää”, hän sanoi lopulta. ”Jon ei kertonut teille mitään. Te ette edes tienneet että minua on olemassa. Ja sitten minä yhtäkkiä ilmestyn tänne.”  
  
”Me kutsuimme sinut.”  
  
”Teidän oli pakko kutsua minut.”  
  
Sansa avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja vilkaisi häntä. Hän piti katseensa kartanossa mutta huolehti siitä, että Sansan puoleinen suupieli hymyili aivan vähän.  
  
”Olisimme saattaneet kutsua sinut joka tapauksessa”, Sansa sanoi hetken päästä. ”En olisi ikinä kuvitellut että minä ja Arya jäisimme tänne kahdestaan. Emme edes lapsena leikkineet yhdessä. Ja kun palasin tänne –”  
  
”Palasit?”  
  
Hän näki kuinka Sansa nielaisi. ”Menin naimisiin vähän sodan alun jälkeen. Tulin tänne kun hän… kuoli.”  
  
”Ja Arya oli täällä.”  
  
”Hän oli täällä koko ajan”, Sansa sanoi. ”Hän halusi sairaanhoitajaksi – tai oikeastaan hän varmaan halusi taistelemaan, mutta kun se ei ollut mahdollista, hän yritti… hän yritti kai päästä tekemään _jotain._ Äiti piti hänet täällä. Kun äiti sairastui ja kuoli, hän yritti lähteä. Mutta sota loppui.”  
  
”Vihdoin.”  
  
”Vihdoin”, Sansa toisti ontolla äänellä. ”Kuvittelin aina että ainakin Jon palaisi.”  
  
”Luulen että hän odotti kuolevansa”, Dany sanoi, ”koko ajan, siitä asti kun hän sai sen luodin keuhkoihin ja selvisi siitä. Hän ei oikein voinut uskoa että oli edelleen elossa. Mutta ei hän tietenkään tiennyt. Kukaan ei tiennyt, jotkut kuvittelivat että eläisivät ikuisesti ja jotkut olivat ihan varmoja että kuolisivat, ja joka tapauksessa se tuli aina yllätyksenä.”  
  
”En voi kuvitella millaista siellä oli.”  
  
”Hyvä. En voi kertoa vanhemmistani, koska en ikinä tuntenut heitä.”  
  
Hän tunsi miten Sansa vilkaisi häntä. Hän oli kertonut Jonille vasta silloin kun oli tiennyt, ettei Jon säälisi häntä. Siihen oli mennyt ehkä kaksi tai kolme viikkoa. Silloin Jon oli jo kertonut hänelle tarinat lapsuudestaan palasina joista hän oli päätellyt, että Jon oli ollut onnellinen ja kuitenkin miettinyt, ettei mikään siitä kaikesta kuulunut hänelle.  
  
”Jon oli meidän veljemme”, Sansa sanoi. ”Ei sinun tarvitse kertoa mitään.”  
  
”Voisin lähteä”, Dany sanoi. ”En tiedä minne menisin, mutta keksisin kyllä jonkun paikan. Sota kesti niin pitkään että välillä unohdin, että joskus se kuitenkin loppuu.”  
  
”Älä lähde”, Sansa sanoi. ”Arya luulee että ajoin sinut pois eikä puhu minulle kuukauteen.”  
  
”Teillä on kyllä riittävästi huoneita.”  
  
Kun Sansa ei vastannut heti, hän kääntyi katsomaan naista. Sansa tuijotti kartanoa ja näytti siltä että yritti laskea ikkunoita. Jon ei ollut puhunut Sansasta lähes lainkaan, melkein niin kuin Sansa olisi puuttunut kaikista muistoista, tai kuin Sansa olisi ollut muistoissa mutta Jon olisi aina jostain syystä päättänyt katsoa toiseen suuntaan. Toisaalta siitä oli melkein viisi vuotta kun Jon oli lähtenyt täältä – vaikka Jon olisi puhunut Sansasta, se olisi ollut eri Sansa kuin tuo joka seisoi nyt Danyn vieressä ja näytti niin tyyneltä ja vakavalta, että oli vaikea kuvitella että mikään voisi houkutella tätä nauramaan.  
  
”Se on tosiaan hirvittävän suuri”, Sansa sanoi katsellen edelleen kartanoa. ”En tajunnut sitä lapsena. Silloin se oli… se vain oli. Mutta kun tulin takaisin…”  
  
”Kaikki olivat poissa.”  
  
Hän kuvitteli, että Sansa säpsähti hänen sanoilleen, mutta ehkä hän itse vain räpäytti silmiään. Hetken kuluttua Sansa sanoi uudestaan, että hän voisi hyvin jäädä joksikin aikaa, ja hän huomasi ettei juurikaan kuunnellut Sansan sanoja vaan mietti, miltä Sansan kasvot näyttäisivät jos nainen nauraisi. Jon oli ollut samanlainen, hirvittävän vakava, ja sitten kuitenkin muutaman kerran Jon oli nauranut ja sen jälkeen katsonut häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, oliko hän huomannut sen.  
  
Jälkikäteen hän oli usein ajatellut, että se oli ollut alusta saakka väliaikaista. Jon oli ollut niin varma ettei selviäisi hengissä. Hän oli houkutellut Jonia hymyilemään ja ehkä hän oli houkutellut Jonia myös uskomaan, että sota loppuisi joskus ja sitten ehkä he kaksi voisivat elää, yhdessä. Luultavasti hän ei ollut uskonut siihen itsekään. Ja Jon oli nähnyt hänen lävitseen ja pidellyt hänestä kiinni kunnes oli kuollut, ja hän oli miettinyt, oliko sittenkin pahempaa olla yksin sen jälkeen kun oli hetken ollut jonkun kanssa.  
  
Mutta hän ei sanoisi mitään tästä kaikesta Sansalle, ei ainakaan vielä. Hän käveli Sansan vierellä, kun nainen esitteli hänelle omenapuita ja ruusupensaita, ja kaikki näytti hiukan keskeneräiseltä, mikä ei luultavasti johtunut sodasta vaan keväästä. Jos hän jäisi tänne riittävän pitkäksi aikaa, ennen pitkää hän kysyisi Sansalta, minkä takia Jon ei ollut puhunut siskostaan. Tai ehkä hän yrittäisi houkutella myös Sansan hymyilemään.  
  
Kun he palasivat kartanoon, hovimestari seisoi oven vieressä ja odotti heitä. Sansa tervehti miestä lämpimällä äänellä joka sai naisen kasvotkin näyttämään erilaisilta. Dany katseli pihatietä ja kujaa ja niittyjä sen ympärillä ja odotti, kun Sansa puhui miehen kanssa iltapäiväteestä. Kun he kävelivät sisälle, hovimestari seurasi heitä muutaman askeleen päässä. Kellot raksuttivat epätahtiin toistensa kanssa, matot vaimensivat kaikki muut äänet, ja hän seurasi Sansaa ja ajatteli, että hän oli tässä kaikessa ainoa palanen joka ei tiennyt, millä paikalla sen olisi kuulunut pysyä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Toisena yönä hän näki unta Jonista. Unessa sotilaspappi oli juuri vihkinyt heidät, ja hän piteli Jonin käsiä omiensa välissä ja näki Jonin kasvoista, että tämä tiesi kuolevansa. Herättyään hän ei heti muistanut missä oli, mutta sitten hän tunnisti liian kaukana olevat seinät ja liian pehmeän vuoteen ja painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn. Kyllä hän oli tiennyt ettei se kestäisi pitkään. Mikään mikä tapahtui sodan aikana ei voinut kestää pitkään, ei sodan yli, ei siihen maailmaan mikä väistämättä seuraisi mutta mitä oli mahdotonta kuvitella etukäteen. Ja nyt hän oli täällä. Oli tietenkin ollut hiukan hullua tulla, mutta hän oli ollut töissä siinä pienessä sairaalassa Etelä-Ranskassa ja päivät olivat olleet samanlaisia ja silti hän oli jo alkanut unohtaa. Kun Sansa oli kirjoittanut hänelle, hänestä oli tuntunut että Jon oli oikeasti ollut olemassa.  
  
Kolmantena yönä hän nukkui melko hyvin, ja kun hän heräsi, hän tiesi heti missä oli. Hän pyysi kamarineidolta apua mekon valitsemisessa, ja vaikka hänellä oli vain kaksi, tyttö näytti ilahtuneelta eikä lähtenyt aivan niin kiireellä. Hän solmi hiuksensa itse letille ja ajatteli, että ehkä hän voisi tehdä jotain. Pakkohan täällä oli olla jotain, mitä hän voisi tehdä. Mutta kun hän aamiaisella sanoi sen Sansalle, Arya nauroi ja sanoi sitten vievänsä hänet myöhemmin ratsastamaan.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Totta kai tarvitsee”, Arya sanoi, ”ei olisi kohteliasta kieltäytyä.”  
  
”Ratsastaminen kuulostaa hyvältä”, Dany sanoi, ja Davos kaatoi heille toisen kierroksen teetä ja vilkaisi häntä melkein hyväksyvästi. Hän hymyili hovimestarille ja tämä näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä mutta ei kuitenkaan läikyttänyt teetä.  
  
Hän tajusi melko nopeasti, että Sansa oli mahdollisesti yrittänyt pelastaa hänet. Kun he olivat ratsastaneet niittyjen yli melkein siihen kohtaan, jossa mäki kaartoi alaspäin ja kartano katosi näkyvistä, Arya sanoi ettei Jon ollut koskaan pitänyt Sansasta. Dany vilkaisi olkansa yli ja näki, kuinka punatukkainen hahmo seisoi liikkumattomana pääovien edessä ja katsoi heidän peräänsä.  
  
”Niinkö?” hän sanoi ja Arya pyöräytti silmiään.  
  
”Se ei ollut aivan kokonaan Sansan vika”, Arya sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä ilmeellä, joka kysyi _voitko uskoa_. ”He olisivat varmaan tulleet myöhemmin ihan hyvin toimeen jos olisivat yrittäneet. Mutta Sansa oli lapsena sitä mieltä ettei Jon ollut oikeasti meidän veljemme. Hän toisti sitä joskus ihmisille jotka kävivät täällä kylässä. Luulen että hän pyysi myöhemmin anteeksi mutta he eivät silti oikeastaan edes puhuneet toisilleen.”  
  
”Jon ei sanonut tuosta mitään.”  
  
”Ei varmaan”, Arya sanoi, ”hän ei sanonut silloinkaan mitään, mutta hän oli kyllä hirvittävän vihainen. Joskus yritin saada häntä myöntämään sen mutta se ei onnistunut millään. Hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta ja sitten lopulta hän alkoi murjottaa. Mutta siitä on tietysti hirvittävän pitkä aika.”  
  
”Hän puhui kyllä sinusta.”  
  
Arya keräsi hevosensa ohjat paremmin käsiinsä. Dany odotti jotain, ehkä yhtä niistä samoista tarinoista joita Jon oli joskus kertonut hänelle pikkusiskosta, joka halusi leikkiä merirosvoja ja tutkimusmatkailijoita. Arya kuitenkin hoputti hevosensa raviin heti, kun he olivat taas tasaisella maalla. Danyn hevonen seurasi pyytämättä, ja hän tarttui toisella kädellä sen harjaan kunnes hänen kehonsa muistaisi taas hiukan paremmin, miten tämä tehtiin.  
  
”Missä te tapasitte?” Arya kysyi, kun he olivat ravanneet jo jonkin aikaa ja niityt alkoivat vaihtua harvaksi lehtimetsäksi.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Aryaa. Tyttö hidasti käyntiin mutta tuijotti häntä ilmeellä joka antoi ymmärtää, että hänen olisi parempi vastata. ”Kenttäsairaalassa.”  
  
”Jon oli haavoittunut.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Se oli –”, Arya aloitti ja käänsi sitten äkkiä katseensa eteenpäin, ”- sen jälkeen kun hän sai sen luodin keuhkoihin.”  
  
”Hän oli aika pitkään siellä. Me ehdimme jutella.”  
  
”Oliko hän rakastunut sinuun?” Arya kysyi ja tuijotti eteenpäin hevosen korvien välistä.  
  
Dany nielaisi. Jostain syystä hänen teki mieli nauraa, vaikka tietenkin se oli aivan hullua. Hän näki Aryan kasvoista ja olkapäistä ja ohjia puristavista sormista että tämä oli tärkeää, vaikka hän ei tiennyt millaista vastausta tyttö toivoi. Ja hän voisi sanoa mitä tahansa. Mikä tahansa vastaus olisi luultavasti melkein yhtä totta.  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Arya vilkaisi häntä terävästi. ”Miten niin ehkä?”  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, Dany sanoi, ”ja siitä on pitkä aika.”  
  
Aryan silmät näyttivät kaventuvan. ”Sinun pitäisi sanoa että totta kai hän oli rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”Mutta te ette menneet naimisiin rahan takia.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Koska Jon ei ajattelisi sellaista”, Arya sanoi.  
  
”Ei hän ajatellutkaan”, Dany sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Ilma tuoksui kummalliselta, ehkä joiltain englantilaisilta alkukevään kasveilta joita hän ei tunnistanut. ”Luulen että hän halusi uskoa että oli yhä hengissä.”  
  
”Mutta tietenkin hän oli hengissä.”  
  
”Hän kuvitteli joka päivä kuolevansa”, Dany sanoi, ”ja lopulta hän oli oikeassa. Minä sain välillä hänet hymyilemään. Luulen että hän yritti pitää siitä kiinni.”  
  
”Hän oli minun paras ystäväni”, Arya sanoi ja hoputti hevosensa pienen puron yli. Danyn hevonen seurasi perässä. Hän piteli hiukan lujemmin kiinni ja toivoi ettei Arya huomannut, kuinka hän huojui satulassa. Sitten hän oli jo puron toisella puolella ja Arya oli tietenkin huomannut, mutta sillä ei ollut juurikaan väliä. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja Arya katseli häntä niin kuin olisi toivonut näkevänsä Jonin hänen tilallaan.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin Arya kyseli häneltä, mistä Jon oli puhunut, mitä Jon oli aikonut tehdä sodan jälkeen, missä he olivat menneet naimisiin, oliko Jonilla ollut ystäviä, oliko revennyt keuhko parantunut kunnolla, olisivatko he tulleet takaisin Englantiin. Hän sanoi, että varmasti Jon olisi tullut takaisin. Arya katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi epäillyt että hän valehteli, mutta hän tuijotti takaisin niin kauan että Arya luovutti. Sitten Arya ehdotti hänelle laukkakilpailua seuraavaan mutkaan taakse, ja hän epäili että se oli jonkinlainen rangaistus.  
  
Illalla Sansa halusi tietää, mitä mieltä hän oli ollut säästä ja ratsastusreitistä, ja hän mietti edelleen, miten ihmeessä hän voisi enää tietää oliko Jon ollut rakastunut häneen, ja oliko sillä enää mitään väliä. Sansa kuitenkin jatkoi puhumista ja hän oli siitä melkein iloinen.  
  
Neljäntenä aamuna hän käveli portaat alas eikä kartano tuntunut aivan niin suurelta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kuka on Ygritte?”  
  
Sansa laski kirjan hitaasti syliinsä ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän katsoi takaisin Sansaan. Hän oli melko varma ettei Sansa ollut lukenut tuota kirjaa ainakaan kahteenkymmeneenviiteen minuuttiin. Hän itsekin oli jossain vaiheessa lakannut lukemasta omaansa. Sen jälkeen hän oli kuunnellut kellojen raksutusta ja Sansan sivunkääntöjen rahinaa, joka vaikutti kummallisen säännölliseltä vaikka Sansan silmät katsoivatkin jonnekin kirjan ohi.  
  
”Mitä Arya sanoi?” Sansa kysyi tasaisella äänellä.  
  
”Ei juuri mitään”, hän vastasi. He olivat kahdestaan kirjastossa. Arya oli lähtenyt jo jokin aika sitten sanomatta mitään. Sansa oli sanonut Davosille, että he istuisivat täällä vielä hetken ja menisivät sitten nukkumaan, Davosin ei ollut mitään syytä valvoa heidän takiaan. Dany oli jo ryhtynyt miettimään, että ehkä Sansa ei jostain syystä halunnut olla yksin. ”Hän vain sanoi etten ole yhtään samanlainen kuin Ygritte.”  
  
Sansan suupielet nytkähtivät ja palasivat sitten tavalliselle paikalleen.  
  
”Sansa”, Dany sanoi, ja Sansa pudisteli hitaasti päätään mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan häntä.  
  
”Ygritte oli täällä kamarineitona”, Sansa sanoi. ”He rakastuivat. Tai Jon sanoi että he rakastuivat. Me kuvittelimme että Jon karkaa ja menee hänen kanssaan naimisiin.”  
  
”Mutta hän ei mennyt.”  
  
”Isä halusi että hän jäisi. Isällä oli aina paljon suunnitelmia Jonia varten. Lopulta Ygritte lähti. Hän ei jaksanut odottaa että Jon päättäisi.”  
  
Dany avasi suunsa, mutta Sansan toinen suupieli taipui ilottomaan hymyyn ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään.  
  
”Me luimme sen kirjeen”, Sansa sanoi, ”sen minkä Ygritte kirjoitti Jonille. Jon oli hirveän vihainen, mutta varmaan hän oli helpottunut että sai olla meille vihainen eikä hänen tarvinnut olla vihainen Ygrittelle.”  
  
”Hän ei ikinä puhunut Ygrittestä.”  
  
”Oletko –”, Sansa aloitti ja painoi sitten suunsa takaisin kiinni.  
  
Dany pudisteli päätään. Sansa katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi ollut varma uskoiko, ja hän hymyili vaikka tiesi kyllä, ettei Sansa vastaisi hymyyn, Sansan silmät vain tutkisivat häntä. Huoneessa oli jo hämärää, Sansan hiukset näyttivät tummilta takan häilyvässä valossa ja Sansa tuntui taas jähmettyneen paikalleen.  
  
”Hän ei puhunut sinustakaan”, Dany sanoi lopulta.  
  
Sansa säpsähti ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Toivoin niin kovasti että hän tulisi kotiin. Sitten olisin voinut koettaa korjata edes jotain.”  
  
_Korjata mitä_ , Dany ajatteli, mutta luultavasti Sansa tarkoitti vain niitä vanhoja riitoja, typeriä juttuja joita lapset sanoivat kun eivät vielä ymmärtäneet mitään, tai ymmärsivät juuri sen verran että osasivat satuttaa toisiaan. Hän päätti olla kysymättä. Sansa katseli häntä ja pudisteli sitten hetken päästä päätään. Muutama hiussuortuva pääsi karkuun Sansan kampauksesta ja putosi kasvojen eteen, ja Sansa työnsi niitä takaisin korvan taakse ja painautui sitten tuolin selkänojaa vasten niin kuin olisi pelännyt valuvansa muuten lattialle. Dany yritti muistaa, oliko vielä koskaan nähnyt Sansan istuvan muuten kuin selkä suorana.  
  
Sansa nosti kirjan sylistään, käänsi sen oikein päin ja katsoi sivua niin kuin olisi ollut hieman yllättynyt siitä. Dany nosti oman kirjansa kasvojensa eteen mutta ei lukenut sitä, ja hetken päästä hän laittoi sen syrjään. Sansa käänsi sivuja koko ajan hitaammin ja hitaammin ja katsoi lattiaa mutta ei varmasti nähnyt mitään, ja kellot raksuttivat, ja kaikkialla oli aivan hiljaista, ja jossain vaiheessa Sansan pää keinahti toiselle sivulle tuolinselkää vasten.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen että joku huusi. _Hyökkäys_ , hän ajatteli ja yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta hän ei ollutkaan omassa sängyssään kenttäsairaalaan liepeillä, eikä mitään hyökkäystä ollut, sota oli ohi ja kaikki se oli jäljellä enää hänen mielessään, paitsi huuto joka oli nyt muuttunut pehmeäksi valitukseksi.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Tuli takassa oli muuttunut hiillokseksi ja huone oli melkein pimeä, eikä hän tuntenut sitä riittävän hyvin, kirjahyllyjen varjot näyttivät vierailta ja uhkaavilta. Hän näki kuitenkin, kuinka Sansan pää taipui puolelta toiselle nojatuolilla ehkä kahden metrin päässä hänestä, ja kuinka Sansan sormet puristivat tuolin käsinojia.  
  
Hänen pitäisi tietenkin kutsua jotakuta. Hän nousi seisomaan ja otti askeleen kohti ovea ennen kuin jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hän voisi herättää Davosin tai Aryan, mutta Sansa keräisi itsensä ja pahoittelisi aiheuttamaansa vaivaa ja kävelisi sitten ulos kirjastosta yhtä arvokkaasti ja tyynesti kuin aina muulloinkin. Ja hän oli jo tässä.  
  
Kun hän kumartui Sansan viereen, Sansa avasi silmänsä ja tarttui häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Sansa?”  
  
Sansa veti terävästi henkeä ja räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Sansa”, Dany sanoi uudestaan niin hiljaa ja niin tasaisella äänellä kuin osasi, koska Sansa puristi häntä edelleen ranteesta, ”minä olen tässä.”  
  
Sansan sormet putosivat hänen ranteeltaan. Hän kuuli Sansan hengityksen raskaana huoneessa, ja oman hengityksensä, ja kellon.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sansa sanoi ohuella äänellä, joka selvästi yritti tavoittaa tavanomaista arvokkuuttaan eikä aivan pystynyt siihen. ”En ollut… en aikonut…”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Dany sanoi ja pudottautui istumaan lattialle. Hänen olisi luultavasti nyt pitänyt sanoa, että huomenna olisi varmasti kaunis päivä ja että kenties he voisivat käydä ratsastamassa, ja sitten hän olisi syyttänyt äkillistä väsymystä tai sitä että keskiyö oli ollut jo kauan sitten, ja hän olisi toivottanut Sansalle hyvää yötä tyynesti niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Mutta hänen rannettaan kihelmöi yhä ja hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi lujempaa kuin sen olisi pitänyt, ja Sansa tuijotti suu raollaan pimeyteen ja hengitti edelleen aivan liian nopeasti.  
  
”Sansa?” hän sanoi niin varovasti kuin osasi.  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Sinä näit painajaista”, hän sanoi, ja Sansa painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hän aikoi sanoa että myös hän näki painajaisia, miehiä jotka tulivat kenttäsairaalaan ilman käsiä, miehiä joiden iho oli palanut ja joiden silmät eivät nähneet mitään, miehiä jotka eivät sanoneet sanaakaan ja miehiä jotka kertoivat kaikista joita olivat koskaan rakastaneet. Sitten hän muisti ettei Sansa ollut nähnyt sotaa.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä Sansan kyynärvarren päälle ja Sansa veti kätensä pois.  
  
”Mitä se oli?” hän kysyi.  
  
Sansa avasi silmänsä ja käänsi katseensa pois hänestä. Hän kuvitteli tuntevansa miten Sansa haki sanoja, tai ehkä se johtui siitä että muulloin Sansa aina sanoi jotain, jotakin kohteliasta ja sovittelevaa, sellaista mikä sopi tilanteeseen eikä ärsyttänyt ketään eikä oikeastaan kertonut mitään. Nyt Sansa avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan, ja hän painoi kämmenensä polvien päälle, nousi seisomaan ja suoristi hameensa helman. Sansan selkä oli suorassa ja silmät tuijottivat varjoja huoneen toisella reunalla.  
  
”On melko myöhä”, Dany sanoi ja odotti, mutta Sansa ei sanonut _tosiaan, hyvää yötä_ vaan räpytteli silmiään ja puristi sormiaan nyrkkiin ja taas auki. Hän tuijotti vähän aikaa Sansan sormia ja huokaisi sitten syvään. ”Voisin ehkä lukea vielä vähän aikaa”, hän sanoi ja käveli takaisin tuolinsa luo, nosti kirjan syliinsä ja asetteli sen oikein päin, ”ehkä voisin jättää jonkin valon päälle niin näkisin paremmin.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä, mutta oli liian pimeää eikä hän ei nähnyt Sansan silmiä kunnolla. Kun hän napsautti valot päälle, Sansa käänsi katseensa taas eteensä ja kumartui sitten nostamaan lattialle pudonneen kirjansa. Dany katseli loputtomia kirjahyllyjä ja lievästi epämukavia tuoleja ja raskaita verhoja ja välillä vaivihkaa Sansaa, joka painoi kirjaa jalkojaan vasten muttei edes teeskennellyt lukevansa sitä.  
  
Huoneen toisella reunalla seisova kaappikello näytti puoli kolmea, kun Sansa laittoi kirjan syrjään, nousi seisomaan ja sanoi, että kenties he voisivat mennä nukkumaan. Dany ei ollut varma oliko siihen mennessä jo nukkunut hiukan. Ehkä hän oli torkkunut ja sitten aina herännyt pelastamaan kirjansa ennen kuin se tipahti hänen sylistään, ja joka kerralla Sansa oli ollut tuolillaan kirja yhä käsien välissä, ja jotenkin hän oli tiennyt ettei Sansa nukkunut. Nyt hän nousi seisomaan ja sanoi että tosiaan, häntä hiukan väsytti jo, ja he kävelivät rinnakkain portaat ylös. Kun hän pysähtyi oman huoneensa ovelle, hän kuvitteli hetken että Sansa sanoisi jotain, mutta sitten Sansa nyökkäsi ja jatkoi kävelyä. Hän nojasi ovenkarmiin ja katsoi, kuinka Sansa katosi kahden huoneen päähän pää pystyssä ja sormet niin suorina että näytti siltä kuin ne olisi pakotettu siihen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sansa ei katsonut häntä aamiaispöydässä. Hän jutteli Aryalle, joka näytti hiukan epäluuloiselta mutta kertoi hänelle lopulta ihmisistä joita he harkitsivat tilanhoitajiksi ja vuokralaisesta jonka lampaat olivat karanneet metsään eikä kaikkia ollut vieläkään löydetty. Hän kysyi myös Davosilta, mitä tämä ajatteli säästä, ja hovimestari tuijotti häntä silmät suurina mutta sanoi että se oli _oikein mainio, arvon lady_ , ja hän sanoi ettei kokenut olevansa lady, ja Davos katsoi Aryaa ja Sansaa mutta Sansa joi teetään ja Arya vain nauroi. Ja välillä hän kuvitteli että Sansa katsoi häntä, mutta aina kun hän kääntyi katsomaan, Sansan silmät tarkkailivat jotain näkymätöntä vastakkaisella seinällä.  
  
Hän aikoi jutella Sansalle aamiaisen jälkeen vaikkei tiennyt lainkaan mitä sanoisi eikä edes ollut varma, mistä hän itse asiassa halusi puhua. Sansa kuitenkin sanoi käyttävänsä päivän selvittämällä tilan raha-asioita, ja Davos näytti lievästi paheksuvalta ja Arya alkoi puhua tilanhoitajaehdokkaiden haastatteluista. Dany meni käymään talleilla ja käveli sen jälkeen niityillä kartanon ympärillä ja yritti miettiä mitä sanoisi Sansalle, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa hän alkoi miettiä sitä, miten oli yhä täällä eikä tiennyt mitä tekisi jatkossa. Hän oli ollut täällä vieraana jo viikon, hänen pitäisi ryhtyä tekemään jotain tai etsiä töitä tai lähteä pois. Hän oli melko varma että sekä Sansa että Arya halusivat hänen jäävän, ainakin vähäksi aikaa, ainakin toistaiseksi, ja hän oli myös melko varma ettei se johtunut hänestä itsestään vaan siitä, että Arya ja Sansa odottivat kotiin niin montaa ihmistä jotka eivät koskaan tulisi.  
  
Lopulta hän käveli kylään asti. Matkalla hän näki metsässä yhden lampaan mutta ei tiennyt mitä tehdä asialle, ja niinpä hän vain jatkoi matkaa. Kylä oli pieni ja hiljainen ja ihmiset katsoivat häntä tavalla joka tuntui vihjaavan, että he kyllä he tiesivät kuka hän oli mutta eivät olleet lainkaan varmoja, mitä olisivat ajatelleet siitä. Hän hymyili heille ja he näyttivät melko järkyttyneiltä. Ja sitten hän käveli sairaalan ohi ja seisoi muutaman minuutin verran kadulla ja yritti arvailla, voisiko hän työskennellä tuolla, ja kannattaisiko hänen yrittää, ja mitä hän kertoisi itselleen syyksi siihen että oli päättänyt jäädä. Mikään ei sitonut häntä tähän paikkaan. Jon oli kuollut. Hän ei tuntenut Aryaa eikä Sansaa. Sitten joku alkoi tuijottaa häntä takaisin sairaalan ikkunoista ja hän päätti jatkaa matkaa.  
  
Hän joi teetä yksin kirjastossa ja ehdotti että Davos joisi hänen kanssaan, ja Davos katsoi häntä melkein kärsivällisesti ja sanoi sitten, että ymmärsi kyllä että tavat olivat etelässä hiukan toisenlaiset. Hän sanoi, ettei Ranska ollut etelässä vaan idässä, ja Davos näytti siltä että koetti kovasti olla kärsivällinen hänen kanssaan. Päivällisellä hän yritti taas jutella Aryan kanssa, ja kun Arya ei puhunut hänelle lampaista, hän kyseli Ygrittestä. Arya näytti ensin hämmentyneeltä ja vilkuili Sansaa, mutta Sansa vaikutti olevan heidän molempien ulottumattomissa, ja niinpä Arya kertoi lopulta miten oli löytänyt Jonin ja Ygritten suutelemasta tallien takaa ja Jon oli säikähtänyt niin pahasti että oli kompastunut hevosten vesikaukaloon. Dany nauroi ja kuvitteli taas että Sansa katsoi häntä, mutta kun hän vilkaisi Sansaa, Sansa tuijotti jälkiruokaansa.  
  
Myöhemmin hän istui kirjastossa samalla tuolilla kuin eilen ja yritti päättää, pitäisikö hänen jo kiivetä yläkertaan. Arya oli sanonut menevänsä vielä talleille ja Sansa oli sanonut jotain raha-asioista, ja nyt Davos vilkuili häntä myötätuntoisesti ja kyseli kymmenen minuutin välein, olisiko jotain mitä hän haluaisi. Lopulta hän laittoi kirjan syrjään ja aikoi lähteä, ja silloin hän kuuli pehmeät askeleet raollaan olevan huoneen toiselta puolelta.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja mietti sitten, miksi ihmeessä oli tehnyt niin.  
  
Sansa pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja katsoi häntä, ja hän avasi suunsa ja ajatteli että jotain pitäisi sanoa, mieluiten jotain kohteliasta ja tyhjänpäiväistä. Mutta hän ei osannut puhua sillä tavalla, ja ennen kuin hän ehti keksiä mitään, Sansa veti syvään henkeä niin kuin olisi kerännyt itsensä ja käveli saman tuolin luo kuin eilen. Hän katsoi kuinka Sansa nyökkäsi hänelle ja sitten istuutui, ja hän istuutui myös. Kirja oli hänen vieressään nurin päin mutta hänestä tuntui, että jos hän nyt ottaisi sen käsiinsä, Sansa ei sanoisi hänelle mitään koko yönä.  
  
Hän ei aikonut sanoa mitään painajaisista. Sansa puhuisi hänelle jos haluaisi. Hänellä oli omat painajaisensa, eikä hän ei tiennyt Sansan asioista mitään. Hän oli täällä vain, koska hän oli tavannut Sansan veljen kaukana täältä ja mennyt naimisiin vaikkei ollut aivan varma minkä takia ja koska Sansa kaipasi veljeään ja koska hänellä ei ollut ketään muuta.  
  
”Sansa”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sansa kääntyi häntä kohti. ”Toisinaan –”  
  
Hän odotti jatkoa, mutta Sansa painoi hitaasti suunsa takaisin kiinni. Sansan rintakehä liikkui ylös ja alas hengityksen tahdissa, ja hän kuunteli Sansan hengitystä ja hiljaisuutta heidän ympärillään. Hän oli sanonut niille pojille ja miehille kenttäsairaalassa, että sota loppuisi joskus, he saattaisivat päästä kotiin, he voisivat nähdä vielä kaikki rakkaansa. Mutta nyt hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.  
  
”Ne painajaiset –”, hän aloitti.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sansa sanoi, kun hän yritti miettiä jatkoa.  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Älä ole. Tarkoitin että… ne ovat oikeita asioita.”  
  
Sansa katsoi häntä.  
  
”Menneitä asioita”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Daenerys –”  
  
” _Dany_ ”, hän sanoi ja yritti sitten hymyillä, mutta hänen rannettaan kihelmöi siitä kohdasta josta Sansa oli puristanut viime yönä, ”sano minua Danyksi. _Daenerys_ on niin… _kuulen_ miten mietit että miten se pitäisi lausua.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi, ”Dany. On jo myöhä. Kenties meidän pitäisi mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
”Tai voimme istua täällä vähän aikaa. Ei minulla ole kiire.”  
  
Sansa katsoi häntä. Hän katsoi Sansaa. Jos he olisivat olleet kenttäsairaalassa, hän olisi puristanut Sansan kättä ja uskotellut että kaikki menisi paremmin. Nyt hän asettautui hiukan mukavampaan asentoon tuolilleen ja katsoi miten Sansa teki saman. Varjot liikkuivat seinillä ja Sansan pää kallistui hitaasti puolelta toiselle. Dany lakkasi seuraamasta aikaa. Ja lopulta, kun hän oli jo melkein torkahtanut ja kun Sansa oli painanut silmänsä kiinni, Davos pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja melkein tipautti teekannun käsistään nähdessään, että he olivat yhä siellä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja tätä lisää! Tässä luvussa onkin tehty uusia henkilöstövalintoja Donwto- siis Winterfelliin, niitä inspiroi FinFanFunissa Arte!

Valo läikkyi verhojen välistä huoneeseen. Hän kääntyi toiseen suuntaan ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, mutta valo hiipi silmäluomien alle. Muutaman tunnin päästä Davos odottaisi häntä aamiaiselle pieneen saliin. Hän ei onnistuisi nukahtamaan enää tänä aamuna, ja jos niin kuitenkin kävisi, hän ehtisi nukkua vain hetken. Sitä paitsi hän saattaisi nähdä unia.  
  
Hän nousi istumaan, työnsi peitot syrjään ja painoi jalkapohjat pehmeälle matolle. Kun hän oli tullut takaisin, Davos oli kysynyt häneltä, ottaisiko hän lady Starkin huoneen. Myöhemmin hän oli miettinyt, että ehkä niin olisi sittenkin ollut parempi. Sen sijaan hän oli pudistellut päätään ja palannut omaan vanhaan huoneeseensa, ja nyt hän nukkui tässä samassa sängyssä, jossa hän oli haaveillut typeriä haaveitaan. Siitä tuntui olevan hirveän pitkä aika. Jos hän olisi voinut kurottaa sinne, hän olisi tarttunut itseään olkapäistä kiinni ja ravistellut niin lujaa että huolella aseteltu kampaus olisi purkaantunut.  
  
Mutta ehkä vika ei ollut ollut haaveissa. Toisinaan hän tajusi ajattelevansa samoja asioita edelleen: sitä miten hänellä olisi oma kotinsa, paikka joka todella kuuluisi hänelle, ja joku jonka kanssa hän jakaisi sen. Sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja koetti muistuttaa itseään siitä että oli taas kotona. Tänne hän oli halunnut palata siitä illasta asti jona oli mennyt naimisiin. Täällä hän pysyisi. Ja jos hän ja Arya olisivat täällä kahdestaan, ainakin se olisi parempi kuin olla aivan yksin.  
  
Hän käveli peilin eteen, istuutui ja koetti solmia hiuksensa leteille, mutta käsiä alkoi särkeä eikä hän pystynyt kuvittelemaan, miltä kampaus näytti takaapäin. Hän voisi tietenkin kutsua Missandeita, mutta kamarineito luultavasti sytytti parhaillaan tulia alakerran huoneisiin. Ensimmäisinä viikkoina paluunsa jälkeen, silloin kun hän ei ollut nukkunut juurikaan, hän oli muutaman kerran mennyt alakertaan kun aurinko ei ollut vielä edes noussut. Jostain syystä hän oli kuvitellut löytävänsä vain hiljaiset huoneet, mutta sen sijaan hän oli joutunut juttelemaan palvelijoille, jotka olivat näyttäneet järkyttyneiltä nähdessään hänet siihen aikaan.  
  
Peilikuva näytti väsyneeltä. Aikoinaan hän oli harjoitellut hymyilemistä tämän peilin edessä, nyt hän toisinaan toivoi että olisi saanut sen kohteliaan hymyn jäänteet katoamaan kasvoiltaan. Hän kiinnitti viimeiset suortuvat letille ja mietti pitäisikö sen tekeminen aloittaa alusta, mutta toisaalta ei sillä enää ollut juurikaan väliä. Ja hän harjoittelisi. Jonain päivänä hän osaisi laittaa hiuksensa yhtä hyvin kuin Missandei tai toiset kamarineidot. Eikä hän kaivannut enää vieraita käsiä koskemaan hiuksiaan. Jos Jeyne olisi ollut yhä täällä -  
  
Mutta Jeyne oli lähtenyt jo ennen kuin Sansa oli päättänyt mennä naimisiin.  
  
Hän valitsi mekon jonka ulottui itse kiinnittämään ylös saakka. Kun hän oli valmis, hän avasi verhot ikkunan edestä ja istuutui sitten takaisin sängylle, koska oli vielä liian aikaista mennä alakertaan, oli liian myöhäistä nukkua, eikä ollut mitään muuta mitä hän olisi voinut tehdä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut nähnyt unia tänä yönä. Ehkä se oli sattumaa, tai ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän ja Daenerys olivat istuneet kirjastossa kunnes hän oli melkein nukahtanut ja Davos oli katsonut heitä sillä ilmeellä, joka kertoi että hovimestari oli syvästi hämmentynyt eikä koskaan sanoisi sitä ääneen.  
  
Hänen ei olisi pitänyt kertoa Daenerykselle mitään.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet reisiään vasten ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei ollut kertonut Daenerykselle mitään, mutta ehkä Daenerys oli arvannut, että oli jotain mitä hän ei ollut kertonut.  
  
Hänen pitäisi olla varovaisempi. Daenerys lähtisi kuitenkin ennen pitkää. Ei ollut mitään syytä puhua sellaisista asioista ihmiselle, joka saattaisi lähteä koska tahansa.  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä hän käveli rappuset alakertaan ja teeskenteli ettei huomannut Olannaa, joka paimensi palvelijat nopeasti pois hänen tieltään. Hän ei saisi puhua kenellekään joka lähtisi, mutta ei myöskään kenellekään joka ei aikonut lähteä. Ja kaikki tiesivät jotain, ainakin palasia, ja sekin oli liikaa. Hän ei saisi puhua, koska sitten hän näkisi sen heidän silmistään aina kun he katsoisivat häntä, eikä se ikinä haalistuisi.  
  
Aamiaisella Daenerys sanoi, että aikoi kysyä töitä kylän sairaalasta. Arya kysyi _miksi_ ja Davos asetti ylimääräisen kananmunan Sansan lautaselle. Daenerys sanoi että aikoi jäädä joksikin aikaa ja tarvitsi tekemistä, ja Sansa söi kananmunan ennen kuin Davos ehti pyytää anteeksi. Hänen kätensä tärisivät hiukan, mutta luultavasti kukaan ei huomannut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sinä iltana hän aikoi mennä yläkertaan melkein heti päivällisen jälkeen. He olivat puhuneet siitä, pitäisikö heidän etsiä koillisreunan maatilalle uusi vuokralainen nyt, kun Robert Waters ei enää kyennyt hoitamaan sitä ja kaikki pojat olivat kuolleet sodassa. Hän oli väsynyt ja hänen ohimoillaan painoi jokin, joka ei luultavasti johtunut keskustelusta, ja lisäksi hän oli kauhuissaan siitä että hänen pitäisi kohta nukkua. Mutta se oli hiljaista kauhua, samanlaista kuin ennen, pehmeää ja hallittavissa. Hän sanoi aikovansa mennä aikaisin nukkumaan ja tunsi miten vanha hymy taipui kutsumatta hänen kasvoilleen. Hän ehti portaikkoon saakka ennen kuin Daenerys pysäytti hänet.  
  
”Sansa”, Daenerys sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, joka tuntui kuuluvan jonnekin muualle kuin tähän taloon. Ehkä jos he olisivat tavanneet jossain kaukana, hän olisi voinut olla vain _Sansa._  
  
Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Daenerys seisoi ensimmäisellä askelmalla, piteli kiinni kaiteesta ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt, että hän yritti paeta.  
  
”Daenerys”, hän sanoi. Hänen pitäisi sanoa, että hän tosiaan oli jo väsynyt, hirvittävän väsynyt, ehkä Daenerys voisi keskustella Aryan kanssa esimerkiksi… jostain. Mutta sanat tuntuivat kummallisen raskailta, ja myös hymy oli jo valunut pois hänen kasvoiltaan eikä hän saanut sitä enää takaisin.  
  
”Sinä varmaan puhut ranskaa”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Sansa räpytteli silmiään mutta Daenerys vain katsoi häneen niin kuin olisi todella kaivannut vastausta. ”Kyllä. Jonkin verran.”  
  
”Ajattelin lukea vähän aikaa ennen kuin menen nukkumaan. Minulla on _La Petite Fadette_ kesken.”  
  
Sansa tajusi puristavansa kaidetta liian lujasti. Hän irrotti otteensa ja toivoi sitten että olisi keksinyt mitä tehdä käsillään.  
  
”Mutta toisinaan olisi mukava lukea ääneen”, Daenerys sanoi, ”jos joku kuuntelisi.”  
  
Sansa avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Daenerys hymyili aivan lyhyesti.  
  
”Mutta ehkä yläkerrassa. Jottei hovimestarisi taas ylläty.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti melkein siltä kuin hän olisi ollut hiukan hengästynyt. Kummallista. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti nousemaan portaita, ja Daeneryksen pehmeät askeleet seurasivat häntä. Koko ajan hän odotti että joku kutsuisi häntä nimeltä ja kysyisi mitä hän oli tekemässä, mutta tietenkin se oli typerää. Hän odotti ääniä joita ei enää kuulisi, koska niitä ihmisiä ei enää ollut.  
  
Yläkerran käytävällä Daenerys pysähtyi omalle ovelleen ja työnsi sen auki, ja Sansa käveli huoneeseen ennen kuin ehti pohtia yhtään enempää. He olivat antaneet Daenerykselle yhden vierashuoneista, eikä täällä ollut aaveita. Hän odotti kunnes Daenerys nyökkäsi kohti tuolia peilin edessä, ja sitten hän käänsi sen poispäin peilistä ja kuvitteli että Daeneryksen silmät seurasivat häntä. Daenerys istuutui sängylle ja riisui kengät jaloistaan, ja Sansa katsoi miten ne putosivat lattialle. Sitten Daenerys alkoi lukea.  
  
Aluksi hän ymmärsi kutakuinkin, mitä Daenerys sanoi. Sitten hän lakkasi yrittämästä. Hän kuunteli Daeneryksen vakaata, huolellista ääntä, joka tuntui täyttävän koko huoneen niin ettei sinne mahtunut mitään muuta. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi laittaneensa silmät kiinni, mutta Daenerys jatkoi lukemista niin kuin ei olisi huomannut lainkaan. Ja kun häntä alkoi väsyttää, Daeneryksen ääni kaikui edelleen hänen mielessään.  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Daenerys oli lopettanut lukemisen, seisoi sängyn vieressä ja riisui mekkoaan.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse mennä vielä”, Daenerys sanoi, kun Sansa nousi seisomaan.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi ja käveli suoraan ovelle, vaikka askeleet tuntuivatkin hiukan horjuvilta niin kuin osa hänestä olisi yhä ollut unessa. ”Hyvää yötä.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Daenerys sanoi hänen selkänsä takana, ja sitten ovi sulkeutui.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Lähetin Gendryn hakemaan sitä miestä asemalta”, Arya sanoi ja käänsi sanomalehden sivua. ”He ovat täällä varmaan vähän alle tunnin päästä.”  
  
”Gendryn?” Sansa kysyi. ”Ja ketä miestä?”  
  
Arya painoi kämmenensä sanomalehdelle jonkun silmälasipäisen miehen kasvojen viereen ja huokaisi äänekkäästi. ”Sinä olet ollut vähän outo koko aamun. Mikä sinua vaivaa?”  
  
”Kerro nyt vain”, Sansa sanoi. Pöydän toisella reunalla Daenerys joi teetä keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Gendry on meidän autonkuljettajamme. Sinä olet jutellut hänen kanssaan vaikka kuinka monta kertaa.”  
  
Sansa otti oman teekuppinsa pöydältä. ”Olen pahoillani. En muistanut hänen nimeään.”  
  
”Ehkä sinä olet kipeä”, Arya sanoi, mutta äänensävystä päätellen se oli tarkoitettu vain loukkaukseksi. ”Ja me sovimme että haastattelemme herra Baelishia tänään. Tilanhoitajaksi.”  
  
”En minä unohtanut sitä”, Sansa sanoi nopeasti. ”Olin vain… ajatuksissani.”  
  
”Yritä nyt herätä”, Arya sanoi, ”koska hän on täällä kohta, ja sinä saat huolehtia kaikista niistä kohteliaisuuksista. Ja muistatko sen kirjeen minkä hän lähetti? Sen missä hän sanoi kuulleensa, että näytät ihan äidiltä?”  
  
Sansa painoi teekupin mahdollisimman vakaasti takaisin pöydälle. Hän oli lukenut herra Baelishin kirjeen isän työpöydän ääressä kahdesti ennen kuin oli saanut itsensä uskomaan, että heidän pitäisi kutsua mies Winterfelliin joka tapauksessa.  Herra Baelish yritti luultavasti vain olla kohtelias. Ja he tarvitsivat jonkun, ja jopa Davos sanoi kuulleensa, että herra Baelish oli ollut Baratheonin tilanhoitajana pitkään ja hoitanut tehtävänsä hyvin.  
  
”Omituista kyllä ettemme ole koskaan nähneet häntä”, Arya sanoi, ”jos hän kerran tunsi äidin ja isän niin hyvin.”  
  
”Siitä on kauan”, Sansa sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Davos hätkähti ja näytti oitis huolestuneelta, ja hän hymyili miehelle, kääntyi sitten takaisin kohti pöytää ja tajusi että myös Daenerys katsoi nyt häntä. ”Menen hetkeksi… menen isän työhuoneeseen. Valmistautumaan. Davos, ilmoita minulle sitten kun herra Baelish saapuu.”  
  
Hän kuvitteli, että sekä Daenerys että Arya katsoivat hänen peräänsä. Davos avasi hänelle oven ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, ja hän lupasi itselleen että vähän myöhemmin hän kysyisi Davosilta, mitä se jokin oli. Hän sulki työhuoneen oven perässään ja istuutui sitten pöydän eteen, painoi selän tuolia vasten ja katsoi pöydän yli ikkunaa ja maisemaa sen takana. Tässä isä oli istunut. Tässä hän nyt istui.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin hän kuuli, miten auto pysähtyi pääovien eteen. Hän oli jo noussut seisomaan, kun ovi narahti ja Davos asettautui ovensuuhun. Hän kiitti hovimestaria ja hymyili sitten, koska Davos näytti edelleen huolestuneelta. Arya seisoi jo eteisessä, mutta Daenerysta ei näkynyt – tietenkään Daenerysta ei näkynyt, Daeneryshan oli heidän luonaan vain vierailemassa. Ehkä nainen oli mennyt ratsastamaan tai kävellyt kylälle tai istui puutarhassa ja luki kirjaansa.  
  
”Daenerys sanoi käyvänsä talleilla”, Arya sanoi.  
  
”En minä kysynyt sitä”, Sansa sanoi ja käveli kohti pääovia, ja Arya huokaisi äänekkäästi niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain hullua.  
  
Ulkona valo oli niin kirkasta, että hän joutui räpyttelemään silmiään hetken ennen kuin tottui siihen. Arya näytti siltä että aikoi tönäistä häntä kylkeen, ja heidän edessään hoikka teräväsilmäinen mies oli jo noussut ulos autosta ja käveli heitä kohti leveä hymy kasvoillaan.  
  
”Lady Stark”, herra Baelish sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. Mies näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt etsiä jotain hänen kasvoiltaan, mutta sitten tämä kääntyi kohti Aryaa ja tutkiva ilme katosi. ”Lady Arya! On niin hienoa nähdä teitä.”  
  
”Herra Baelish”, Sansa sanoi. Mies pysähtyi aivan hänen kasvojensa eteen ja hän piti selkänsä suorassa eikä nojannut taaksepäin. ”Tervetuloa Winterfelliin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, herra Baelish sanoi. ”Siitä on aivan liian kauan, kun olen viimeksi käynyt täällä.”  
  
”Arvon lady”, Davos sanoi, ja Sansa tajusi että hovimestari oli siirtynyt hiukan lähemmäksi häntä, ”kirjasto on valmiina teitä varten.”  
  
Hän kiitti Davosia ja otti sitten askeleen kohti ovea ja samalla askeleen kauemmaksi herra Baelishista. Mies hymyili hänelle melkein niin kuin olisi tajunnut mitä hän teki, mutta hän kieltäytyi ajattelemasta sitä. Hän kuvitteli liikaa, ja varmasti se johtui siitä, mitä herra Baelish oli kirjoittanut.  
  
Hän ei pitänyt herra Baelishista. Se tuntui melko selvältä viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun mies nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan kirjastossa ja kysyi, kai hänelle oli kerrottu, kuinka paljon hän muistutti Catia. Hän näki sivusilmästään kuinka Arya katsoi häntä ja tuolilla istuvaa miestä ja sitten taas häntä, ja hän pyysi herra Baelishia pysyttelemään asiassa, ennen kuin Arya ehti sanoa saman paljon arvaamattomammin. Herra Baelish hymyili niin kuin olisi uskonut näkevänsä hänen lävitseen. Hän kysyi, kuinka paljon mies tiesi maanviljelyn käytännön asioista, ja pohti samalla, mitä mies kuvitteli näkevänsä.  
  
Kun Davos ohjasi herra Baelishin ulos kirjastosta, Sansa istuutui yhdelle pehmeistä nojatuolista ja painautui selkänojaa vasten. Hän halusi painaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni, mutta Arya käveli pientä ympyrää hänen edessään käsivarret ristittyinä rinnan päälle.  
  
”No?” hän kysyi, kun Arya jatkoi kävelemistä ja alkoi nykiä hihojaan.  
  
”En pidä hänestä”, Arya sanoi, ”hän on omahyväinen ja kuvittelee tuntevansa meidät. Mutta hän kuulostaa siltä että osaisi hoitaa työnsä.”  
  
”Meidän on pakko löytää joku.”  
  
”Mutta jos hän olisi oikeasti tuntenut äidin”, Arya sanoi ja istuutui tuolille Sansaa vastapäätä, ”kai äiti olisi sanonut jotain?”  
  
”Siitä on pitkä aika.”  
  
”Tai ehkä äitikään ei pitänyt hänestä.”  
  
”Meidän pitää kutsua hänet päivälliselle. Ehkä sen jälkeen tiedämme mitä teemme.”  
  
”Voisimme palkata hänet vähäksi aikaa”, Arya sanoi ja katsoi häntä kuin olisi toivonut, että hän pistäisi vastaan. ”Lähetetään hänet sitten pois jos se ei toimi.”  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi, ja Arya näytti pettyneeltä.  
  
Kun Arya oli lähtenyt, kirjaston hiljaisuus tuntui raskaalta ja tiheältä. Sansa kuunteli askelia seinien takaa ja kaappikellon nakutusta. Jos vain olisi ollut joku toinen joka olisi voinut tehdä päätöksen hänen puolestaan, mutta ketään ei ollut. Kun hän oli tullut takaisin Winterfelliin, hän oli melkein hätkähtänyt tajutessaan, että hän oli nyt sen jonka päätöstä odotettiin. Davos oli kutsunut häntä lady Starkiksi ja vasta silloin hän oli tajunnut, kuinka kovasti oli toivonut että voisi taas olla vain _Sansa._  
  
Mutta ainakaan kukaan ei ollut kutsunut häntä Ramsayn nimellä. Joskus unissa se kaikui yhä hänen päässään, _rouva Bolton_ , ja herättyään hän tuijotti itseään peilistä ja yritti muistaa, että se nimi oli kadonnut Ramsayn mukana. Hän oli jättänyt sen kun oli palannut kotiin.  
  
”Arvon lady?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli. Davos seisoi ovensuussa ja näytti hiukan kiusaantuneelta siitä että oli häirinnyt häntä. Hän nousi seisomaan ja nyökkäsi Davosille, ja ovi kolahti raskaasti, kun hovimestari painoi sen kiinni.  
  
”Mistä on kyse?” hän kysyi, kun mies seisahtui hänen eteensä ja vilkuili vuorotellen häntä ja kirjahyllyjä.  
  
”Arvon lady”, Davos sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan, ”asia ei tietenkään kuulu minulle lainkaan.”  
  
”Davos”, Sansa sanoi ja hymyili miehelle, vaikka suupielet tuntuivat väsyneiltä ja Davos luultavasti näki sen, ”kerro minulle.”  
  
Davos huokaisi syvään. ”Tiedätte että työskentelin täällä jo sinä kesänä jolloin herra Baelish vieraili täällä.” Davos pysähtyi hetkeksi ja vilkaisi Sansaa kuin olisi odottanut lupaa jatkaa. Sansa nyökkäsi ja Davosin otsa rypistyi entisestään. ”Se oli hiukan sen jälkeen kun äitinne oli tullut kartanoon. Olisi toki ennakkoluuloista tuomita mies sellaisen perusteella, mikä tapahtui yli kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten, mutta…”  
  
”Davos”, Sansa sanoi, kun Davos näytti unohtuneen pohtimaan sitä, kannattiko miestä tuomita niin vanhan asian perusteella ja saattoiko asiaa ylipäänsä kertoa Sansalle.  
  
”En luottaisi häneen”, Davos sanoi ja näytti niin kiusaantuneelta, että Sansan teki mieli taputtaa miestä olkapäälle. Joskus hän olisi voinut tehdäkin niin, silloin ennen sotaa ja ennen kaikkea. Mutta silloin hän oli ollut lady Sansa. Isä oli tehnyt kaikki päätökset, ja he kaikki olivat tienneet, että myöhemmin Robb ottaisi isän paikan.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi ja yritti työntää isän ja Robbin hahmot pois mielestään. Hän oli jo kauan sitten lakannut unohtamasta toisinaan, että he olivat poissa.  
  
”Ei mitään, arvon lady”, Davos sanoi, ”ei mitään mikä olisi tullut minun mieleeni. Kyse oli enemmänkin…”  
  
”Kerro vain.”  
  
”Uskon että hän oli rakastunut lady Starkiin”, Davos sanoi ja katsoi häntä vakavana. Joskus lapsena äiti oli yrittänyt selittää hänelle, minkä takia Davos ei ollut perhettä samalla tavalla kuin isä ja äiti ja hänen siskonsa ja veljensä. Myöhemmin äiti oli selittänyt hänelle myös sen, minkä takia Jon ei ollut oikeasti hänen veljensä, ei kokonaan, vaikka kaikki kutsuivat häntä veljeksi ja vaikka hän asui heillä. Hän oli uskonut äitiä.  
  
”Kiitos, Davos”, hän sanoi nyt ja nyökkäsi hovimestarille, joka katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi ihmetellyt, eikö hän ymmärtänyt tilanteen vakavuutta.  
  
”Arvon lady”, Davos sanoi hitaasti. Se kuulosti kysymykseltä.  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Sansa sanoi. ”Mutta hän saattaa silti olla paras tilanhoitaja jonka nyt löydämme. Ja lady Stark on kuollut.”  
  
Davos katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa vielä jotain, ja hän suoristi selkänsä ja toivoi että Davos lukisi vastauksen hänen kasvoiltaan.  
  
Päivällisellä Daenerys kyseli herra Baelishilta, mitä tämä oli tehnyt sodan aikana ja kuinka hän tunsi Starkit, ja jotenkin Daenerys sai kohteliaasti ja melkein vilpittömän ystävällisesti kysyttyä kaikki ne asiat, joita Sansa olisi halunnut kysyä, mutta jotka olisivat tulleet ulos hänen suustaan terävinä ja epäluuloisena. Sitten Baelish kyseli Daenerykselta sodasta ja Jonista ja siitä, kuinka tämä oli matkustanut toisesta maasta saakka tavatakseen kuolleen miehensä rikkaat sukulaiset. Arya tuijotti Sansaa pöydän yli ja näytti siltä että harkitsi pitäisikö Daenerys pelastaa kysymyksiltä, mutta Daenerys hymyili Baelishille ja jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla sai miehen kuulostamaan pikkumaiselta ja ennakkoluuloiselta.  
  
Hieman ennen jälkiruokaa Daenerys kääntyi katsomaan suoraan Sansaan jonkin erityisen vihjaavan kysymyksen jälkeen, ja Sansa oli liian väsynyt kääntääkseen katsettaan pois. Daenerys hymyili hänelle ja hän tajusi hymyilevänsä takaisin. Daenerys näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä.  
  
Kun Sansa myöhemmin kertoi Petyr Baelishille, että he toivoivat tämän jäävän Winterfellin tilanhoitajaksi, mies kiitti häntä ja sanoi että hänellä oli Catelynin silmät. Hän sanoi että mies neuvottelisi tilanhoitoon liittyvistä asioista ensisijaisesti Aryan kanssa ja asuisi huomisesta eteenpäin mökissä tilan etelälaidalla. Hän oli varma että miehen silmät seurasivat häntä, kun hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tajusi vasta silloin odottaneensa koputusta, kun Daenerys työnsi hänen makuuhuoneensa oven raolleen ja pujahti sisään. Hän laski kamman kädestään peilipöydälle ja kääntyi ympäri, ja Daenerys seisoi juuri oven sisäpuolella ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Herra Baelish ei olisi saanut udella sinulta niitä kaikkia asioita”, hän sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani että me emme –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Daenerys sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. Hän katsoi kuinka nainen painoi oven kiinni selkänsä takana ja vilkaisi sitten tuolia ikkunan vieressä. Hän nyökkäsi, ja Daenerys istuutui tuolille ja asetteli aamutakkinsa liepeet polviensa yli. Hän muisti tuon aamutakin, se oli ollut morsiamen huntuna joskus, kun hän oli lapsena yrittänyt saada Aryaa leikkimään häitä kanssaan. ”Kyllä minä osaan pitää puoleni. Ja kaikki mitä hän sanoi oli totta. Onhan teillä enemmän rahaa kuin minulla.”  
  
”Mutta et sinä ole täällä sen takia”, Sansa sanoi ja sitten melkein puraisi itseään kieleen tajutessaan mitä oli sanonut. Daenerys hymyili hänelle ja nosti sitten kirjan syliinsä mutta ei avannut sitä.  
  
”Hän pitää sinusta”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Sansa nousi seisomaan, käveli ikkunan luokse ja veti verhot kiinni. Hän tiesi, että Daenerys katseli häntä, mutta se ei tuntunut yhtään samalta kuin ne katseet, joita hän halusi hangata pois iholtaan.  
  
”Ja sinä tiedät sen”, Daenerys sanoi, kun hän palasi tuolilleen ja käänsi sen niin että katsoi suoraan ikkunan edessä istuvaan naiseen, ”ja silti palkkasit hänet.”  
  
”Hän sopii tilanhoitajaksi. Ja hän voi jutella suurimman osan asioista Aryan kanssa.”  
  
”Mutta et pidä siitä, miten hän katsoo sinua”, Daenerys sanoi ja katsoi häntä. ”Minä olisin käskenyt hänen häipyä.”  
  
”Me tarvitsimme jonkun”, hän sanoi. ”Minun täytyy pitää huolta tästä paikasta.”  
  
”Kävin kysymässä töitä kylän sairaalasta”, Daenerys sanoi. ”He kyllä näyttivät siltä etteivät uskoneet, että olen koulutettu sairaanhoitaja, ja he taisivat säikähtää kun eivät osanneet sanoa nimeäni. Mutta sanoin että voin tehdä mitä vain työtä.”  
  
”Minä voin puhua heidän kanssaan”, Sansa sanoi. ”He kyllä kuuntelisivat –”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Daenerys sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ”kyllä he huomaavat mitä minä osaan. Voin ihan hyvin siivota lattiaa ja kantaa vesilaseja muutaman päivän.”  
  
”Sinä aiot jäädä”, Sansa sanoi ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni vähän liian myöhässä. Ehkä hän oli vain väsynyt. Siitä se varmasti johtui. Sen takia hän sanoi Daenerykselle asioita joita ei olisi pitänyt sanoa ääneen, ja ehkä myös siksi, että Daenerys hymyili hänelle niin kuin olisi odottanutkin juuri sitä kommenttia.  
  
”Toistaiseksi. Jos haluat minut tänne.”  
  
Sansa nielaisi. Daenerys istui liikkumattomana siinä tuolilla ikkunan edessä Sansan makuuhuoneessa ja katsoi suoraan häneen niin kuin olisi odottanut rehellistä vastausta. Eikä hän tiennyt millä muulla tavalla tuollaiseen kysymykseen voisi vastata.  
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Daenerys sanoi ja taputti kirjaa sylissään. ”Voisin lukea vähän aikaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Daenerys avasi kirjan ja kuljetti sormiaan sivua pitkin melkein kuin olisi silittänyt sitä. Kun Daenerys alkoi lukea, Sansa veti syvään henkeä ja painoi molemmat jalat kiinni mattoon. Tällä kertaa hän ei edes yrittänyt ymmärtää, mitä Daenerys sanoi. Aluksi nainen vilkaisi häntä muutaman kerran ja hän suoristi aina selkänsä ja räpytteli silmiään kunnes ne vastasivat tasaisesti Daeneryksen katseeseen, mutta sitten Daenerys alkoi pitää katseensa kirjan sivuilla silloinkin kun käänsi sivua tai veti henkeä. Sansa katseli raskaita verhoja ikkunan edessä, tapetin pyöreäreunaisia kuvioita, tummanpunaista mattoa Daeneryksen paljaiden jalkojen alla, Daeneryksen polvia joista toinen oli aseteltu toisen päälle ja näkyi terävänä kulmana vaalean alushameen alla, sormia jotka pitelivät kirjaa avoimena varovaisesti niin kuin se olisi saattanut särkyä, vaaleanruskeita käsivarsia joista toisessa oli ranteen yläpuolella vanha palovamma, vaaleaa palmikkoa joka valui olkapään yli rinnalle ja keinahti aina kun Daenerys käänsi sivua tai vaihtoi asentoa…  
  
”Mistä sinä näet unta?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Daenerys piti kirjaa nurin päin sylissään ja katsoi häntä, ja hän yritti muistaa milloin Daenerys oli lakannut lukemasta mutta ei ollut varma. Hän kuuli heidän molempien hengityksen ja hänen jalkansa painuivat raskaina kiinni mattoon.  
  
”Miehestäni”, hän sanoi, ja Daenerys katsoi suoraan häneen niin kuin ei olisi lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, että hän kertoi.  
  
”Entisestä miehestäsi”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Kuulin että hän kuoli.”  
  
Hiljaisuus tuntui liukuvan ihon alle ja jähmetti kädet ja jalat paikoilleen. Sansa hengitti sisään ja sydän löi raskaasti rintalastaa vasten.  
  
”Kävin alakerrassa ennen päivällistä”, Daenerys sanoi ja katsoi suoraan häneen. ”Olanna paimensi minut nopeasti takaisin ylös, mutta ehdin kysyä mitä sinä teit sodan aikana. Olanna sai sen kuulostamaan siltä ettei kukaan pitänyt hänestä.”  
  
”Ramsaysta”, Sansa sanoi. Nimi kuulosti ontolta ja silti hän tajusi puristavansa omia polviaan niin että rystyset alkoivat muuttua valkeiksi.  
  
”Minä näen unia kenttäsairaalasta”, Daenerys sanoi tasaisella äänellä, joka tuntui täyttävän koko huoneen vaikka varmasti he molemmat puhuivat aivan hiljaa, ”unia joissa olen taas siellä ja sinne kannetaan koko ajan lisää miehiä, miehiä joilla ei ole jalkoja, miehiä joilla ei ole käsiä, miehiä joilla ei ole kasvoja. Jotkut huutavat ja kuulen sen vielä kun olen herännyt. Ja toisinaan he eivät huuda ja tiedän unessakin että he ovat jo kuolleet, enkä voi tehdä yhtään mitään, ja heitä tuodaan vain lisää ja lisää. Mutta luulen että se on erilaista kuin sinun… kuin se mitä sinulle tapahtui. Koska se ei ollut henkilökohtaista. Se tapahtui kaikille. Koko maailma oli tullut hulluksi ja me vain… satuimme olemaan siellä.”  
  
”Et voi tietää mitä minulle tapahtui”, Sansa sanoi. Jostain syystä se tuntui melkein kysymykseltä.  
  
Daenerys pudisteli päätään. ”Mutta voin arvata. Olen nähnyt paljon ihmisiä.”  
  
”Et ketään sellaista kuin Ramsay”, Sansa sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Hänen ei olisi tietenkään pitänyt sanoa mitään. Hän ei puhunut Ramsaysta, ei ikinä, ei kenellekään, siksi että ehkä sillä tavalla Ramsayn muisto joskus haalistuisi. Hän painoi kämmenen solisluutaan vasten ja hieroi sormenpäillään arven reunaa. Se oli niistä vanhin. Ensimmäisinä viikkoina hän oli tajunnut koskevansa sitä jatkuvasti. Ehkä hän ei vain ollut voinut uskoa mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta nyt hän uskoi, eikä hän unohtaisi, mutta ajan kuluessa se haalistuisi niin kuin arvetkin. Hän kääntyi ympäri keskellä lattiaa, mutta Daenerys katsoi suoraan häneen niin kuin ei olisi pelännyt mitään mitä hän saattaisi sanoa.  
  
”Mikä tuo on?” Daenerys kysyi.  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
Daenerys nyökkäsi kohti Sansan kämmentä, joka lepäsi yhä hänen solisluunsa päällä. Hän katsoi ensin kättään ja sitten Daenerysta ja sitten taas kättään. Kun hän nosti sormensa alusmekon kaula-aukolle, hän kuvitteli että Daenerys säpsähti, mutta ehkä himmeä sähkövalo vain välkähti.  
  
Hän veti mekkoa sen verran sivuun että arven alku näkyi.  
  
Daenerys avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Sansa asetteli mekon huolellisesti takaisin paikoilleen ja katsoi sitten käsiään, mutta ne olivat aivan vakaat. Daeneryksen katse seurasi häntä kun hän käveli huoneen toiselta laidalta toiselle, pysähtyi ensin oven ja sitten ikkunan eteen, työnsi verhoja hiukan syrjään ja katseli puiden ja mäkien hahmoja tummaa taivasta vasten, ja sitten taas Daenerysta, joka näytti siltä että aikoi istua siinä hänen makuuhuoneessaan niin kauan että hän sanoisi jotain.  
  
Hän käveli takaisin tuolinsa luo, istuutui sille ja taitteli kädet syliinsä. Silloin, kun hän oli juuri mennyt naimisiin, hän oli joskus katsonut itseään peilistä Ramsayn lähdettyä ja kaikki hänessä oli tärissyt. Mutta siitä oli hirveän pitkä aika. Hän nosti katseensa Daenerykseen.  
  
”Lue minulle jotain”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mistä kirjoista sinä pidät? Lue minulle jotain.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään täällä”, hän sanoi, mutta Daenerys katseli häntä ja lopulta hän käveli lipaston luo ja tutki laatikot yksitellen. Hän oli piilottanut _Pikku prinsessan_ alimmaiseen joskus vuosia sitten ja nyt se tuntui melkein huonolta vitsiltä, mutta Daenerys painoi kämmenensä tuolin käsinojia vasten ja nojasi hiukan taaksepäin ja hymyili niin kuin olisi nimenomaan toivonut, että hän lukisi _Pikku prinsessaa.  
  
_ Hän luki niin kauan että kirja alkoi tuntua painavalta hänen kädessään. Daenerys oli jo sulkenut silmänsä mutta hätkähti ja katsoi häntä heti kun hän lopetti, ja hän luki vielä muutaman minuutin ja laittoi kirjan sitten sivuun. Daenerys nousi seisomaan, nyökkäsi hänelle ja käveli sitten ovelle aamutakin liepeet viistäen mattoa.  
  
Sansa katsoi sulkeutunutta ovea kunnes tajusi palelevansa. Huone tuntui kummallisen tyhjältä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän sanoi itselleen että mikään ei ollut muuttunut. Hän ei ollut edes sanonut Daenerykselle juuri mitään. Daenerys tiesi nyt sen minkä kaikki olivat muutenkin arvanneet. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut kenenkään puhuvan siitä, mutta kyllä hän näki miten Missandei katsoi häntä joka kerta, kun hän sanoi ettei tarvinnut apua, hän riisuisi alusmekkonsa itse ja kylpisi yksin ja pukeutuisi yksin ja Missandei voisi myöhemmin letittää hänen hiuksensa. Hän kyllä näki ilmeet heidän kasvoillaan kun he melkein mainitsivat Ramsayn ja sitten viime hetkessä painoivat suunsa kiinni. Ja tietenkin hän oli huomannut, ettei kukaan ollut sanonut hänelle olevansa pahoillaan Ramsayn kuolemasta.  
  
Paitsi Petyr Baelish. Petyr Baelish oli jäänyt seisomaan isän kirjahyllyn viereen, vaikka kaikki asiat oli jo puhuttu ja Arya oli lähtenyt huoneesta tavanomaiseen tapaansa nopeasti ja ilman kohteliaisuuksia. Sansa oli jo miettinyt kuinka tekisi saman, ja silloin Baelish oli sanonut _kuulin että miehesi menehtyi, lady Sansa. Otan osaa._  
  
Hän painoi jalkapohjat kylpyammeen reunaa vasten ja liukui niin alas että lämmin vesi ulottui jo häntä leukaan. Hän oli avannut hiuksensa ja nyt ne leijuivat hänen ympärillään vedessä. Lapsena hän oli ollut niistä ylpeä. Myös Ramsay oli pitänyt niistä. Silloin kun Ramsay ja Theon olivat tulleet Winterfelliin ensimmäistä kertaa, ehkä kesällä 1915, Ramsay oli illalla kävellyt hänen kanssaan portaikon ylös ja sitten pysähtynyt hetkeksi hänen eteensä, kurkottanut häntä kohti niin kuin olisi aikonut koskea hänen hiuksiinsa ja vetänyt sitten kätensä pois. Hän oli kammannut hiuksensa huolellisesti sinä iltana ja miettinyt kuinka hyvän valinnan hän tekisi. Myöhemmin hän oli usein ajatellut, että ehkä Theon oli yrittänyt varoittaa häntä mutta ei ollut uskaltanut. Ehkä sen takia Theon oli viimeisenä iltana seurannut häntä katseellaan. Hän oli kuvitellut että Theon oli ollut kateellinen Ramsaylle.  
  
Hän ei ollut nähnyt Theonia sen illan jälkeen jolloin Ramsay oli kuollut. Theon ei ollut tullut edes hautajaisiin ja hän oli ollut siitä kiitollinen. Hän ei olisi pystynyt pitämään kasvojaan kivisinä jos Theon olisi ollut siellä katsomassa häntä, ja hän olisi nähnyt Theonin kasvoilta miten tämä sääli heitä kumpaakin.  
  
Hän painoi hetkeksi päänsä veden alle ja pidätti hengitystä niin kauan että sydän alkoi hakata lujempaa. Kun hän nousi ylös ammeesta, vesi valui pitkin kylkiä ja selkää, arpien yli, kääntyili joidenkin mukana ja ylitti toiset niin kuin niitä ei olisi ollutkaan. Hän kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja käveli peilin eteen.  
  
_Kiitos_ , hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa Petyr Baelishille aiemmin tänään. _Kiitos osanotosta._ Mutta hän oli kääntynyt ympäri ja kävellyt ulos huoneesta, ja hetken kuluttua hän oli kuunnellut kirjaston seinän takaa kuinka Davos oli saattanut Baelishin ovelle. Hän oli kuitenkin melko varma, että Baelish oli jo arvannut niin kuin muutkin.  
  
Hän kiinnitti alusmekkonsa huolellisesti ja kutsui sitten Missandeita. Missandei auttoi mekon hänen päälleen mutta varoi koskemasta häntä, ja sitten hän istuutui peilipöydän eteen ja Missandei letitti hänen hiuksensa. Päivälliseen oli enää tunti, hiukset eivät ehtisi kuivua kunnolla. Hän oli ollut liian pitkään kylvyssä. Hän lähetti Missandein pois ja katseli sitten peilistä, kuinka hänen sormensa etsivät sitä ensimmäistä arpea solisluun vierestä kahden kangaskerroksen läpi. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut. Hän ei ollut kertonut Daenerykselle mitään mitä palvelijat tai jopa Arya eivät olisi paljastaneet ennen pitkää. Mutta silti se tuntui erilaiselta.  
  
Päivällisellä Arya ja Daenerys puhuivat hevosista ja Daeneryksen työstä sairaalassa. Sansa kuunteli Daeneryksen aaltoilevaa ääntä ja koetti pitää katseensa omissa käsissään, lautasessaan, muotokuvassa vastakkaisella seinällä, mutta aina kun hän vilkaisi Daeneryksen suuntaan, Daenerys katsoi häntä. Myöhemmin Daenerys tuli hänen huoneeseensa ja hän luki naiselle _Pikku prinsessaa._ Hänestä tuntui että Daenerys halusi sanoa hänelle jotain, mutta hän ei kysynyt, ja lopulta Daenerys vain sanoi hänelle hyvää yötä ja lähti. Hän seisoi hetken ovenraossa ja kuunteli pehmeitä askeleita käytävällä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän löysi Aryan viimeisestä karsinasta. Hän pysähtyi käytävälle ja nojasi karsinan oven yli, ja Arya kääntyi katsomaan häntä kämmen yhä ruunikon tamman kaulalla.  
  
”Vuokrataan pellot muille viljelijöille”, Arya sanoi, ”ja annetaan Watersin jäädä asumaan mökkiinsä.”  
  
”Kumman ajatus tuo oli”, Sansa kysyi, ”sinun vai Baelishin?”  
  
”Minä halusin että he saavat jäädä mökkiin, mutta Pikkusormen mielestä pellot piti vuokrata toisille. Luulen että hän on tässä melko hyvä.”  
  
”Pikkusormi?”  
  
”Hän näyttää siltä että haluaisi työntää sormensa ihan kaikkialle”, Arya sanoi ja hymyili hiukan liian synkkää hymyä. ”Olet varmaan huomannut.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Arya taputti vielä hevosen kaulaa ja astui sitten ulos karsinasta. He kävelivät rinnakkain ulos tallista ja heidän askeleensa kulkivat samaan tahtiin. Lapsena äiti oli joskus käskenyt heidät kirjastoon ja he olivat istuneet sohvalla ja mulkoilleet toisiaan samalla kun äiti oli valittanut, että eivätkö he voineet olla samaa mieltä _mistään._ He näyttivät varmasti yhä aivan yhtä erilaisilta. Arya oli leikannut hiuksensa jo ennen kuin Sansa oli tullut takaisin kotiin, ja nyt ne ylettyivät melkein olkapäille ja näyttivät olevan aina takussa. Välillä Arya laittoi päivälliselle mekon, mutta muutaman kerran sisko oli kävellyt pieneen saliin housuissa ja mutaisissa saappaissa. Ja Sansa itse näytti kai kutakuinkin samalta kuin ennenkin. Hänellä ei enää ollut aina kärsivällisyyttä antaa Missandein kiinnittää hiuksiaan huolellisesti, mutta muuten mikään, mikä hänessä oli muuttunut, ei näkynyt ulospäin.  
  
Mutta he kävelivät yhtä pitkin askelin, hän ja Arya. He pystyivät keskustelemaan melkein mistä tahansa arkisesta asiasta suuttumatta toisilleen. Äiti olisi ollut heistä ylpeä.  
  
”Minä pidän hänestä”, Arya sanoi, kun he olivat melkein pääovien edessä.  
  
Sansa rypisti otsaansa. ”Baelishista?”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Arya sanoi, vilkaisi häntä ja nauroi sitten, ja hän yritti näyttää vähemmän järkyttyneeltä. ”En sentään. Baelish vaikuttaa siltä että jos joku meistä pitäisi hänestä, hän keksisi aika nopeasti miten hyödyntäisi sitä. Tarkoitin että pidän Daeneryksesta.”  
  
He kävelivät eteissalin poikki. Kartanossa oli aivan hiljaista, palvelijat varmaankin valmistelivat päivällistä alakerrassa ja Daenerys oli yhä sairaalalla. Aamulla Daenerys oli katsonut häntä pöydän yli ja hymyillyt, ja hetken hänestä oli tuntunut ettei hän mitenkään voisi kääntää katsettaan pois.  
  
”Tiedän että se on vähän omituista”, Arya sanoi, työnsi hiuksia pois silmiltä ja vilkuili häntä niiden takaa, ”se että hän ja Jon olivat naimisissa emmekä me silti tienneet hänestä mitään. Mutta minä pidän hänestä. Hän ei ihan sovi tänne ja minusta tuntuu ettei hän piittaa siitä lainkaan.”  
  
”Minäkin pidän hänestä”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Arya sanoi. ”Toivottavasti hän jää tänne.”  
  
Sansa nielaisi. ”Varmasti hän haluaa ennen pitkää palata Ranskaan. Ei hän halua olla täällä ikuisesti.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Arya sanoi. ”Ei hän olisi tullut, jos hänellä olisi ollut jotain muuta Ranskassa. Tai jossain. Eihän hän tiennyt meistä mitään.”  
  
Sansa avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Hän koetti ajatella tulevaisuutta, sitä miten hän ja Arya ja Daenerys olisivat yhä täällä viiden tai kymmenen tai kahdenkymmenen vuoden päästä, mutta sinne asti oli mahdoton kuvitella. Hän heräsi edelleen välillä sydän hakaten ja puristi hetken sängyn päätyä tai omia käsiään ennen kuin tajusi että oli yksin omassa sängyssään, kotona. Eikä hän varmasti ollut vielä kokonaan uskonut, että he tosiaan olivat ainoat jotka olivat jäljellä.  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Arya sanoi. ”Sinä aina murehdit kaikkea. Lopeta se.”  
  
”En minä murehdi.”  
  
”Sinä murehdit jotain juuri nyt”, Arya sanoi, ”näen sen naamastasi. Sinulle tulee ryppy tuohon silmien väliin. Älä vaan sano että on kyse päivällisestä.”  
  
Sansa vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta ketään muuta ei näkynyt. Hän huokaisi syvään ja aikoi sanoa Aryalle mahdollisimman ystävällisesti, ettei murehtinut lainkaan ja että jonkun piti huolehtia päivällisistä ja että Arya vois jättää tuollaiset kommentit pois, ja sitten hän muisti mitä hänen oli pitänyt kertoa Aryalle.  
  
”Nyt sinulla on taatusti jotain mielessä”, Arya sanoi ja asettautui hänen eteensä kädet lanteilla. ”Kerro.”  
  
”Jaime Lannister kirjoitti minulle.”  
  
Aryan kädet tipahtivat kohti lattiaa. ”Se oli se kirje joka tuli aamulla. Sanoit ettei se ollut mitään tärkeää.”  
  
”Ei se ollutkaan”, Sansa sanoi ja nielaisi, ”ja halusin miettiä ensin. Ja puhua siitä kahdestaan.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Arya sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Hän kiskaisi kätensä pois ennen kuin ehti ajatella mitä teki. Arya katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, ja hän asetteli molemmat kätensä mekon helmaa vasten ja hengitti niin rauhallisesti kuin pystyi. ”Anteeksi”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Se oli vain niin… äkkinäistä.”  
  
”Minun ei olisi pitänyt –”, Arya aloitti, sulki sitten suunsa kesken lauseen ja katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma siitä, kuka hän oli. Hän piti katseensa Aryan silmissä. Hänestä tuntui että Arya oli arvannut melkein saman tien sen jälkeen kun hän oli tullut kotiin Ramsayn hautajaisten jälkeen. Silloin hän oli ihmetellyt sitä: he eivät olleet koskaan olleet läheisiä, ja silti Arya oli kuullut muutamasta tarkoin peitellystä lauseesta, miten paljon hän oli lopulta vihannut aviomiestään.  
  
”Hän haluaa tulla tänne”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Jaime?” Arya kysyi otsa rypyssä ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti kirjaston ovea. ”Mennään tuonne. Sitä minä yritin… tai ei sen ole väliä. Kerro vain minulle mitä hän haluaa.”  
  
”En tiedä mitä hän haluaa”, Sansa sanoi, kun Arya oli työntänyt kirjaston oven kiinni heidän perässään ja seisoi nyt hieman kauempana hänestä kuin aiemmin. ”Hän vain kirjoitti että haluaa tulla tänne vierailulle.”  
  
”Vastataan hänelle että meillä ei ole aikaa”, Arya ehdotti kuulostaen toiveikkaalta.  
  
”Emme me voi sanoa hänelle niin. Meidän pitää olla kohteliaita.”  
  
”Mutta ei hän edes pidä meistä”, Arya sanoi, ”kukaan heistä ei pidä meistä. Viimeksi isä linnoittautui koko päiväksi kirjastoon sen jälkeen kun he olivat lähteneet.”  
  
”Isä on kuollut”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja samoin äiti, ja Robert. Eikä hän kirjoittanut että kukaan muu olisi tulossa, vain hän itse.”  
  
”Luulin että hän seuraa Cerseitä kaikkialle”, Arya sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, painoi toisen kämmenen kasvojaan vasten ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, kun kämmenestä jäi mutajäljet poskelle. ”Ehkä hän haluaa mennä sinun kanssasi naimisiin.”  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään. Arya katsoi hiukan hänen ohitseen ja pyyhki mutaista poskeaan toisella kädellään, niin että jäljet levisivät leukaan saakka. Jostain seinien takaa kuului palvelijoiden ääniä. Joku hihitti.  
  
”Älä kutsu häntä tänne”, Arya sanoi lopulta.  
  
”En voi kieltää häntä tulemasta. He ovat isän ja äidin vanhoja ystäviä.”  
  
”Vain Robert”, Arya sanoi, ”ja Robert on kuollut.”  
  
”Jos me haluamme pitää tämän paikan”, Sansa sanoi, ”meidän on pakko yrittää elää niin kuin muutkin. Ehkä hän on vain pari päivää ja lähtee sitten.”  
  
Arya pyöräytti silmiään hänelle. Hän seurasi Aryaa pois kirjastosta ja sanoi itselleen, että hän oli oikeassa tästä asiasta. He eivät voisi vain kadota maailmalta. Jos Jaime Lannister halusi vierailla heillä, he ottaisivat miehen vastaan, olisivat kohteliaita, tarjoaisivat päivällisiä ja kysyisivät kuulumisia ja toivoisivat että Jaime tajuaisi lähteä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kuka se on?”  
  
Sansa istuutui sänkynsä reunalle ja riisui kengät jaloistaan. Daenerys riisui omansa, käveli ikkunan luo ja veti verhot kiinni. Kengät roikkuivat naisen kädestä kohti lattiaa. Sansa räpytteli silmiään ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ja Daenerys katsoi häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Kuka?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Jaime Lannister”, Daenerys sanoi ja heilautti kenkiään sängyn suuntaan. ”Saanko istua?”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Daenerys istuutui sängyn toiseen päätyyn, nojasi taaksepäin ja upotti kämmenet päiväpeittoon.  
  
”Hänen siskonsa oli naimisissa isän ystävän kanssa.”  
  
”Oli?”  
  
”Ystävä kuoli”, Sansa sanoi ja tunsi, kuinka patja keinahti kun Daenerys nojasi häntä kohti. Heidän varjonsa häilyivät seinällä hänen edessään. ”Se oli kai juuri ennen sodan alkua. Jaimen sisko muutti takaisin kotiin ja he ovat asuneet siellä siitä asti.”  
  
”Mutta nyt hän tulee tänne.”  
  
”En tiedä miksi”, hän sanoi ja kuvitteli näkevänsä, miten Daeneryksen varjo veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Minä en tietenkään tiedä lainkaan miten teidän maailmanne toimii”, Daenerys sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”mutta onko hän nuori ja komea?”  
  
”Olin seitsemäntoista kun hän oli täällä käymässä”, Sansa sanoi ja vilkaisi kohti Daenerysta. Daenerys katsoi suoraan häneen. ”Joku kamarineidoista ihastui häneen niin kovasti että hiipi yöllä miesten makuuhuoneiden käytävällä.”  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tiedät?” Daenerys kysyi ja näytti siltä ettei ollut aivan varma, vitsailiko hän.  
  
”Jeyne kertoi.”  
  
”Jeyne?”  
  
”Tilanhoitajan tytär”, Sansa sanoi. ”Me olimme… me olimme varmaan ystäviä. Hän oli minun kamarineitoni vähän aikaa. Sitten minä lähdin ja hän lähti myös. Davos kertoi että hän on nykyään naimisissa jossain Sheffieldin lähellä ja että hänellä on kaksi lasta.”  
  
Daenerys avasi suunsa, vilkaisi häntä jotenkin terävästi, painoi suunsa uudestaan kiinni ja nojasi hiukan kauemmas hänestä. Hän käänsi katseensa varjoihin seinällä.  
  
”Jos kuvitellaan että se Jaime kosisi sinua”, Daenerys sanoi, ”sinä sanoisit ei.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta et voi kirjoittaa hänelle ja sanoa että sinulla on muuta tekemistä ja että voisiko hän pysyä kotonaan.”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. ”Valitettavasti.”  
  
”Minä voin harhauttaa häntä”, Daenerys sanoi. Sansa vilkaisi naista ja tajusi että tämä oli kömpinyt syvemmälle sängylle ja istui nyt suoraan häneen päin, molemmat jalat päiväpeiton päällä. ”Jos hän tulee tänne ja haluaa käydä sinun kanssasi iltapäiväkävelyillä ja puistoteellä ja mitä kaikkea te harrastattekaan, ja jos et halua olla hänen kanssaan, tee joku merkki niin minä pelastan sinut.”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa, ettei se ollut lainkaan tarpeen ja että itse asiassa heidän molempien olisi varmaan parasta mennä nyt nukkumaan, mutta Daenerys puri alahuultaan ja hymyili hänelle. ”Miten ajattelit pelastaa minut?”  
  
”Voin vaikka kysellä häneltä kaikenlaista”, Daenerys sanoi, ja hymy naisen kasvoilla muuttui hitaasti leveämmäksi. ”Minähän olen Ranskasta. Hän pitää minua muutenkin varmaan vähän outona. Voin kysellä että miten tämä ja tuo sanotaan englanniksi ja miten hänen isoisänsä on saanut rahansa ja millaisia puita hänen puutarhassaan kasvaa. Ja te voitte vain pahoitella hänelle että teidän ranskalainen ystävänne vain on vähän tuollainen.”  
  
”Ystävämme?” Sansa toisti ja puraisi sitten huultaan, mutta liian myöhään. Daeneryksen hymy liukui hitaasti pois kasvoilta mutta tämä pysytteli liikkumattomana hänen edessään.  
  
”En minä tiedä mikä minä olen”, Daenerys sanoi.  
  
Sansa nojasi naista kohti ja painoi kämmenen tämän ranteen päälle. ”Millainen merkki minun pitäisi antaa?”  
  
Daenerys rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Että tiedät että sinun pitää ruveta kyselemään häneltä kaikenlaista.”  
  
”En tiedä”, Daenerys sanoi ja käänsi kämmenensä toisin päin niin että heidän sormensa liukuivat toistensa lomaan. ”Ehkä riittäisi että tuijottaisit minua.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hienoa”, Daenerys sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään hiukan lujempaa. ”Ja jos hän ei lähde millään, sano minulle. Minä voin vaikka kosia häntä.”  
  
Sansa naurahti ja hämmästyi sitten niin paljon että naurahti uudestaan. Daenerys painoi toisen kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle, ja hän suoristautui sängyllään ja koetti näyttää olosuhteet huomioon ottaen mahdollisimman arvokkaalta, vaikka hänen hiuksensa olivat jo hiukan purkautuneet kampauksestaan eikä hänellä ollut edes kenkiä. ”Ehkä on parempi ettet kosi häntä. Hän saattaisi suostua.”  
  
”En usko”, Daenerys sanoi. ”Minähän olen kuitenkin vain ystävä Ranskasta. Hädin tuskin osaan englantia.”  
  
”En usko että hän ajattelisi sillä tavalla”, Sansa sanoi. Daeneryksen kämmenet tuntuivat pieniltä ja pehmeiltä hänen omansa ympärillä, ja hän oli melko varma että Daenerys silitti sormenpäillään hänen rannettaan.  
  
”En minä haluaisi häntä”, Daenerys sanoi, ”en vaikka kaikki kamarineidot olisivat ihastuneet häneen. Minä olen tyytyväinen täällä.”  
  
”Olen kuullut että hänellä on paljon kultaa.”  
  
”En ottaisi miestä kullan takia”, Daenerys sanoi, ”etkä ottaisi sinäkään.”  
  
”Voit jäädä tänne”, Sansa sanoi. Daenerys hymyili ja piteli hänen kättään omiensa välissä, ja hän mietti pitäisikö hänen sanoa jotain kirjasta, ehkä Daenerys lukisi hänelle, tai ehkä hän lukisi Daenerykselle, senhän takia he istuivat tässä. Mutta hän ei muistanut milloin joku oli pitänyt häntä kädestä kiinni.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyt on niin hämmentävä tilanne että ensimmäistä kertaa ties kuinka pitkään aikaan mun tekee enemmän mieli kirjoittaa originaalijuttuja kuin fikkejä! Saattaa siis hyvinkin olla että tähän tarinaan tulee tämänpäiväisen jälkeen enää yksi luku. Mutta katsotaan miten saadaan asiat kasaan.

Hän painoi oven kiinni perässään ja käveli muutaman kymmenen askelta omalle ovelleen. Askeleet painuivat pehmeinä mattoon mutta ovi narisi, kun hän veti sen kiinni ja nojasi olkapäänsä seinään. Hänen omat kasvonsa tuijottivat häntä huoneen toisella puolella olevasta peilistä. Hän näytti väsyneeltä ja hiukan yllättyneeltä, ja hänen suupielensä kaartuivat edelleen ylöspäin melkein kuin hän olisi hymyillyt. Hän kietoi aamutakkiaan hiukan paremmin ylleen ja tajusi unohtaneensa kenkänsä Sansan huoneeseen.  
  
Tietenkin oli mahdollista että hän kuvitteli kaiken, hän mietti samalla kun työnsi päiväpeittoa sivuun ja paljaat jalkansa täkkien väliin. Ehkä Sansa ei kaivannut hänen seuraansa mutta ei tiennyt, kuinka olisi kertonut sen kohteliaasti. Mutta sitä oli vaikea uskoa nyt, kun hän oli niin monena iltana lukenut Sansalle tai pyytänyt Sansaa lukemaan hänelle. Ja Sansa oli näyttänyt hänelle arven, ja tänään Sansa oli painanut kämmenen hänen kätensä päälle, kun hän oli yrittänyt kysyä olivatko he ystäviä.  
  
Huone tuntui suurelta ja hiljaiselta, sänky oli liian pehmeä ja siihen olisi mahtunut helposti kaksi ihmistä. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos. Hänen pitäisi pyytää kenkänsä takaisin aamulla. Hän ei voisi kävellä alakertaan ilman kenkiä. Davos varmaan pudottaisi teekannunsa jos näkisi sen, ja hän nauraisi, hän ei mitenkään voisi olla nauramatta, ja Sansa katsoisi häntä vaiteliaan paheksuvasti ja Arya luultavasti nauraisi myös.  
  
Oli melkein omituista että hän tosiaan piti heistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jaime Lannister puristi autonkuljettajan käsivartta ja hymyili sitten leveästi hämmentyneen näköiselle pojalle. Daenerys seisoi sateenvarjon alla Sansan toisella puolella. Sansan kamarineito piteli sateenvarjoa tämän pään päällä, ja Sansa seisoi selkä suorana niin kuin olisi valmistautunut mihin tahansa, aivan mihin tahansa, luultavasti kohteliaisuuksiin ja ystävällisiin hymyihin. Hän toivoi että olisi voinut puristaa Sansaa käsivarresta, mutta Sansa olisi varmaan yllättynyt yhtä paljon kuin autonkuljettaja, joka oli jo kiivennyt takaisin ratin taakse. Hän siirtyi hiukan lähemmäs Sansaa ja toivoi että se välittäisi saman ajatuksen.  
  
”Lordi Lannister”, Sansa sanoi äänellä, joka tuntui yhtä viileältä kuin tihkusade heidän ympärillään, ”tervetuloa Winterfelliin.”  
  
”Jaime”, mies sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen niin kuin olisi etsinyt jotakuta muuta, ”sano minua Jaimeksi. En jaksa enää niitä titteleitä. Ja kiitos että kutsuit minut, lady…”  
  
”Stark”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jaime kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja hymyili sitten.  
  
”Hyvä on”, mies sanoi. ” _Lady Stark._ Siitä on pitkä aika kun olen käynyt täällä viimeksi.”  
  
”Haluat varmasti levätä hetken”, Sansa sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti pääovea. Kamarineito ja sateenvarjo seurasivat. ”Matkasi on ollut pitkä.”  
  
”Toki”, mies sanoi. ”Ilmestyn sitten päivälliselle.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi ja pahoitteli sitä, ettei Arya ollut päässyt paikalle tervehtimään Jaimea, ja mies näytti siltä ettei hetkeen muistanut, kuka oli Arya. Daenerys seisoi sivussa ja kuunteli sateen hiljaista napsahtelua sateenvarjoa vasten. He olivat varmasti omituinen joukko. Jaime Lannister seurasi Sansaa sisälle kartanoon ja vilkuili edelleen olkansa yli niin kuin olisi etsinyt jotain, ja Sansa käveli selkä suorana ja askeleet vakaina, ja palvelijat seurasivat äänettöminä melkein kuin eivät olisi olleet paikalla lainkaan.  
  
Kun Sansa esitteli hänet Jaimelle, hän antoi miehen pidellä kättään hetken ja mietti mikä hän itse mahtoi olla. Hän kuitenkin seurasi Sansaa ja Jaimea portaikon luo, koska Sansa vilkaisi olkansa yli ja näytti odottavan sitä. Sitten he seisoivat vierekkäin portaiden alla ja katsoivat, miten palvelija johdatti Jaimen portaita ylös ja kohti vierashuoneita. Kun mies oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Sansan olkapäät tipahtivat alaspäin ja tämä veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Luoja”, Sansa sanoi niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuuli.  
  
”Mitä nyt tapahtuu?”  
  
”Nyt me olemme kohteliaita ja hymyilemme hänelle ja koetamme selvittää miksi hän on täällä”, Sansa sanoi väsyneellä äänellä. ”Mutta päivälliseen on vielä kaksi tuntia. Voisin käydä kävelyllä.”  
  
Daenerys nyökkäsi. Sansa nuolaisi huuliaan ja vilkaisi sitten häntä.  
  
”Tuletko mukaan?”  
  
”Siellä sataa”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sansa katsoi häntä ja näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Sillä ehdolla että kannat itse oman sateenvarjosi”, hän sanoi, ja Sansa melkein naurahti.  
  
Sade kasteli hänen kenkänsä. He kävelivät mäkeä ylös ja seisoivat sitten yksinäisen tammen alla katsomassa kartanoa, joka näytti hirvittävän suurelta niin pienelle määrälle ihmisiä. Sansa vilkaisi häntä aina kun hän sanoi jotain, mutta muulloin nainen tuijotti eteensä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä jonnekin hirveän kauas. Hän antoi Sansan olla ajatuksissaan suurimman osan ajasta. Paluumatkalla hän laittoi sateenvarjon pois ja Sansa katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt mikä häntä vaivasi, mutta sade tuntui lempeältä hänen kasvoillaan ja koko maailma tuoksui uudelta. Askeleet upposivat nurmikkoon ja kun sade yltyi, Sansa huokaisi syvään ja laittoi sitten oman sateenvarjonsa pois.  
  
”Miksi te olette noin märkiä?” Arya kysyi hiukan myöhemmin, kun he kävelivät eteishallin poikki ja Daenerys puristi vettä hiuksistaan. Davos pysähtyi kirjaston ovensuuhun ja katsoi heitä hiukan paheksuvasti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Winterfell on yhä kaunis”, Jaime Lannister sanoi ja laski viinilasin pöydälle. ”Kuinka yllättävää.”  
  
”Kuulimme että Robert kuoli”, Arya sanoi kulmakarvat koholla.  
  
”Olemme pahoillamme”, Sansa sanoi. ”Hän oli isän ystävä.”  
  
”Kuinka siskosi voi?” Arya kysyi.  
  
”Siitä on monta vuotta”, Jaime sanoi, ”hän on toipunut.”  
  
”Hän asuu yhä Red Keepissä”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Jaime nyökkäsi.  
  
”Sinä olet täällä.”  
  
”Tarkkanäköistä”, Jaime sanoi ja katsoi heitä molempia vuorotellen. Sansa näytti siltä kuin olisi kadonnut jonnekin kauas kohotetun leukansa ja jähmeän hymynsä taakse, ja Aryan kampauksesta irtosi muutama hius joka kerta kun tyttö käännähti päätään niin kuin olisi miettinyt sopivaa hyökkäystaktiikkaa. Dany nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan ja joi vähän lisää viiniä.  
  
”Olemme yllättyneitä siitä, että tulit”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Kuulin että olette palanneet”, Jaime sanoi ja katsoi suoraan Sansaan, ja Dany oli varma että Sansa olisi peruuttanut pari askelta ellei olisi istunut raskaalla tuolillaan omassa salissaan päivällispöydän ääressä. ”Olin yllättynyt siitä. Erityisesti siitä että sinä palasit, _lady Stark._ ”  
  
Sansa otti viinilasin käteensä. Davos pysähtyi naisen vierelle ja kysyi, halusiko tämä lisää paistia.  
  
”Et kertonut vielä mitä olet puuhannut sodan jälkeen”, Arya sanoi.  
  
Jaime Lannister kääntyi hitaasti tuolissaan kohti Aryaa ja asetti toisen kyynärpäänsä pöydälle. ”Sota loppui viime kesänä. Toisinaan tuntuu että palasin juuri äsken rintamalta.”  
  
”Red Keepiin”, Arya sanoi.  
  
”Casterly Rock on yhä sedälläni.”  
  
”Tuskin palaat sinne”, Arya sanoi, ”Red Keep kuulostaa niin isolta ja hienolta. Vaikea uskoa että sisaresi haluaisi lähteä sieltä.”  
  
Jaime painoi molemmat kätensä pöydälle ja veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin tarttui veitseen ja alkoi leikata uutta palaa paistista. ”Kenties.”  
  
”Winterfellissä on varmaan tylsää sinulle.”  
  
”Sodasta on niin lyhyt aika”, Sansa sanoi ja kuulosti lähes pahoittelevalta. ”Asiat eivät ole aivan ennallaan. En usko että pystymme olemaan kovin viihdyttäviä.”  
  
”Älkää murehtiko”, Jaime sanoi, laski haarukan ja lihanpalan siinä lautaselle ja katsoi suoraan Sansaan. ”Tulin oikeastaan tapaamaan jotakuta.”  
  
Sansa nojasi taaksepäin. Arya avasi suunsa ja tuijotti ensin Sansaa ja sitten Jaimea, ja Jaime hymyili heille molemmille, nosti sitten hitaasti haarukan takaisin ylös ja jatkoi syömistä. Dany vilkaisi Davosta, joka seisoi Sansan selän takana ja näytti puristavan viinipulloa melko lujaa.  
  
”Viime päivinä on satanut melko paljon”, Jaime sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sansa istui ikkunan edessä kasvot painettuina käsiä vasten, kun hän tuli sisään. Hän veti toisen tuolin aivan Sansan viereen ja painoi kämmenensä Sansan polven päälle. Sansa katsoi häntä käsiensä välistä ja veti sitten syvään henkeä.  
  
”En erityisemmin pidä hänestä”, Dany sanoi, ”hän vaikuttaa vähän omahyväiseltä.”  
  
Sansa naurahti hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Omahyväiseltä?”  
  
”En ymmärtänyt puoliakaan siitä mitä puhuitte päivällisellä.”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt puhua mitään”, Sansa sanoi ja asetti kätensä hänen ranteelleen. Sansan sormet olivat vakaat ja viileät. ”Hän seurasi siskonsa mukana kun sisko meni naimisiin. Äiti kertoi että hän olisi saanut melkein kenet tahansa mutta hän ei halunnut ketään.”  
  
”Olisiko hän muuttanut mieltään?” Dany kysyi. Hän painoi toisen kätensä Sansan käden päälle, käänsi kämmenen kohti kattoa ja pujotteli sormensa Sansan sormien lomaan.  
  
”En ymmärrä miksi hän haluaisi Winterfellin. Casterly Rock on suurempi ja rikkaampi. Eikä hän pidä minusta.”  
  
”Omituista”, Dany sanoi.  
  
Sansa puristi hänen kättään. ”Ehkä Arya ajaa hänet pois. Kuvittelin välillä että hän aikoi heittää Jaimea haarukalla.”  
  
”Se olisi näyttänyt ikävältä matolla.”  
  
Sansa naurahti ja näytti sitten hiukan järkyttyneeltä siitä, että oli naurahtanut.  
  
”Lue minulle jotain”, Dany sanoi.  
  
Sansa silitti peukalollaan hänen kämmensyrjäänsä. ”Minun pitäisi avata hiukset. Ja ehkä riisua puku. Annoin Missandein nyörittää sen liian tiukalle. Hän kyllä varoitti, mutta minä…”  
  
”Sinä mitä?”  
  
Sansa pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Kuvittelin että se pitäisi minut pystyssä.”  
  
”Älytöntä”, Dany sanoi. Sansan sormet olivat pitemmät ja kapeammat kuin hänet. Hän asetti Sansan käden polvensa päälle ja avasi sitten sormet yksi kerrallaan ja asetteli omansa niiden päälle. ”Minä voin auttaa.”  
  
”Auttaa?”  
  
”Puvun kanssa”, hän sanoi, ”ja hiusten.”  
  
”Nyörejä on vaikea avata itse”, Sansa sanoi ja katseli häntä, ”mutta Missandei kyllä tulee, jos soitan kelloa.”  
  
”Mitä he tekevät iltaisin? Kamarineidot?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sansa sanoi, tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja nosti oman kätensä pois hänen kätensä alta. Hän suoristi selkänsä. Sansa nousi tuolistaan ja käveli peilin eteen, kääntyi selin häneen ja nosti hiukset sivuun selältään.  
  
”Sansa”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten huultaan. Hän oli tajunnut jo lapsena, että jos hän kuulosti hiukan epävarmalta, ihmiset vilkaisivat hänen vaaleita pitkiä hiuksiaan ja katsoivat sitten hänen päänsä ylitse. Sansa kuitenkin pysyi liikkumattomana peilin edessä.  
  
”Jos viitsit”, Sansa sanoi. ”Niin Missandein ei tarvitse kiivetä yläkertaan saakka tämän takia.”  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja nielaisi. Sansa piteli yhä kiinni hiuksistaan, mutta hän painoi silti toisen kämmenensä Sansan kaulalle ja työnsi muutamat irronneet suortuvat sivuun. Sansan iho tuntui viileältä hänen kosketustaan vasten. Hän alkoi purkaa nyörejä ja hänestä tuntui että Sansan olkapäät laskivat samaan tahtiin kuin mekon selkä avautui. Kangas liukui hänen sormiensa välistä ja Sansan vaalea alusmekko kuulsi läpi vain hiukan. Lapaluut kaareutuivat sen alla ja vasemman yläpuolella haalistunut arpi tuli esiin kankaan alta. Hän painoi sormensa kevyesti sen päälle ja Sansa säpsähti.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään. ”Alkaa olla myöhä. Ehkä minun pitäisi…”  
  
”Entä hiukset?”  
  
Hän tunsi miten Sansa jähmettyi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Kun Sansa veti hiuksensa selkään, hän alkoi avata lettejä. Sansan hiukset takertuivat hänen sormiinsa, tai ehkä hänen sormensa alkoivat takellella, mutta Sansa pysyi hiljaa hänen kättensä alla ja lopulta hän sai kaikki letit auki.  
  
Hän laski kätensä.  
  
Sansa kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja katsoi häntä. Hän nosti leukaansa jotta pystyi vastaamaan Sansan katseeseen, ja hetken hän kuvitteli että Sansa melkein hymyili hänelle. Hän nosti leukaansa hiukan lisää.  
  
”Daenerys”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
” _Dany._ ”  
  
”Dany.” Sansa tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja puristi sitä kevyesti, ja hän tuijotti kättään. Kenttäsairaalassa miehet olivat tarttuneet häntä kädestä, yleensä ne jotka olivat tienneet kuolevansa, ja hän oli vetänyt kätensä mahdollisimman hellästi irti ja tuonut heille vettä tai morfiinia. Mutta tämä tuntui erilaiselta. Ja tämä tuntui erilaiselta kuin se miten Jon oli tarttunut häntä kädestä, vähän epäuskoisesti, niin kuin olisi halunnut uskoa, että oli yhä elossa, mutta kuitenkin melko varmana ettei pystyisi siihen. ”Dany?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Voisin mennä sänkyyn”, Sansa sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”mutta en ajaisi sinua pois.”  
  
Hän istui sängyn reunalla, kun Sansa riisui päällysmekkonsa ja asetti sen tuolin reunalle. Valo häälyi keskellä huonetta ja nurkat jäivät varjoihin, ja hän katsoi omia käsiään ja hahmoja seinällä, ja Sansa riisui loputkin ja veti ylleen ohuen vaalean mekon, joka ulottui hieman polvien alapuolelle ja roikkui selästä alempana kuin ylimmät arvet. Sansa käveli hänen ohitseen sängylle, työnsi peitot syrjään ja asettautui niiden alle, ja hän katsoi kuinka Sansan hiukset levisivät tyynylle.  
  
”Sinä ja Jon”, Sansa sanoi, ”millaista se oli?”  
  
”Miten niin?” hän kysyi.  
  
Sansa painoi toisen kyynärpäänsä patjaan ja kohottautui häntä kohti. ”Uneksin lapsena kaikenlaista, tiedätkö, siitä miten menisin naimisiin. Ja minulla olisi oma koti, kartano jossain, ehkä lapsia. Komea mies joka…”  
  
Hän odotti. Sansa painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni ja pudisteli päätään aivan vähän.  
  
”En tietenkään tiennyt mitä se tarkalleen ottaen olisi”, Sansa sanoi, ”mutta ajattelin että hän ehkä pitäisi minusta kiinni. Suutelisi minua. Minä makaisin tällä tavalla, ja hän… oliko se sellaista?”  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Minä menin naimisiin”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja kaduin sitä heti. Ehkä jo etukäteen, mutta viimeistään kun hän… viimeistään kun hän painoi ovet kiinni ja käski palvelijan pysyä poissa, mitä tahansa…”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse puhua siitä.”  
  
”Mutta Jon oli hyvä”, Sansa sanoi, ”hän oli jo lapsena sellainen, hän yritti aina tehdä oikein. Hän ei olisi koskaan… minä kiusasin häntä joskus, kerroin hänelle sen mitä äiti oli sanonut, sen ettei hänen oikeastaan olisi kuulunut asua meidän kanssamme, ja että isä oli tuonut hänet kotiin vain koska ei voinut muuta, koska isä oli sellainen, isä toi kotiin kaikki orvot koiranpennut ja Jonin. Hän katsoi minua ja käveli pois. Mutta sen jälkeen hän yritti vielä kovemmin olla sellainen kuin piti.”  
  
”Hän oli ystävällinen.”  
  
”Joskus”, Sansa sanoi ja otti kiinni hänen kädestään peiton päällä, ”saat kertoa minulle kaiken. Kaiken minkä kehtaat.”  
  
”En tiedä kannattaako siitä puhua”, hän sanoi. ”Ja se loppui niin pian. En melkein muista häntä enää.”  
  
”Mutta minä en ikinä koe sitä”, Sansa sanoi, ”mitä se sitten onkaan.”  
  
”Mitä? Sitä että joku pitäisi sinua kädestä?”  
  
Sansa hymyili hänelle. Hänen puristi Sansan kättä kevyesti ja Sansa painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn.  
  
”Kerro minulle joku tarina.”  
  
”En muista mitään ulkoa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Et ole kertonut mitä teit ennen sotaa”, Sansa sanoi. ”En oikeastaan tiedä lainkaan kuka sinä olet.”  
  
”Tiedät melkein yhä hyvin kuin minä.”  
  
”Kerro jotain”, Sansa sanoi. ”Kerro haaveilitko lapsena häistä ja omasta kartanosta.”  
  
Hän piteli kiinni Sansan kädestä ja kertoi, miten oli asunut siinä talossa jossa oli punainen ovi, ja miten Viserys oli puhunut siitä, kuinka he olivat Ranskan kuninkaallisten oikeita jälkeläisiä, he kaksi, Viserys oli tietenkin kuningas mutta hän olisi kuninkaan sisar. Hän saisi kauniita vaatteita ja hienon huoneen, paljon isomman kuin täällä. Hän saisi melkein mitä vain haluaisi, kunhan kuningas hyväksyisi sen. Ja sen takia heidän vanhempansa oli murhattu, siksi että joku oli heidän perässään, joku joka tiesi että vallankumouksesta saakka kansa oli vain odottanut, milloin he nousisivat taas valtaan. Ja jonain päivänä heidän aikansa koittaisi. Hän oli kertonut siitä kaikesta tädilleen ja Viserys oli suuttunut hirveästi, ja täti oli sanonut että hänen äitinsä oli kuollut keuhkotautiin ja isä oli jäänyt rattaiden alle.  
  
Sitten hän oli alkanut lukea tarinoita. Välillä Viserys oli yrittänyt piilottaa kirjoja häneltä, mutta hän oli löytänyt uusia. Viserys oli sanonut, että hän menisi naimisiin jonkun tärkeän miehen kanssa, ehkä jonkun prinssin, sitten kun Viserys olisi saanut kruununsa takaisin. Hän haaveili että löytäisi lohikäärmeenmunan. Kaikki kuvittelisivat, että se oli aikaa sitten muuttunut kiveksi, mutta siitä kuoriutuisikin lohikäärme. Ja sitten kukaan ei enää katsoisi hänen ylitseen tai sanoisi miten kauniit vaaleat hiukset hänellä oli ja miten hän näytti niin viattomalta. Viserys ei voisi pakottaa häntä naimaan Englannin prinssiä eikä ketään muutakaan. Hän päättäisi itse mitä hän tahtoi olla.  
  
Kun Viserys oli kuollut, hän oli lähtenyt tätinsä luota ja opiskellut sairaanhoitajaksi. Ja sitten oli tullut sota, ja haavoittuneet miehet olivat katsoneet häntä ja sanoneet miten kaunis hän oli, miten hätkähdyttävää oli nähdä jotain niin viatonta kaiken sen rumuuden keskellä.  
  
”Tuo ei ollut kovin iloinen tarina”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Ei ole sinunkaan.”  
  
”Minä olin onnellinen lapsena”, Sansa sanoi ja silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä hajamielisesti niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut tekevänsä sitä, ”vaikken tajunnut sitä silloin. Olisin halunnut olla jotain muuta. Ja nyt haluaisin vain takaisin.”  
  
”Sinä olet täällä nyt.”  
  
”Mutta kaikki on muuttunut.”  
  
Hän asettautui makaamaan hiukan lähemmäs Sansaa. Sansan käsi putosi peitolle heidän väliinsä.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Voin olla vielä hetken”, hän sanoi ja ojentautui sammuttamaan valot.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Tihkusade rahisi pihan hiekkaan ja katosi nurmikkoon. Hän seisoi katoksen alla ja mietti pitäisikö jo mennä takaisin, mutta Sansa istui isänsä työhuoneessa ja tutki laskuja, ja Davos oli jo kahdesti nostanut Danylle kulmakarvoja, kun hän oli yrittänyt vaivihkaa seisoskella huoneen lähellä. Aamiaisella Sansa oli hymyillyt hänelle teekuppinsa yli välillä kun Arya oli katsonut toiseen suuntaan, ja Jaime Lannister oli tullut pieneen saliin vasta kun he olivat olleet lähdössä, melkein kuin olisi suunnitellut sen. Hänellä oli kuitenkin yhä jotenkin levoton olo. Hän nojasi seinään takanaan ja kuunteli hevosten hirnahduksia kauempaa tallista. Ehkä Brienne valmistautui viemään niitä ulos.  
  
Hän ei huomannut miestä ennen kuin tämä oli hänen vieressään. Jaime Lannister asettautui katoksen alle hänen viereensä ja nyki hihojaan kohti ranteita. Ehkä mies lähtisi juttelematta hänelle, mikäli hän ei sanoisi mitään. Hän näki sivusilmästään miten mies raapi kämmenselkäänsä ja tuijotti pihamaalle niin kuin olisi tarkkaillut sadetta.  
  
”Kuka sinä oikeastaan olet?” mies kysyi katsomatta häneen.  
  
”Sinun kätesi”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti kättä, jota mies piteli yhä niin kuin olisi pelännyt sen putoavan. ”Mistä tuo tuli?”  
  
Jaime nosti kätensä ilmaan. Sormet seurasivat jäykkinä. ”Kranaatinsirpale viime kesänä.”  
  
”En huomannut sitä aiemmin.”  
  
”Et katsonut kovin tarkkaan”, Jaime sanoi ja painoi kätensä takaisin kohti maata. ”Osaan nykyään tehdä melkein mitä vain vasemmalla kädellä, paitsi tietenkin ampua.”  
  
”Ehkä kenenkään ei tarvitse kyetä ampumaan pitkään aikaan.”  
  
”Senhän takia me olimme siellä. Sodimme sotaa joka lopettaisi kaikki sodat.”  
  
Hän astui askeleen eteenpäin ja sade valui hänen kasvoilleen. Jaime tuijotti häntä ja hymyili.  
  
”Sinun vuorosi.”  
  
”Kyllähän meidät esiteltiin.”  
  
”Olet ollut täällä monta viikkoa”, Jaime sanoi ja kohotti kulmaansa, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan. ”Kysyin palvelijalta. Hän säikähti sitä että ylipäänsä puhuin hänelle eikä uskaltanut olla vastaamatta.”  
  
”Tulin aika kaukaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Etkä aio palata sinne”, Jaime sanoi ja veti äänekkäästi henkeä. Sade yltyi. ”En minä tuomitse. Olen vain yllättynyt. He vaikuttavat vähän synkältä seuralta.”  
  
”Sinäkin olet täällä.”  
  
”En minä tullut katsomaan heitä”, Jaime sanoi ja katsoi häntä, kunnes hän kääntyi kohti miestä. Hän oli aina inhonnut sitä, miten miehet olivat pitempiä kuin hän ja katsoivat häntä ylhäältä päin.  
  
Hän tuijotti Jaimea niin suoraan kuin pystyi. ”Miten niin et tullut katsomaan heitä?”  
  
”Se on tietenkin virallinen syy”, Jaime sanoi, ”sillä tavalla nämä jutut toimivat. Kyllä minä tiedän, olen elänyt tässä maailmassa koko ikäni. Minä sanon että tulin ottamaan osaa heidän menetyksiinsä ja heidän pitää olla kohteliaita minulle ja kestää minua pari päivää ennen kuin he voivat tyylikkäästi sanoa, että minun pitää lähteä.”  
  
”Miksi sinä olet täällä?”  
  
”Ei sen pitäisi kiinnostaa sinua”, Jaime sanoi ja hymyili, ”sinähän olet vain käymässä. Sade ei taida laantua pariin tuntiin enkä uskalla seistä tässä kanssasi niin pitkään. Lady Stark ei varmaan pahastu jos vierailen hänen talleillaan.”  
  
Hän tuijotti miestä. Tämä tuijotti takaisin ja astui ulos katoksesta. Vesi alkoi piirtää kasvavia juovia paitaan ja valui alas pitkin hihoja, joista toista mies yritti taas nykiä vahingoittuneen käden suojaksi.  
  
”Olen aina pitänyt hevosista”, Jaime sanoi.  
  
”Etkä ole”, Dany sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä olen”, Jaime sanoi ja otti askeleen kauemmas, ”ne ovat usein myötätuntoisempia otuksia kuin ihmiset. Mutta tietenkään en tullut tänne tervehtimään lady Starkin hevosia. Toivota minulle onnea.”  
  
Hän katsoi miten mies käänsi selkänsä ja käveli sateen poikki talleille. Hetken kuluttua hän kuuli kolahduksen niin kuin jotain olisi tipahtanut lattialle, mutta sitten sade yltyi eikä hän kuullut enää muuta.  
  
”Arvon lady?”  
  
Hän hätkähti. Sansan kamarineito seisoi muutaman metrin päässä hänestä, piteli ovea puolittain auki ja näytti hiukan huolestuneelta.  
  
”En minä ole lady”, hän sanoi. Niin hän oli sanonut lapsenakin. _En minä ole lady. Minä olen Daenerys Targaryenin, lohikäärmeiden äiti, suuren meren valloittaja, vangittujen vapauttaja_ , tai toisinaan _vuorien ja taivaan kuningatar._ Viserys oli nauranut hänelle.  
  
”Arvon lady, saatatte vilustua jos seisotte sateessa”, Missandei sanoi ja katsoi häntä puolittain paheksuvasti.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja nauroi mielessään tytön yllättyneelle ilmeelle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus kuunnella, mutta Sansan ääni tuli oven läpi terävänä ja selkeänä. Hän otti askeleen kohti ovea, mutta Davos seisoi jo huoneen toisella laidalla ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi juuttunut jaloistaan kiinni mattoon.  
  
”Herra Baelish”, Sansa sanoi oven takana, ”tulitte tänne keskustelemaan lampaiden määrästä. Olkaa hyvä ja pysykää asiassa.”  
  
”Lady Stark, hän aikoo kosia teitä.”  
  
”Se ei kuulu teille.”  
  
”Arvon lady”, Baelishin ääni kuului oven läpi vaimeana ja ystävällisenä, ja Dany näki kuinka Davos puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja sitten avasi ne nopeasti kuin olisi itsekin yllättynyt, ”olen tilanhoitajanne. Mahdollinen avioliittonne liittyy olennaisesti tilan raha-asioihin. Jaime Lannister on toki rikas, mutta hän ei ole kiinnostunut Winterfellistä. Hän antaisi tilanne rapistua. Teidän täytyy ottaa joku, joka sitoutuu huolehtimaan Winterfellistä kanssanne.”  
  
” _Herra Baelish_.”  
  
”Meidän olisi hyvä puhua tästä. Mikäli hän kosii…”  
  
Dany käveli ovelle ja veti sen auki. Sansa katsoi häntä isänsä valtavan työpöydän toiselta puolelta, ja heidän välissään Petyr Baelish kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja kohtasi hänen katseensa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Olimme juuri lopettamassa”, Sansa sanoi ja nyökkäsi Davosille, joka oli seurannut Danya ovensuuhun. ”Davos, ole ystävällinen ja saata herra Baelish ulos.”  
  
”Totta kai, arvon lady”, Davos sanoi ja kuulosti helpottuneelta.  
  
”Voimme varmasti jatkaa tätä keskustelua joskus toiste”, Baelish sanoi Sansalle. ”Ymmärtänette että asia on olennainen kartanon tulevaisuuden kannalta.”  
  
”Kysyn Aryalta mitä hän ajattelee lampaista”, Sansa sanoi. ”Ilmoitamme kun olemme tehneet päätöksen. Siihen saakka voitte keskittyä kysymykseen vehnän viljelypinta-alan lisäämisestä.”  
  
”Herra Baelish”, Davos sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs miestä, joka huojui Sansan kirjoituspöydän edessä mutta keräsi sitten itsensä ja nyökkäsi Sansalle. Dany seisoi paikallaan, kun mies seurasi Davosta ulos huoneesta ja käveli samalla hiukan liian läheltä häntä. Hän tuijotti miestä ja tämä tuijotti takaisin. Ehkä Baelishilla oli muistikirja jossain piilotetussa sisätaskussa ja iltaisin tämä istui sängyllään ja merkitsi kirjaansa kaiken ikävän mitä päivän aikana oli tapahtunut ja minkä tämä aikoi kostaa myöhemmin. Hän kuvitteli Baelishia käpertyneenä muistikirjansa ääreen ja hymyili, ja Sansa huokaisi syvään ja istuutui tuolilleen kirjoituspöydän ääreen.  
  
”Hän yritti varoittaa minua Jaimesta”, Sansa sanoi, kun askeleet eteisestä olivat vaimentuneet.  
  
”En usko että Jaime aikoo kosia sinua”, Dany sanoi.  
  
Sansa rypisti otsaansa ja tuijotti häntä aidosti hämmästyneen näköisenä. ”Niinkö?”  
  
 Hän painoi oven takanaan kiinni, käveli pöydän luo ja istuutui tuolille sen eteen. Sansa oli järjestellyt paperit                                 pöydällä pinoihin ja tuijotti nyt häntä niiden välistä. ”Juttelin hänen kanssaan vähän, tai hän oli menossa talleille ja pysähtyi juttelemaan minulle. Hän on täällä jostain muusta syystä.”  
  
Sansa katseli häntä. ”Minä en olisi tietenkään suostunut.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi.  
   
”Koska en aio enää mennä kenenkään kanssa naimisiin.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Sansan selän takana ikkunassa auringonvalo taittui ja pihamaalla ja pihamaalla Petyr Baelish painoi käsiään yhteen ja käveli nopein askelin pois.  
  
”Jos voisit vain lähettää heidät kaikki pois”, Dany sanoi. Petyr Baelish näytti mieheltä joka halusi jotain ja oli ihan varma että saisi sen. Hän oli nähnyt sellaisia sodan alkuvuosina.  
  
”Heidät?” Sansa kysyi ja siirsi yhtä paperipinoa pöydällä.  
  
”Baelishin”, Dany sanoi ja katseli, miten miehen hahmo muuttui yhä pienemmäksi pihatiellä, ”ja Jaimen. Kaikki miehet jotka tulevat tänne ja haluavat jotain.”  
  
”Niin”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja mitä minä sitten tekisin?”  
  
”Jatkaisit entiseen malliin”, Dany sanoi. ”Ja minä olisin täällä.”  
  
”Kuvittele mitä ihmiset sanoisivat.”  
  
”Me antaisimme heidän puhua”, Dany sanoi. ”Minä olin orpo tyttö jonka veli luuli olevansa Ranskan kuningas. Olen tottunut siihen että ihmiset puhuvat.”  
  
Sansa katsoi häntä niin kuin aikoisi sanoa jotakin, ja hän tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään. Sydän hakkasi kummallisen raskaasti. Ja sitten Sansa veti syvään henkeä. Dany räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi miten Sansan kädet tarttuivat paperipinoihin ja lyijykynään ja suoristivat mekon helmaa pöydän takana.  
  
”Mutta Jaime haluaa jotain”, Sansa sanoi huolellisella äänellä, ”mitä se on?”  
  
”Ehkä voisit vain kysyä häneltä.”  
  
Sansan suupielet nytkähtivät.  
  
”Tai ehkä et”, hän lisäsi, ”selvä. Varmaan me saamme sen ennen pitkää selville.”  
  
”Minun pitäisi vielä katsoa näitä papereita”, Sansa sanoi ja tönäisi yhtä paperipinoa. ”Tarvitsemme lisää lampaita mutta emme vielä tiedä kuinka paljon.”  
  
Dany tuijotti Sansaa. Sansa nosti yksitellen papereita pinosta ja levitti ne eteensä pöydälle, ja pöydän vieressä ikivanhan näköinen kaappikello raksutti painokkaasti.  
  
”Selvä”, Dany sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Minä olen illan töissä sairaalalla. En ehdi päivälliselle takaisin.”  
  
Sansa nosti katseensa papereista. ”Ja sen jälkeen –”  
  
” _La Petite Fadette_ on vielä kesken”, Dany sanoi. ”Ehkä haluat tietää miten se loppuu.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi. Dany käveli ulos huoneesta ja painoi oven perässään kiinni, ja Davos asetteli pieniä lasisia pikareita lipaston päälle ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi halunnut erityisesti antaa hänen ymmärtää ettei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt. Hän hymyili Davosille ja mies melkein pudotti yhden pikareista.  
  
Hän käveli kylään pitempää reittiä kuin yleensä. Tihkusade kasteli hänen tukkansa muttei yltänyt viitan alle, ja hän veti sitä tiukemmin ympärilleen ja koetti miettiä miksi hänestä tuntui tältä. Hän käveli vähän liian lujaa eikä tajunnut olevansa kylässä ennen kuin oli jo melkein sairaalan ovella. Hänellä oli ollut kummallisia haaveita lapsena, lohikäärmeitä jotka suojelivat häntä ja lensivät hänen kanssaan. Mutta hän oli kasvanut aikuiseksi ja nähnyt sodan, mennyt naimisiin niin kuin muutkin ja haudannut miehensä niin kuin useimmat. Hän ei enää haaveillut asioista, jotka olivat niin mahdottomia, ettei niitä oikein voinut edes sanoa ääneen.  
  
Ehkä hän oli yksinäinen. Hän vaihtoi sairaanhoitajan asun päälleen, kiinnitti esiliinan ja sitoi hiuksensa ja kiirehti sitten vaihtamaan kääreitä maanviljelijältä, joka oli kaatunut rattaidensa alle. Hän oli vieraassa maassa, hän ei tuntenut täältä ketään, ja välillä tuntui ettei hän tuntenut koko maailmasta enää ketään. Ja Sansa oli myös yksinäinen. Sansan yksinäisyys tosin vaikutti erilaiselta, niin kuin Sansa olisi tarttunut siihen kaksin käsin ja vetänyt sen ylleen koska vain se pitäisi tämän turvassa. Ja Dany oli vain kuvitellut että kaiken sen jälkeen, sitten kun sota loppuisi, sitten hän etsisi työpaikan ja eläisi elämäänsä ja kaikki olisi hyvin. Hän oli kuvitellut, että kun kranaattien ääni vaimenisi, hän olisi tyytyväinen mihin vain.  
  
Kun hän myöhään illalla käveli takaisin kartanolle, hän meni suorinta tietä mutta askeleet tuntuivat silti hidastuvan koko ajan. Hän pysähtyi viimeisen kukkulan päälle ja katsoi kartanoa jonka ikkunoissa hehkui himmeä valo. Sansa olisi luultavasti jo makuuhuoneessaan, kampaisi hiuksiaan peilin ääressä tai istuisi hiljaa paikallaan, kun Missandei riisuisi mekon nyörejä. Jos Dany menisi suoraan omaan huoneeseensa eikä ottaisi _La Petite Fadettea_ ja hiipisi Sansan luo, Sansa pettyisi. Hän oli melkein varma että Sansa pettyisi.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut kokeilla. Hän vaihtoi vaatteensa yömekkoon, varmisti ettei se roikkunut mistään suunnasta huolettoman alhaalla, otti kirjan ja käveli sitten käytävän poikki Sansan huoneen ovelle. Kun hän työnsi oven auki, hän luuli ensin, että huone oli tyhjä. Sitten Sansa sanoi hänen nimensä, ja hän astui sisälle huoneeseen ja painoi oven kiinni. Sähkölampun valo häälyi seinillä, ja Sansa suoristi selkänsä sängyn päätyä vasten ja veti peiton reunaa mukanaan.  
  
Hän luki Sansalle kunnes hänen äänensä alkoi kuulostaa käheältä. Sansa kuunteli silmät kiinni mutta vilkuili häntä välillä luomien alta, ja hän istui paikoillaan Sansan sängyn jalkopäässä vaikka olisi halunnut kävellä ympyrää tai ainakin heilutella jalkoja sängynreunan yli. Lopulta hän ei jaksanut enää lukea. Sansa ojensi kätensä häntä kohti ja antoi sen pudota sängylle, ja hän laski kirjan syliinsä ja katseli kuinka valo taittui Sansan kasvoilta, juuttui suupieliin, liukui otsaa pitkin, katosi punaisiin hiuksiin. Hän oli kuvitellut että oli nähnyt niin paljon ettei enää uskonut ihmisiin, mutta Sansan pää kallistui kevyesti toiselle puolelle ja hän olisi halunnut silittää Sansan hiuksia.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Sansa sanoi, kun hän yritti hiipiä hiljaa pois.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei ystävät, innostuinkin kirjoittamaan tämän tarinan loppuun vähän useammalla pienellä luvulla, joten postaan tänään (14.9.) sekä luvut 5 että 6 ja lisäksi vielä epilogin. Muistakaahan lukea kaikki tai muuten hämmästytte että mitä onkaan tapahtunut!

Hän pysähtyi pienen salin ovensuuhun. Auringonvalo siivilöityi ikkunoista pöytäliinalle ja lautasille, Aryan niskaan letitettyihin hiuksiin ja Danyn olkapäille. Davos kääntyi katsomaan häntä teekannu kädessään ja rypisti otsaansa melkein niin kuin silloin vuosia sitten, kun hän oli leikkinyt jotain hölmöä ja Davos oli yrittänyt olla hymyilemättä. Hän nosti kulmiaan miehelle ja istuutui sitten paikalleen pöydän päähän. Davos kaatoi hänelle teetä. Lattia narahteli Davosin askelten ja tuolien jalkojen alla, kaappikellon viisarit naksahtelivat eteenpäin tasaiseen tahtiin, Arya tuhahteli sanomalehdelle ja Dany siirsi teekuppiaan lautasella.  
  
”Lady Stark”, Davos sanoi ja ojensi hänelle teeleipiä.  
  
”Sansa”, Arya sanoi, ”herra Brown ilmoitti että he aloittavat kevätkynnön tänään. Aion mennä katsomaan miten se tapahtuu.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Sansa sanoi ja nyökkäsi Davosille. Teeleipä oli yhä lämmin.  
  
”Ja ehkä voisin itsekin kokeilla.”  
  
”Mainiota”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi Danya, joka joi teetään ja katseli häntä kupin reunojen yli. ”Ehkä voit jättää saappaasi takaovelle ettemme saa mutaa eteiseen.”  
  
Kun hän kääntyi taas katsomaan Aryaa, tämä tuijotti häntä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt laskea jotain päässään.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi.  
  
Arya kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ehkä opettelen myös ajamaan traktoria.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sansa sanoi. ”Luetko vielä tuota sanomalehteä?”  
  
” _Hyvä?_ ”  
  
”Voisin lukea paikallisuutiset.”  
  
Arya työnsi ensin lehden syrjään ja sitten myös teekupin. ”Sinä olet omituinen.”  
  
”Lady Arya”, Davos sanoi ja ojensi teekannua niin kuin olisi ehdottanut, että kenties uusi kierros teetä ratkaisisi asian.  
  
”Ei”, Arya sanoi ja työnsi lautasenkin sivuun, ”en minä aio riidellä. Tarkoitin vain että… että katso nyt meitä. Minä sanoin että minä taidan opetella ajamaan traktoria ja sinä et sanonut mitään siitä miten sopimatonta se on.”  
  
Sansa huokaisi syvään. ”Arya, en usko että –”  
  
”Et usko mitä?” Arya keskeytti hänet. ”Et usko että minä kuuntelisin? Et usko että tämä on oikea aika jutella tästä?”  
  
”En usko että sellaisilla asioilla on enää juurikaan väliä”, hän sanoi ja nosti teekuppinsa pöydältä, ja helpottuneen näköinen Davos kaatoi hänelle lisää teetä.  
  
Arya naurahti ja räpytteli sitten silmiään niin kuin ei olisi uskonut että oli juuri nauranut. Dany katseli heitä molempia vuorotellen eikä näyttänyt olevan aikeissa lähteä mihinkään, ja aurinko lämmitti Sansan kämmeniä kun hän kurottautui ottamaan sanomalehden Aryan edestä. Arya naurahti uudestaan.  
  
”Ajattele miten hullusti kaikki on”, Arya sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Minä osaisin nimetä ainakin viisi lammasrotua ja sinä tunnet varmaan isän työpöydän laatikot paremmin kuin isä ikinä. Ei meistä pitänyt tulla tällaisia. Sinun piti suunnitella tanssiaisia ja asua jossain hienossa talossa missä on kaikki uusimmat keksinnöt ja sähköt joka huoneessa ja kaikkea. Ja minun piti lähteä jonnekin niin kauas että saisin tehdä mitä haluaisin. Ja nyt me olemme molemmat kuitenkin täällä.”  
  
”Niin olemme”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Ja kaikki on ihan hyvin”, Arya sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. ”Tiedätkö, silloin kun tulin takaisin tänne minusta tuntui, että vilkuilin koko ajan ympärilleni ja kuvittelin näkeväni heidät. Ja tämä paikka tuntui hirveän isolta. Ja tyhjältä. Mutta enää en odota että he olisivat täällä jossain, jonkun kulman takana jonne en vain ole tajunnut katsoa.”  
  
Sansa nielaisi. ”Arya –”  
  
”Älä tunteile”, Arya sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, vaikka hymyn reunoissa viipyikin jotain kireää. ”Minä yritän vain sanoa että kyllä me pärjäämme. Ja sinä –”, Arya kääntyi katsomaan Danya, ”- jos sinä kuvittelet että pystyt enää noin vain lähtemään täältä, olet väärässä.”  
  
”En minä kuvittele”, Dany sanoi.  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin he olivat syöneet vielä muutaman teeleivän ja aurinko oli siirtynyt niin että valo lepäsi vain toisella reunalla pöytää. Dany nojasi tuolinsa selkänojaan ja katseli Sansaa pöydän yli, ja Sansa yritti keskittyä teehensä mutta jokin kihelmöi sormenpäissä. Hänestä tuntui että jos äiti olisi ollut täällä, tämä olisi hymyillyt hänelle pöydän yli samalla lailla kuin silloin ennen, kun hän oli maininnut tanssiaiset ihan ohimennen niin kuin ei olisi lainkaan halunnut päästä niihin.  
  
”Lady Stark”, Davos sanoi samalla kun hieman harhailevat askeleet alkoivat kantautua oven läpi.  
  
Hän suoristautui tuolissaan. Jaime Lannister käveli pöydän luo ja istuutui Aryan toiselle puolelle, otti Davosin ojentaman teekupin ja vilkaisi heitä kaikkia vuorotellen.  
  
”Huomenta”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta”, mies sanoi. ”Te kaikki näytätte epäilyttävän iloisilta.”  
  
”Emme me ole iloisia”, Arya sanoi määrätietoisella äänellä ja työnsi pöydästä. ”Minun pitää mennä katsomaan traktoria.”  
  
”Minun täytyy lähteä sairaalalle”, Dany sanoi ja nousi myös.  
  
”Minä olin ajatellut käydä kylällä”, Sansa sanoi ja vilkaisi Danya. ”Ehkä voisin kävellä samaa matkaa kanssasi.”  
  
Dany hymyili hänelle ja hänen rannettaan alkoi kihelmöidä. ”Totta kai.”   
  
”Ei se mitään”, Jaime sanoi, ”lähtekää vain. Herra Davos pitää minulle seuraa.”   
  
Davos katsoi Sansaa silmät pyöreinä.  
  
”Se oli vitsi”, Jaime sanoi. ”Olin ajatellut että voisin käydä ratsastamassa. Brienne lupasi toimia oppaanani.”  
  
”Brienne?”  
  
”Mikäli se sopii teille?” Jaime kysyi ja puraisi teeleipää.  
  
”Totta kai”, Sansa sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Dany seisoi jo ovensuussa ja katseli häntä. Ehkä hän voisi käydä postitoimistossa, tai hautausmaalla. Hän nyökkäsi Jaimelle ja mies tuijotti häntä silmät kaventuen, ja hän yritti muistaa oliko sanonut jotain omituista. Hän oli kuitenkin melko varma että oli ollut aivan kohtelias. Hän kiirehti Danyn perässä ulos salista ja kuuli kuinka Jaime kysyi Davosilta, mitä mieltä tämä oli puhelimista.  
  
Hän odotti eteisessä, kunnes Dany oli valmis. Aurinko paistoi avoimesta ovesta matolle ja myös hänen jaloilleen, kun hän meni tarpeeksi lähelle. Ilma tuntui melkein lämpimältä. Kun Dany hetken päästä tuli hänen luokseen, hän avasi jo suunsa, mutta Dany hymyili hänelle eikä hän keksinytkään mitään sanottavaa. Hän käveli edeltä rappuset alas ja tajusi että Brienne odotti tallien edessä kahden hevosen kanssa.  
  
”Brienne?”  
  
”Arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi ja veti hevoset lähemmäs itseään. ”Sir Jaime arveli että…”  
  
”Hän kertoi että olette menossa ratsastamaan”, Sansa sanoi. ”Mutta sinun ei tietenkään tarvitse olla hänen seuranaan, jos et halua. Voimme pyytää jotakuta toista.”  
  
”Ei minua haittaa”, Brienne sanoi, ”arvon lady.”  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa”, Sansa sanoi, ”onneksi on näin kaunis päivä.”  
  
Brienne nyökkäsi hänelle. Dany oli jo päässyt muutaman askeleen hänen edelleen, ja hän käveli naisen vierelle. Dany oli sitonut tukkansa yksinkertaiselle letille selän taakse, mutta muutamia suortuvia oli päässyt irti ja ne keikkuivat nyt Danyn kasvojen edessä askelten tahtiin. Sansa kuvitteli miten pysäyttäisi Danyn tarttumalla tätä kevyesti kädestä, ja Dany katsoisi häntä vähän yllättyneenä mutta ei sanoisi mitään, kun hän kääntyisi naista kohti ja pujottaisi karanneet suortuvat takaisin lettiin tai ainakin korvien taakse.  
  
”Sansa”, Dany sanoi.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. He olivat jo omenapuiden kohdalla. ”Mitä?”  
  
Dany hymyili hänelle ja pudisteli sitten päätään niin että lisää hiuksia karkasi letistä. ”Näytit vain niin mietteliäältä.”  
  
Hän nielaisi ja katsoi sitten suoraan eteensä. Danyn käsivarsi hipaisi hänen omaansa ja hiekka rahisi askelten alla.  
  
Hän saattoi Danyn sairaalalle. Dany kosketti hänen käsivarttaan, hymyili hänelle ja sanoi tulevansa ennen päivällistä, ja hän seisoi jalkakäytävällä tammen varjossa katsomassa, miten nainen käveli sairaalan ovelle ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli ennen kuin katosi näkyvistä. Hän painoi kämmenet hameen helmaa vasten ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Lady Stark.”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Herra Baelish käveli kadun yli ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä.  
  
”Teistä on tullut hyviä ystäviä”, herra Baelish sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti sairaalan ikkunoita, joista auringonvalo heijastui seinille ja nurmikkoon. ”Toivoisin kuitenkin että olisitte varovainen.”  
  
”Varovainen?” Sansa sanoi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
  
Pikkusormi hymyili hänelle ja sanoi sitten astetta hiljaisemmalla äänellä: ”Olisi valitettavaa, jos ystävyytenne merkitsisi hänelle eri asioita kuin teille, arvon lady.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Eri asioita?”  
  
”Hän katsoo teitä niin lämpimästi, lady Stark”, Pikkusormi sanoi ja pysähtyi vetämään henkeä, ” _Sansa._ Uskon tietäväni kuinka paljon kaipaatte ystävää tällaisena vaikeana aikana, mutta Daenerys tulee kaukaa. Hän on erilainen kuin me. Ehkä hän kaipaa ystävyydeltänne erilaisia asioita kuin te.”  
  
”Herra Baelish”, Sansa sanoi, puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja pakotti ne sitten uudestaan suoriksi. Pikkusormi nosti katseensa takaisin hänen kasvoihinsa ja hymyili toisella suupielellään, ja hän mietti minkä verran mahtaisi katua jälkikäteen, jos vain kääntyisi ympäri ja kävelisi pois.  
  
”En usko että hän etsii uutta aviomiestä velipuolenne jälkeen”, Baelish sanoi vain hiukan ohikulkevien rattaiden rahinaa kovemmalla äänellä, ”mutta hän katsoo teitä niin kuin haluaisi pysyä luonanne.”  
  
”Herra Baelish”, Sansa sanoi, ”en usko että kaipaan neuvojanne enää tällä viikolla.”  
  
Kun hän käveli takaisin kohti kartanoa, aurinko paistoi hänen selkäänsä ja hänen korvissaan humisi. Omenapuiden kohdalla hänen piti pysähtyä vetämään henkeä. Hän nojasi kämmenensä polvia vasten ja katseli, kuinka Jaime Lannister ja Brienne ratsastivat käyntiä kohti metsää.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Tallin lattia narisi jo ennen askeleita. Hän painoi kämmenensä kimon tamman kaulaa vasten ja rapsutti sitä harjan juuresta. Hänen mekkonsa haisisi myöhemmin hevoselta, mutta hän istuisi yksin isän työhuoneessa, eikä Davos kehtaisi sanoa ääneen kuinka sopimattomana piti hevosenhajua antiikkihuonekalujen keskellä. Tamma taivutti kaulaansa ja hamusi hänen hihaansa, ja hän taputti sitä vielä kerran ja astui käytävälle.  
  
”Sansa”, Brienne sanoi ja hätkähti, ”arvon lady. Mitä te…”  
  
”Ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää”, Sansa sanoi ja sulki karsinan oven ennen kuin tamma seurasi häntä käytävälle. ”En ole käynyt täällä aikoihin.”  
  
Brienne talutti ensimmäisen hevosen karsinaan ja vilkuili samalla Sansaa mutta ei kysynyt mitään. Sansa yritti saada irtohiukset pysymään korvien takana ja suoristi hameen helmaa, ja Brienne vilkaisi häntä uudestaan ja kävi sitten hakemassa toisen hevosen pihalta.  
  
”Joko Jaime palasi sisälle?” hän kysyi, kun Brienne oli sulkemassa karsinan ovea.  
  
”Arvon lady”, Brienne sanoi ja käännähti häneen päin. ”Uskon että hän palasi kartanoon.”  
  
”Viivyitte pitkään. Toivottavasti hän ei pitkästyttänyt sinua.”  
  
Brienne suoristi selkäänsä. ”Voinko tehdä jotain, arvon lady?”  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään. Tamma kurkotti häntä kohti karsinan oven yli ja hän silitti varovaisesti sen päätä. Kun hän oli tullut takaisin, ensimmäisinä viikkoina hän oli käynyt ratsastamassa melkein joka päivä. Joskus hän oli ratsastanut tamman joen rantaan, sitonut ohjat puuhun, istunut joentörmällä ja katsonut virtaavaa vettä kunnes oli saanut kerättyä tarpeeksi rohkeutta mennäkseen takaisin.  
  
”Sansa”, Brienne sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäksi häntä.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa, sulki sen uudestaan ja yritti pitää hihansa tamman ulottumattomissa. Brienne katsoi häntä ja hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Tulin tänne ajattelemaan. Brienne?”  
  
Brienne pysähtyi hänen eteensä ja hän kohotti leukaansa pystyäkseen katsomaan naista suoraan silmiin.  
  
”Jos tekisin jotain omituista”, hän sanoi, ”kai sinä pysyisit silti minun kanssani?”  
  
”Omituista?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi ja painoi toisen kämmenen kasvoilleen. Hevonen tönäisi häntä kyynärpäähän. ”En tiedä mitä yritän sanoa. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Älkää olko”, Brienne sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti melkein raskaalta. ”Totta kai pysyisin. Seuraisin teitä minne vain. Tiedätte sen.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Sansa sanoi. ”Minun pitäisi mennä takaisin. Davos ihmettelee jo missä olen.”  
  
Hän tunsi Briennen katseen niskassaan kävellessään pois. Aurinko paistoi edelleen ja varjo hänen vieressään huojui hiekalla. Davos odotti häntä eteisessä, ja hän hymyili miehelle niin ystävällisesti kuin osasi ja käveli sitten suoraan työhuoneeseen. Davos katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä kunnes ovi kolahti kiinni. Hän istuutui pöydän taakse ja painoi kämmenet paperien sekaan. Ehkä hän oli ymmärtänyt Pikkusormen vihjailut väärin, tai ehkä hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt niitä ollenkaan. Ehkä olisi parempi jos hän yrittäisi unohtaa koko asian.  
  
Hän siirteli papereita ja koetti ajatella ikkunoita, jotka piti uusia, ja kirjaston mattoa, joka alkoi hajota, ja sitä, pärjäisivätkö he pienemmällä palveluskunnalla. Lopulta hän nousi seisomaan, käveli ikkunan luo ja nojasi otsansa sitä vasten.    
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sansa?”  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä muttei kääntynyt ympäri. Peilin häälyvässä kuvassa Dany veti oven perässään kiinni ja otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä kunnes pysähtyi. Tuoli narisi lattiaa vasten, kun hän työnsi sen kauemmas ja nousi seisomaan. Danylla oli yhä sama mekko kuin päivällisellä ja hiukset sidottuina puoliksi leteille.  
  
”Jokin on pielessä”, Dany sanoi. "Et edes kuunnellut kun Arya kyseli Jaimelta siitä ratsastusretkestä.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sansa sanoi. ”Se oli epäkohteliasta.”  
  
Dany katseli häntä ja hän painoi kämmenensä mekon helmalle. Hän oli riisunut korunsa mutta ei vielä pukua. Ehkä hän oli odottanut Danya. Tietenkin hän oli odottanut Danya: hiukan aiemmin hän oli kuunnellut kuinka Arya kyseli Jaimelta poluista ja pelloista ja samalla hän oli katsellut Danyn suupieliä, joista oli koko ajan nähnyt mitä tämä ajatteli keskustelusta.  
  
”Kertoisit minulle”, Dany sanoi ja istuutui sängyn reunalle.  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä. Dany katseli häntä silmät kapeina, pää kallistuen kohti vasenta olkapäätä. Danyn hiukset valuivat olkapäille ja rinta kohosi ja laski hengityksen tahdissa, kämmenet pysähtyivät polvien päälle ja sormet puristuivat koukkuun ja avautuivat jälleen.  
  
”Sansa?”  
  
Hän nosti katseensa Danyn kasvoihin. ”Pikkusormi sanoi jotain hullua. Olen koettanut olla miettimättä sitä.”  
  
Dany nuolaisi alahuultaan. ”Se näyttää onnistuvan hyvin.”  
  
”Surkeasti”, Sansa sanoi ja naurahti, mutta ääni kuulosti hermostuneelta ja kireältä. Dany hymyili hänelle mutta näytti yhä huolestuneelta, ja hän yritti keksiä miten ihmeessä voisi sanoa tämän. Varmasti hän ei voinut sanoa suoraan mitä kuvitteli Pikkusormen ehdottaneen, mutta koska hän ei ollut aivan varma, mistä Pikkusormen vihjailussa oikeastaan oli kyse, tuntui myös uskaliaalta lähestyä asiaa kierrellen. ”En oikein tiedä miten –”  
  
”Hän pysäytti minut kun olin kävelemässä sairaalalta tänne”, Dany sanoi, painoi kämmenensä päiväpeitolle ja nojasi taaksepäin hänen sängyllään. ”Melkein tuntuu siltä kuin hän varjostaisi meitä kaikkia.”  
  
”Mitä hän sanoi?” Sansa kysyi ja yritti pitää kätensä vakaina.  
  
”Hän ehdotti että minun pitäisi pysyä kaukana sinusta”, Dany sanoi, ”mieluiten kanaalin toisella puolella.”  
  
Sansa kuvitteli miten saattaisi Danyn asemalle ja katsoisi miten tämä nostaisi laukkunsa junaan. Ehkä Arya olisi siellä hänen kanssaan tai ehkä hän seisoisi yksin laiturilla, kun junan pilli viheltäisi ja höyry täyttäisi ilman. Ja sitten hän palaisi kartanolle ja jatkaisi elämää ja kaikki tuntuisi tyhjältä ja vieraalta niin kuin silloin, kun Ramsay oli kuollut ja hän oli palannut kotiin.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Dany seisoi hänen tummanpunaisella kokolattiamatollaan ja näytti siltä ettei aikonut lähteä minnekään, ei ainakaan ellei hän pyytäisi. Ja hänen oli mahdoton kuvitella, että hän pyytäisi. Ehkä Pikkusormi oli ollut oikeassa Danyn suhteen, mutta Sansasta mies ei tiennyt mitään.  
  
”Miksi?” Sansa kysyi äänellä, joka kuulosti kummallisen hengästyneeltä. ”Miksi hän sanoi että sinun pitäisi lähteä?”  
  
”Luulen että hän on ihastunut sinuun”, Dany sanoi, ”mutta et tainnut tarkoittaa sitä.”  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään. Dany huokaisi syvään ja nousi seisomaan, käveli hänen eteensä ja pysähtyi parin askeleen päähän. Danyn hajuveden tuoksu viipyi ilmassa ja hänen omat kätensä olivat alkaneet täristä.  
  
”Hän ei ollut kokonaan väärässä”, Dany sanoi.  
  
”Väärässä minkä suhteen?” Sansa kysyi äänellä joka hädin tuskin kuului.  
  
”Hän sanoi että katson sinua niin kuin haluaisin suudella sinua.”  
  
Sansa nielaisi. Sydän löi raskaana hänen sisällään. Hänen pitäisi nyt naurahtaa ja kääntää keskustelu jonnekin muualle, vaikka säähän. Aikoinaan hän oli ollut sellaisessa oikein hyvä. Nyt hänestä tuntui ettei hän voinut katsoa minnekään muualle kuin Danyyn eikä sanoa mitään muuta kuin sen mikä oli jo hänen suussaan, painoi kielen päällä niin että oli aivan mahdotonta enää nielaista sitä.  
  
”Haluaisitko?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Ehkä”, Dany sanoi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin pää hiukan takakenossa ja irtonaiset hiukset kasvoille valuen. ”En ollut aivan varma silloin kun hän kysyi. Olin ajatellut sitä. Mutta en kuvitellut että sanoisin sinulle mitään.”  
  
”Se on kai laitonta.”  
  
Dany nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta kukaan ei näe meitä.”  
  
Dany nyökkäsi uudestaan. Heidän välillään oli ehkä kaksi tai kolme askelta. Hän voisi helposti kävellä Danyn luokse. Hän oli pitänyt Danya kädestä kiinni monena iltana. Hän oli jopa näyttänyt Danylle arven. Varmaankaan suuteleminen ei ollut paljon sen kummempaa, ja silti hänen hengityksensä tuntui takertuvan kurkkuun. Dany katseli häntä ja hän oli varma ettei Dany liikkuisi, hän joutuisi tekemään sen itse, hän joutuisi kävelemään naisen luokse ja asettamaan kämmenensä tämän kasvoille tai kuinka ikinä se tehtiinkään. Hän oli tietenkin haaveillut sellaisista suudelmista lapsena: hitaista ja lempeistä, varovaisista, sellaisista että tuntuisi siltä kuin koko maailma pysähtyisi hetkeksi.  
  
Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja Danyn suupielet venyivät hymyyn, joka näytti melkein epäuskoiselta.  
  
”En tiedä miten tämä tapahtuu”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Tiedätpä”, Dany sanoi. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
Dany pysyi liikkumattomana paikallaan, kun Sansa asetteli kämmenensä tämän kasvoille. Danyn iho oli lämmin hänen kättensä alla. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Danya.  
  
Se ei tuntunut aivan todelliselta. Hän kuuli oman sydämensä lyönnit tiheinä ja kiireisinä ja kuvitteli että kohta jotain tapahtuisi, ehkä kamarineito koputtaisi oveen tai ehkä Arya tulisi hakemaan häntä tai ehkä tuuli löisi ikkunat auki tai ehkä hän vain heräisi unesta. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut, melkein niin kuin maailma ei olisi sittenkään lainkaan piitannut siitä, että Winterfellin jaarlin vanhin tytär ja perijä suuteli velipuolensa leskeä makuuhuoneessaan illalla kun valot olivat jo himmeitä, tai kuin he olisivat olleet vain kaksi ihmistä, ketkä tahansa, jotka suutelivat toisiaan koska pitivät toisistaan, eikä mikään hajoaisi.  
  
Hän painoi toisen kämmenensä kevyesti Danyn niskalle, työnsi hiuksia syrjään ja kuljetti sormiaan lämmintä ihoa pitkin kunnes ne kohtasivat kankaan. Dany värähti. Sansa nojasi hiukan taaksepäin ja hengitti syvään, ja Dany nosti kämmenensä hänen olkapäilleen, nousi varpailleen ja suuteli häntä.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei ystävät, innostuinkin kirjoittamaan tämän tarinan loppuun vähän useammalla pienellä luvulla, joten postaan tänään (14.9.) sekä luvut 5 että 6 ja lisäksi vielä epilogin. Muistakaahan lukea kaikki tai muuten hämmästytte että mitä onkaan tapahtunut!

Hän kuuli askeleet takanaan heti kun oli painanut Sansan oven kiinni takanaan. Ensin hän ajatteli että kävelisi vain omalle ovelleen ja sulkisi sen perässään katsomatta taakseen. Hän ei halunnut selittää mitään hämmentyneille kamarineidoille eikä varsinkaan Aryalle, eikä tämä edes kuulunut kenellekään muulle. Ainakin tämän yön hän pitäisi tämän itsellään, ja huomenna hän ja Sansa miettisivät mitä tekisivät seuraavaksi.  
  
Hän kuitenkin kääntyi ympäri, kun askeleet hänen selkänsä takana pysähtyivät ja vaihtuivat painokkaaseen rykäisyyn. Hän työnsi olkapäänsä taakse ja nosti leukaansa katsoakseen miestä suoraan silmiin. Jaime Lannister käveli hänen luokseen ja pysähtyi hänen viereensä. Mies tuoksui hieman kanakeitolta.  
  
”En ollut tajunnut, että olette noin hyviä ystäviä”, mies sanoi äänellä, joka oli juuri tarpeeksi voimakas kuultavaksi.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, hän sanoi ja käveli miehen ohi. Joka askeleella hän odotti että tämä sanoisi jotain, mitä hän ei halunnut ajatella vielä tänään. Mies kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa.  
  
Ovi kolahti kiinni Danyn jäljessä. Hän painoi selkänsä ovea vasten, sulki silmänsä ja valui istumaan lattialle. Viimeinen suudelma tuntui yhä varjona hänen suullaan. Hän kiskoi kengät jaloistaan ja oikaisi sitten jalkansa matolle.  
  
_Hän saa selville mitä sinä haluat,_ Pikkusormi oli sanonut aiemmin illalla pidellessään hänen käsivarttaan kevyesti hiukan kyynärpään yläpuolelta, _hän epäilee jo._  
  
Hän hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos mutta sydän tuntui edelleen levottomalta. Pikkusormen mentyä hän oli kävellyt sairaalalta takaisin kartanolle hiukan hitaammin kuin oli aikonut, ja kun hän oli nähnyt kartanon valot tammikujalta, hän oli pakottanut itsensä jatkamaan loppumatkan tasaisilla askelilla. Hän oli nähnyt sodan, kyllä hän uskaltaisi kävellä Sansan kasvojen eteen vaikka oli jo miettinyt, miltä se tuntuisi, ja että halusiko hän todella suudella Sansaa. Ehkä se oli vain ohimenevä ajatus, jotain minkä yksinäisyys ja hiljaiset illat Sansan huoneessa olivat laittaneet hänen päähänsä. Ehkä hän ajatteli sitä vain koska Pikkusormi oli ehdottanut sitä. Mutta sitten hän oli istunut pienessä salissa päivällispöydässä ja kuunnellut Aryan ja Jaimen sanailua, ja koko ajan Sansa oli pysytellyt hiljaa mutta kuitenkin katsellut hänen suutaan.  
  
Hän ei olisi koskaan pyytänyt. Siitä hän oli melkein varma. Jos Sansa ei olisi ruvennut puhumaan siitä, hän ei olisi koskaan kysynyt Sansalta, voisiko suudella tätä. Ehkä aiemmin hän olisi saattanut, silloin kun sota oli ollut vielä kesken ja jokaisen asian kanssa oli tuntunut olevan aivan hirveä kiire, ja toisaalta kaikki tiet olivat tuntuneet niin lyhyiltä, että hullujakin asioita saattoi tehdä. Mutta nyt kaikki oli muuttunut, ja jostain syystä hän oli jäänyt henkiin vaikka Jon oli kuollut ja – niin kuin joskus tuntui – melkein kaikki muut olivat kuolleet. Hän halusi elää. Ja hän halusi pitää Sansan lähellään.  
  
Sansa oli kuitenkin suudellut häntä itse.  
  
Kaikkialla oli hiljaista. Hän painoi kämmenensä mattoon ja yritti keskittyä. Huomenna hän näkisi Sansan taas. Ehkä hän tietäisi kysymättäkin, mitä Sansa ajattelisi. Hän oli nähnyt miesten silmistä että nämä halusivat suudella häntä, ehkä hän näkisi Sansan silmistä jos tämä haluaisi unohtaa koko jutun. Mutta sitä oli vaikea uskoa nyt, kun aivan hetki sitten Sansa oli silittänyt hänen niskaansa aivan puvun kaula-aukon vierestä melkein niin kuin olisi halunnut riisua sen.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan, käveli peilin eteen ja kurkotti avaamaan pukunsa selän. Sormet tärisivät yhä vähän. Sansa painaisi sormenpäänsä hänen selälleen, tällä tavalla, kevyesti lapaluiden väliin, ja liikuttaisi niitä hitaasti niin kuin odottaisi koko ajan, että ehkä Dany astuisi kauemmas ja lopettaisi tämän. Mutta hän ei lopettaisi. Hän painaisi silmänsä kiinni ja hengittäisi syvään ja tietäisi että Sansa tuntisi sen hänen iholtaan, ja sitten hän pysyisi paikoillaan kun Sansa purkaisi hänen pukunsa nyöritykset alas saakka.  
  
Lopulta Sansa kääntäisi hänet ympäri. Sansan hiukset valuisivat olkapäiden molemmin puolin, peittäisivät solisluut ja rinnan joka kohoaisi ja laskisi Sansan hengityksen mukana, ja se hengitys tuntuisi Danyn kasvoilla kun hän ottaisi pienen askeleen eteenpäin. Sansa kumartuisi suutelemaan häntä ja hän suutelisi takaisin niin hyvin ja hellästi kuin osaisi, ja ehkä hän pujottaisi sormensa Sansan hiusten sekaan ja tuntisi kuinka Sansa hymyilisi hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
Hän avasi hiuksensa ja pesi kasvonsa. Katon läpi kuului kevyitä askeleita, ehkä viimeiset kamarineidot olivat menossa nukkumaan. Hänen sänkynsä tuntui hirvittävän suurelta, kun hän asetteli peitot huolellisesti päälleen ja makasi selällään keskellä patjaa. Hänen sormiaan kihelmöi. Hän painoi kämmenen vatsaansa vasten ja piti sen siinä kunnes hengitys alkoi kasvaa tiheämmäksi ja katkonaisemmaksi. Ehkä huomenna hän ajattelisi sitä kuinka hullua tämä oli, mutta nyt hän ajatteli sitä miten suutelisi Sansan solisluuta ja Sansan sormet takertuisivat hänen olkapäihinsä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Veitsi kolisi lautasta vasten. Sansa vilkaisi häntä pöydän toiselta reunalta, ja hän hymyili vaikka suupielet tuntuivat kireiltä. Yöllä hän oli tuijottanut kattoa ja kuunnellut omaa hakkaavaa sydäntään samalla kun varjot olivat hitaasti liikkuneet seinillä, ja lopulta hän oli nukahtanut ja nähnyt unta, jossa Jon istui hänen sänkynsä reunalla ja katsoi häntä hiljaisena ja surullisena. Kun hän oli herännyt, hän oli vilkuillut olkansa yli monta kertaa ennen kuin oli suostunut uskomaan, että se tosiaan oli ollut vain unta.  
  
Hän nousi pöydästä ennen Sansaa. Ehkä he juttelisivat vasta illalla. Sansa katsoi häntä silmiin, mikä varmasti oli hyvä merkki, ja hän itse voisi karistaa mielestään huonosti nukutun yön ja Jonin sängynreunalla viipyvän hahmon samalla kun tekisi töitään sairaalalla. Illalla hän menisi taas Sansan huoneeseen. Siellä kukaan ei kuuntelisi heitä eikä keskeyttäisi heitä ja hän uskaltaisi sanoa asioita, joiden ajatteleminenkin tuntui mahdottomalta nyt, kun Davos saattoi hänet kohteliaasti eteiseen ja kommentoi rauhallista tihkusadetta. Hän nyökkäsi Davosille, avasi sateenvarjon ja lähti kävelemään kohti kylää.  
  
”Daenerys –”  
  
Hän pysähtyi ja veti syvään henkeä. Jaime Lannister käveli häntä kohti pitkin askelin ja työnsi samalla ehjällä kädellään hiuksia syrjään otsalta. Katse miehen silmissä oli niin päättäväinen, että tämä varmaan juoksisi hänet kiinni, vaikka hän yrittäisi kävellä karkuun. Hän odotti kunnes Jaime oli hänen kohdallaan, ja sitten hän jatkoi kävelemistä.  
  
”Daenerys”, mies toisti ja rypisti otsaansa, ”omituinen nimi. En ymmärrä miten Arya ja Sansa ovat oppineet sanomaan sen.”  
  
Dany piti katseensa tiessä, joka jatkui puiden välissä ja kiersi suurimmat mäet. Sade oli niin kevyttä, ettei se taivuttanut tammien oksia, mutta hänen nilkkansa alkoivat silti jo kastua.  
  
”Sansa ei pidä minusta”, Jaime sanoi ja naurahti sitten, ”sinäkään et tietenkään pidä minusta eikä melkein kukaan muukaan täällä. Eikä se haittaisi lainkaan, ellen tarvitsisi Sansalta palvelusta.”  
  
Dany vilkaisi miestä. Ensimmäistä kertaa tämä katsoi takaisin häneen melkein vakavana.  
  
”Palvelusta?”  
  
”Brienne arvostaa häntä”, Jaime sanoi ja käänsi katseensa tiehen. ”En ole aivan varma miksi, mutta Brienne ei anna minun edes vitsailla hänestä, ei lainkaan. Eilen sain melkein talikosta vatsaani kun mainitsin, miten hirveän vakava hän on koko ajan.”  
  
Dany avasi suunsa.  
  
”Ja kyllähän sen tavallaan ymmärtää”, Jaime jatkoi, ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään siitä kuinka vähän oikeutta miehellä oli kommentoida mitään Sansaan liittyvää, ”kuulin kyllä ne jutut Ramsay Boltonista. Minustakin puhutaan mutta se ei ole mitään niihin juttuihin verrattuna. Brienne pitää Sansaa jonkinlaisena sankarina kun tämä selvisi pois sieltä, ja ehkä Brienne on oikeassa. Ainakin hänellä on hitosti enemmän myötätuntoa kuin minulla ikinä oli. Mutta joka tapauksessa Brienne ei suostu jättämään häntä.”  
  
”Jättämään häntä?” Dany toisti ja korjasi hiukan sateenvarjonsa asentoa, koska sade oli huomaamatta alkanut valua hänen kasvoilleen.  
  
”Menen takaisin kotiin”, Jaime sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”siis takaisin Casterly Rockiin, en tiedä voiko sitä enää sanoa kodiksi. Haluaisin että Brienne tulisi mukaan.”  
  
Sade yltyi. Dany piteli lujemmin kiinni sateenvarjostaan. ”Miksi?”  
  
”Miten niin miksi?” Jaime kysyi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Samasta syystä kuin sinä hiiviskelet keskellä yötä pois Sansan makuuhuoneesta.”  
  
”Emme me –”  
  
”Ette te mitä?” Jaime sanoi, kun Dany jätti lauseen kesken. ”Ette toivo että maailma olisi hiukan erilainen ja etteivät kaikki asiat olisi niin hemmetin monimutkaisia?”  
  
”En ole vielä päässyt sinne saakka.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä pääset”, Jaime sanoi. ”Uskon että hän pitää sinusta. Hän ei näytä aivan yhtä jäätävän vakavalta silloin kun katsoo sinua. Äläkä murehdi, en minä aio sanoa mitään.”  
  
”En minä murehdi.”  
  
”Brienne uskoo että hänen pitää huolehtia Sansasta”, Jaime sanoi. ”Hän on kai vannonut jonkinlaisen valan. Olisitpa nähnyt miten vakavalta hän näytti kun puhui siitä. Yritin sanoa että Sansa taatusti haluaisi hänen olevan onnellinen, ja hän katsoi minua niin kuin olisin puhunut hepreaa.”  
  
”Aiotko tehdä hänet onnelliseksi?” Dany kysyi.  
  
Jaime naurahti kuivalla äänellä. ”En usko että olen koskaan tehnyt ketään onnelliseksi. En luottaisi siihen. Mutta luulen että Brienne haluaa silti ottaa riskin.”  
  
”Käsittämätöntä”, Dany sanoi.  
  
”Winterfellin lady on rakastunut sinuun”, Jaime sanoi. ”Käsittämätöntä.”  
  
”Ei hän ole rakastunut”, Dany sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen.  
  
”Eikö?” Jaime sanoi katsomatta häneen. ”Mitä se edes tarkoittaa? Meidän maailmassamme me etsimme jonkun kauniin naisen ja rikkaan miehen ja jos he tulevat toimeen keskenään, me ajattelemme että kaikki on hienosti.”  
  
Dany pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Sade valui hänen otsalleen ja poskille ja nenän alle ja hän pyyhki sitä sivuun, ja Jaime Lannister käveli hänen vierellään, hieroi rikkinäistä kättään ja näytti melkein yksinäiseltä.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” hän kysyi. Tammikuja oli jo melkein päättynyt.  
  
”Brienne ei edes mieti lähtemistä jos uskoo että Sansa tarvitsee häntä täällä”, Jaime sanoi. ”Ja ehkä Sansa tosiaan tarvitsee häntä täällä. Mutta jos Sansalla on sinut –”  
  
”Hänellä on minut.”  
  
”Ehkä hän voisi pyytää Brienneä päättämään itse.”  
  
”Jotta hän voi seurata sinua.”  
  
”Minä seurasin häntä tänne”, Jaime sanoi. ”Ja jos hän haluaa pysyä pohjoisessa ja ostaa vaikka mökin ja pari lammasta, minä seuraan häntä sinnekin.”  
  
Dany vilkuili Jaimea ja yritti päätellä, vitsailiko mies, mutta tämän suupielissä viipyvä hymy näytti enemmän surulliselta kuin huvittuneelta. Hän pysähtyi tammikujan päähän ja Jaime pysähtyi hänen kanssaan ja katsoi häntä läpimärkien hiusten alta.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi puhua Sansalle eikä minulle”, Dany sanoi.  
  
”Hän katsoo minua niin jäätävästi”, Jaime sanoi ja hymyili puolittaista hymyä. ”Mutta kyllä minä puhun hänelle. Ja jos minulla on vähän onnea, sinä muistat sitten miten seurasin sinua vesisateessa ja olet minun puolellani.”  
  
Dany avasi suunsa, mutta Jaime nyökkäsi hänelle ja kääntyi ympäri ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään. Hän katseli miten mies lähti kävelemään ripein askelin takaisin kohti kartanoa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla hän käveli takaisin kartanolle. Sade oli loppunut mutta tie oli yhä täynnä lätäköitä. Hän yritti väistellä niitä, mutta hänellä oli melkein yhtä levoton olo kuin silloin viime syksynä, kun hän oli kuunnellut radiosta tiedotusta sodan loppumisesta, mutta tykkien ääni oli yhä kantautunut sairaalateltan sisään ja hänen rannettaan oli kihelmöinyt kohdasta, jota kaasusta sokeutunut sotilas oli puristanut viisi minuuttia aiemmin, ja hän oli miettinyt _nyt se on ohi, mitä ihmettä minä teen.  
  
_ Hän kiersi yhden erityisen suuren lätäkön ja kasteli kenkänsä toisessa. Oli jo hämärää ja kartanon alakerran ikkunat loistivat himmeinä puutarhan keskellä. Hän yritti kuvitella miten kävelisi tätä tammikujaa vielä vuoden päästä, tai viiden vuoden, tai kymmenen, tai viidenkymmenen, mutta tuntui melkein mahdottomalta ajatella niin kauas. _Meidän maailmassamme me etsimme jonkun kauniin naisen ja rikkaan miehen_ , Jaime Lannister oli sanonut tänä aamuna. Ehkä Sansa suutelisi häntä vähän aikaa ja sitten päättäisi kuitenkin elää niin kuin muutkin, koska niin olisi helpompaa.  
  
Tai ehkä he molemmat olivat jo tehneet riittävästi sellaisia päätöksiä, joita heiltä odotettiin. Ehkä he todella pitivät toisistaan. Ehkä he olivat rakastuneita toisiinsa, vaikka sellaista oli vaikea ajatella edes nyt, kun Jaime Lannister oli jo sanonut sen ääneen. Hän ei pystyisi siihen vielä, mutta ehkä jonkin ajan päästä. Ehkä he eläisivät täällä yhdessä ja Davos arvaisi ja katsoisi heitä ystävällisen paheksuvasti, ja ehkä heillä olisi vierekkäiset makuuhuoneet ja ovi niiden välissä, ja he vanhenisivat ja Dany kävelisi yhä tätä samaa kujaa mutta hänen askeleensa hidastuisivat ja muuttuisivat raskaammiksi ja nivelet rahisisivat kun hän yrittäisi pitää selkänsä suorana. Ja Sansa odottaisi häntä kirjastossa, istuisi nojatuolilla kirja sylissään ja kääntyisi katsomaan kun kuulisi hänen askeleensa.  
  
Hän käveli pääovelle saakka. Kukaan ei ollut häntä vastassa. Kun hän astui eteisen kokolattiamatolle ja asetti sateenvarjon syrjään, hänestä tuntui että jokin näkymätön oli nyrjähtänyt paikoiltaan sillä aikaa, kun hän oli ollut poissa. Kartanon hiljaisuus tuntui odottavammalta, raskaammalta mutta silti melkein toiveikkaalta, ja sitten hän kuuli naurua. Hetken päästä hän tajusi, että nauraja oli Sansa.  
  
Hän käveli eteisen läpi ja pysähtyi kirjaston ovelle. Sansa istui nojatuolissa kämmenet polvia vasten painettuina ja hameen helma vinksallaan. Arya käveli pientä ympyrää kirjahyllyn ja sohvapöydän välillä, ja sohvan vieressä istui tummatukkainen poika pyörätuolissa. Poika nosti katseensa häneen ja hänestä tuntui melkein samalta kuin niissä unissa, joissa Jon tuijotti häntä.  
  
Hän näki sivusilmästään miten Sansa nousi seisomaan ja käveli hitain askelin häntä kohti, ja poika katseli häntä edelleen. Jostain kuului teekupin kilinää. Hän mietti etäisesti, pitäisikö hänen kääntyä ympäri ja kävellä pois. Hän voisi puhua Sansalle myöhemmin.  
  
Sansa pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja tarttui häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Bran tuli takaisin”, Sansa sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä, jossa ei ollut juurikaan jäljellä tavanomaista arvokkuutta ja varovaisuutta.  
  
Poika hymyili hänelle hitaasti, niin kuin hymyn olisi pitänyt puskea jotain pois tieltään ennen kuin se ylettyi kasvoille saakka. Davos kutsui Sansaa ovenraosta ja Sansa viittoi hovimestarin lähemmäs, ja Davos pysähtyi teekannu kädessään pojan eteen ennen kuin laittoi kannun syrjään ja kumartui halaamaan poikaa. Arya näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut pysähtyä muttei olisi tiennyt kuinka. Sansan sormet tuntuivat lämpimiltä Danyn ranteella ja oli aivan mahdollista, että Sansa oli asettunut hiukan lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Kenties haluaisitte kohta syödä päivällistä”, Davos sanoi käheällä äänellä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hänen ei olisi ikinä pitänyt lähteä sinne”, Sansa sanoi ja katseli häntä sängynpäädystä, missä tämä istui tyynyjen keskellä jalat aseteltuina sikin sokin päiväpeiton päälle. ”Äiti yritti kieltää mutta hän puhui siitä niin kauan että lopulta he antoivat hänelle luvan. Hän oli tietenkin alaikäinen, joten hänen piti värväytyä vapaaehtoisena. Vähän sen jälkeen kun Robb oli kuollut me saimme kirjeen, että Bran oli kadonnut kesken tehtävän.”  
  
”Mutta nyt hän on täällä”, Dany sanoi ja mietti voisiko koskea Sansan jalkaa, mutta se tuntui liian uhkarohkealta. Hän oli jättänyt omat kenkänsä sängyn viereen.  
  
”Hän oli vankina hirveän pitkään”, Sansa sanoi, ”eikä hän suostu kertomaan mitä hänelle tapahtui. Hän vain katsoo minun ohitseni ja sanoo ettei ole enää sama ihminen kuin se joka lähti sotaan.”  
  
”Anna hänelle vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Ja sitten hän palautuu ennalleen?”  
  
”Ja sitten voit opetella tuntemaan hänet sellaisena kuin hän on nyt.”  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä. Päivällisellä Bran oli istunut Sansan paikalla ja näyttänyt siltä ettei ollut aivan varma, missä oli. Sansa oli istunut Danyn vieressä ja Dany oli miettinyt sitä kuinka lähellä heidän käsivartensa olivat toisiaan, ja kuinka välillä tuntui kuin Sansa olisi katsellut hänen sormiaan. Arya oli kertonut Branille lampaista ja traktoreista ja kiviaidoista ja investoinneista, ja Davos oli seisonut pöydän vieressä ja katsellut Brania samalla kun tarjotin tämän kädessä oli kallistunut kohti lattiaa.  
  
”Dany”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Dany räpytteli silmiään. Sansa katsoi häntä suu hiukan raollaan ja punaiset hiukset valuen molemmin puolin olkapäiden eteen.  
  
”Sansa”, hän sanoi, ja Sansa hymyili.  
  
Hän asetti kämmenensä Sansan jalalle. Sansa katsoi hänen kättään ja sitten kasvojaan ja hymy liukui hitaasti pois Sansan kasvoilta. Katon läpi kuului pehmeitä askelia ja tuuli kolisteli ikkunalasia karmeja vasten.  
  
”Miten se tehdään?” Sansa kysyi tasaisella äänellä.  
  
Dany liikahti hiukan lähemmäs mutta ei vetänyt kättään pois. ”Mikä?”  
  
”Se”, Sansa sanoi ja katseli häntä melkein yhtä päättäväisen näköisenä kuin silloin, kun hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa tullut Winterfelliin ja Sansa oli seissyt pääoven edessä selkä suorana.  
  
”Se”, hän toisti.  
  
”Miten naiset tekevät sen?” Sansa kysyi ja katseli häntä.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hänen rannettaan alkoi pakottaa, mutta jos hän nyt vetäisi kätensä pois Sansan jalalta, hän ei enää uskaltaisi koskea Sansaan uudestaan. Hän nielaisi ja yritti sitten puhua, mutta hänen äänensä kuulosti ohuelta ja levottomalta. ”En minä tiedä.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
Hän nuolaisi huuliaan, ja Sansan katse putosi hetkeksi hänen suulleen ennen kuin palasi takaisin silmiin. ”Kyllä me keksimme jotain.”  
  
”Jotain?” Sansa toisti, nojasi eteenpäin ja painoi kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle.  
  
”Sansa”, hän sanoi. Hänen pitäisi kertoa, että koko päivän hän oli yrittänyt olla ajattelematta Sansaa ja kuitenkin oli ajatellut. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa, miten hän oli melkein vienyt rouva Taylorille rouva Wilsonin lääkkeet kun oli samalla kuvitellut, kuinka Sansa kertoisi hänelle että koko juttu oli erehdys, tai ehkä Sansa ei sanoisikaan niin, ehkä Sansa tarttuisi häntä kädestä kiinni kun hän painaisi makuuhuoneen oven kiinni, ehkä Sansa suutelisi häntä, ehkä Sansa pitäisi sormet kiinni hänen poskellaan ja painaisi toisen kämmenensä kevyesti hänen yläselälleen ja vetäisi häntä lähemmäs ja -  
  
”Päivällisen jälkeen”, Sansa sanoi ja silitti sormenpäillään hänen rannettaan, ”kun sinä olit mennyt ja Arya oli jo kirjastossa ja Davos, Bran katsoi minuun ja sanoi että minä pidän sinusta.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi. Oli vaikea ajatella, kun Sansan sormenpäät kiipesivät ylöspäin hänen kyynärvarttaan pitkin.  
  
”Hän tuijotti suoraan minuun melkein niin kuin olisi katsonut minun lävitseni. Ja hän vain sanoi sen. Ja sitten Davos pudotti teekupin.”  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Sanoin että niin pidän”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja Bran nyökkäsi.”  
  
_Luoja_ , hän ajatteli. Ehkä tämä olisi ollut helpompaa jos jostain olisi kuulunut ääniä, mutta tuuli oli vaimennut ja ikkunalasit olivat hiljaa eikä missään ollut askelia, melkein niin kuin joskus rintaman lähellä kun he olivat odottaneet hyökkäystä tai maailmanloppua. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi rintakehän alla. Sansan sormenpäät kulkivat hänen käsivarrellaan.  
  
”Tehdään jotain”, Sansa sanoi, painoi koko kämmenen hänen iholleen ja työnsi samalla mekon hihaa ylemmäs. ”Minulla on paljon muistoja joita haluaisin pyyhkiä pois.”  
  
”En usko, että se toimii ihan niin”, hän sanoi, mutta Sansa kääntyi selin häneen ja veti hiukset pois selältään, niin että mekon nyörit jäivät hänen eteensä.  
  
Hän avasi nyörityksen hitaasti alas saakka ja katsoi sitten, kuinka Sansa nousi sängystä ja käveli peilin eteen, pujotti mekon yltään ja asetteli sen tuolinselälle. Sitten Sansa käveli oven luokse ja sammutti valot.  
  
Myöhemmin hänestä tuntui etteivät he olleet tehneet juuri mitään, ja silti hänen hengityksensä oli tarttunut kurkkuun ja sanat olivat hukkuneet ja ihoa oli kihelmöinyt kaikkialta jonne Sansa koski häntä. Sansan hiukset olivat levinneet tyynylle ja hän oli suudellut Sansan poskia ja kaulaa ja sitten suuta ja kuljettanut kämmeniään hitaasti Sansan kylkiä pitkin samalla kun ohut alusmekko juuttui hänen sormiinsa. Sansan kämmenet olivat olleet varovaiset ja hitaat ja silti vakaat hänen selällään ja vatsallaan, ja hän oli sulkenut silmänsä vaikka muutenkin oli jo ollut hämärää.  
  
Aamulla hän puki alusmekon ylleen, taitteli päällysmekon lattialta syliinsä ja kurkisti sitten ovenraosta, mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Sansa katseli häntä sängystä ja hymyili, ja hän ajatteli kaikkia tulevia aamuja ja häntä huimasi hiukan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei ystävät, innostuinkin kirjoittamaan tämän tarinan loppuun vähän useammalla pienellä luvulla, joten postaan tänään (14.9.) sekä luvut 5 että 6 ja lisäksi vielä epilogin. Muistakaahan lukea kaikki tai muuten hämmästytte että mitä onkaan tapahtunut!
> 
>  
> 
> Tässä siis vielä epilogi vihoviimeisenä, kiitos kun olette lukeneet tätä tarinaa ja ajatuksia olisi toki edelleen kiva kuulla :) Minua voi moikata vaikka [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

EPILOGI  
  
Briennen ja Jaimen häät pidettiin Winterfellissä, koska Brienne väitti ettei kuitenkaan haluaisi paikalle muita kuin Winterfellin väen ja isänsä, joka saapui junalla kaksi viikkoa ennen häitä ja näytti koko ajan niin hämmentyneeltä, että sekä Sansa että Dany yrittivät vuorotellen selittää miehelle, että toisinaan elämässä tapahtui kummallisia asioita jotka kuitenkin olivat aivan hyviä. Jaime puolestaan väitti, ettei halunnut kutsua häihin ketään ja erityisen tärkeää oli pitää kaikki toimittajat poissa, ja niinpä he järjestivät pienen tilaisuuden joka hämmensi koko kylän. Kirkosta tullessaan Brienne hymyili ja työnsi kukkaseppelettä takaisin paikalleen aina kun se meinasi romahtaa otsalle ja pysähtyi sitten taputtamaan hevosia, joiden oli tarkoitus vetää Sansan koristelemat vaunut kylän läpi.  
  
Kolme päivää myöhemmin Jaimen sisko lähetti kirjeen. Jaime sulkeutui kirjastoon lukemaan sitä ja Sansa, Dany ja Davos seisoivat oven takana ja miettivät, voisiko miestä jotenkin pyytää lukkiutumaan jonnekin muualle. Lopulta he päättivät, että oli turvallisinta antaa asian olla. Jaime tuli ulos kirjastosta synkkänä ja suuteli Brienneä suoraan suulle keskellä pientä salia, ja Davos pudotti teekannunsa mutta kaikki sirpaleet saatiin talteen ennen kuin kukaan astui niiden päälle.  
  
Viikko sen jälkeen kun Brienne ja Jaime olivat lähteneet, Dany ja Sansa muuttivat lady ja lordi Starkin vanhoihin makuuhuoneisiin, joiden välillä oli huomaamaton ja eikä kovin kovasti nariseva ovi. Siihen mennessä Dany oli päättänyt että oli luultavasti järkevää ystävystyä koko palveluskunnan kanssa. Missandei osoittautui parhaaksi ystäväksi joka hänellä oli ollut sen jälkeen, kun hän oli lakannut uskomasta lohikäärmeisiin, ja Olenna antoi yllättävän hyviä ja suorapuheisia vihjeitä. Joka aamu hän hiipi takaisin omaan makuuhuoneeseensa ja yritti saada sängyn näyttämään siltä kuin siinä olisi nukuttu, mutta Missandei näytti hiukan huvittuneelta aina kun näki hänet, ja niinpä hän luopui pian sängyn mylläämisestä. Ennen pitkää hän sai selville, että Missandei haaveili kielten opiskelemisesta yliopistossa. Haave vaikutti tietenkin aluksi aivan mahdottomalta toteuttaa, mutta Missandei oppi käsittämättömän nopeasti heti kun sai hyvän opettajan, ja joka tapauksessa kartanon palveluskuntaa pitäisi vähentää tulevina vuosina, sillä ajat olivat muuttuneet.  
  
Kun Arya ensimmäisen kerran suuteli autonkuljettajaa, Sansa ja Dany yrittivät puhua hänelle järkeä mutta huomasivat pian että olivat itse väärässä. Sitä paitsi Gendry oli luultavasti Jonin jälkeen mukavin nuori mies jonka kumpikaan heistä oli ikinä tavannut. Gendry harrasti soutamista ja pystyi ottamaan karanneen lampaan kiinni paljain käsin, ja kun Arya ilmoitti aikovansa mennä naimisiin Gendryn kanssa, Sansa oli jo alkanut pitää sitä oikeastaan aika hyvänä ideana. Sitä paitsi oli hauskaa järkyttää herra Baelishia, kun Arya päätti huolehtia tilan asioista itse nyt kun Gendry piti huolta traktoreista.  
  
Bran, joka oli nyt Winterfellin jaarli, suhtautui arvonimeensä samalla etäisellä tyyneydellä kuin kaikkeen muuhunkin. Pääasiassa Bran istui kirjastossa ja antoi siskojensa hoitaa kaikki tilan asiat. Hän kuulemma halusi lukea kaikista niistä paikoista, joissa ei koskaan kävisi, ja tapauksista, joita ei koskaan näkisi. Ennen pitkää hän kuitenkin alkoi lukea enemmän ja enemmän teoreettista fysiikkaa ja hänen katseensa muuttui entistäkin etäisemmäksi. Hieman toisen maailmansodan – jonka syttymiseen kukaan ei tietenkään uskonut ennen kuin se oli ollut jo hyvän matkaa käynnissä – jälkeen Bran kehitti aikaansa edellä olevan teorian joka liittyi jotenkin paikkojen suhteelliseen etäisyyteen ja mahdollisuuteen matkustaa ajassa tai johonkin vastaavaan, ja tapaus tuntui oikeuttavan vuosikymmenten kirjastossa istumisen, niin että kaikki olivat oikeastaan aivan tyytyväisiä.  
  
Jaime ja Brienne saivat kaksi lasta, jotka olivat niin itsepäisiä ettei kukaan pärjännyt heidän kanssaan, mutta sitten Jaimen pikkuveli muutti Casterly Rockiin ja kasvatti lapsista teräviä ja sarkastisia. Jaimen sisko meni naimisiin komean ja rikkaan nuoren miehen kanssa ja oli kaiketi olosuhteet huomioon ottaen melko tyytyväinen, tosin kukaan ei uskaltanut puhua hänen kanssaan. Dany ja Sansa vierailivat Casterly Rockissa ajoittain, mutta Brienne näytti aina hiukan vaivaantuneelta siitä että oli rakastunut haluttuun poikamieheen ja eli onnellisena valtavassa kartanossa, ja niinpä useimmiten he vain lähettivät kirjeitä. Sitä paitsi he olivat hiljattain päätelleet ettei poliisi ollut kovin kiinnostunut heidän rakkauselämästään, ja niinpä he olivat luopuneet ylimääräisestä makuuhuoneesta ja muutenkin elämä oli mallillaan, paitsi että suurin osa maista oli pakko myydä, koska ajat olivat taas muuttuneet.  
  
1960-luvulla he kävivät Ranskassa, istuivat Seinen rannalla ja lukivat kirjaa, ja Sansa osti katukauppiaalta valtavan aurinkovarjon koska pelkäsi palavansa. Siihen mennessä Bran oli jo niin tunnettu että käytti kaiken aikansa kirjoittamalla uutta teoriaa, joka ei kuitenkaan koskaan valmistunut. Aryan ja Gendryn vanhinta poikaa Jonia kutsuttiin Winterfellin lordiksi, jotta hän tottuisi nimeen ennen kuin väistämättä kartano ennen pitkää joutuisi hänen harteilleen, mutta kolmekymmentävuotiaanakin hän näytti yhä synkältä ja melankoliselta eivätkä he oikein tienneet mitä tehdä asialle. Omenapuut kasvoivat nykyään erinomaisesti ja he kaikki olivat hiukan huolissaan siitä, kuinka niille kävisi, mikäli Yhdysvallat ja Neuvostoliitto tosiaan ajautuisivat ydinsotaan keskenään. Mutta ydinsotaa ei tullut vaikka sitä odotettiin, ja sen sijaan kartanon katto alkoi vuotaa eikä heillä ollut millään varaa niin suureen remonttiin kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista. Nuori Jon, joka siinä vaiheessa oli neljäkymmentäkaksivuotias, näytti helpottuneelta, kun he päättivät myydä kartanon ja muuttaa johonkin pienempään paikkaan, ehkä syvälle maaseudulle missä nummet näyttäisivät joka syksy samanlaisilta ja vuodet pysyisivät paikallaan.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa Sansan polvia oli jo alkanut talvisin kolottaa. Arvet hän oli unohtanut. Ainoastaan toisinaan hän katsoi itseään pienen kylpyhuoneen peilistä ja yllättyi siitä, ettei muisto enää tuntunut kipeältä vaan ennemminkin sellaiselta, jonka hän oli kauan sitten haudannut ja joka jaksoi enää harvakseltaan edes kummitella. Hän sanoi sen Danylle ja Dany suuteli hänen poskeaan, joka alkoi jo olla ryppyinen vaikka hänen hiuksensa olivat yhä punaiset. Toisinaan hän oli hyvin surullinen siitä ettei hänen äitinsä ollut elänyt näin vanhaksi, mutta sellaista elämä kai oli. Useimmiten hän istui mielellään nojatuolissaan takan vieressä ja kuunteli miten Dany luki hänelle ranskaksi. Jos hänen varpaitaan alkoi palella, hän työnsi ne maton alle. He olivat asuneet jo vuosia pienessä maalaiskylässä tunnin junamatkan päässä Yorkista, paitsi ettei tänne kulkenut mikään juna. Arya ja Gendry asuivat lähellä ja kävivät toisinaan kylässä. Yhtenä syksynä Gendry lähti liian pitkälle souturetkelle ja he kaikki säikähtivät, mutta seuraavana päivänä Gendry löydettiin elävänä ja vain hiukan väsyneenä vastarannalta.  
  
Hiukan ennen Branin kuolemaa he kaikki tekivät matkan Winterfelliin. Uudet omistajat kutsuivat heidät sisälle mutta he sanoivat että halusivat vain hiukan kävellä. Pyörätuoli meinasi juuttua multaan mutta Gendry sai sen aina uudestaan liikkeelle. Kartano oli rapistunut hiukan mutta ei niin paljon kuin jos se olisi jäänyt heille. Päivä oli kaunis niin kuin sinä yhtenä keväänä hirveän kauan sitten. Dany mietti sitä, kuinka vähästä oli ollut kiinni ettei hän koskaan olisi tullut tänne ja tavannut näitä ihmisiä. Sansa mietti sitä, kuinka helppo rakennuksista oli luopua mutta toisinaan tuntui kipeältä että hän pääsi niin harvoin käymään isän ja äidin ja Robbin ja Rickonin ja Davosin haudoilla. Kun hän itse kuolisi jonain vuonna luultavasti ei kauhean pitkän ajan päästä, hänet haudattaisiin kylän kirkkomaalle. Arya mietti sitä, kuinka haluaisi vielä kerran ratsastaa joelle. Omenapuut näyttivät pärjäävän mainiosti.


End file.
